


A Simple Beginning

by emmarae3579



Category: Zorro (TV 1990)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmarae3579/pseuds/emmarae3579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is about learning to trust your partner, but what if he doesn't tell you everything? A twist on my rapid reveals-here's a marriage without a reveal. And once he's married her, will he ever reveal Zorro's identity? Diego wants her to love HIM, not Zorro, but every day which passes with his secret only makes it worse. Can they overcome it? When will he finally confess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Zorro, nor do I make any money from writing this story. Dialogue and situations used from the episode are property of ZPI, the rest of the story is my property and cannot be printed or used without my permission.
> 
> Author's Note: So some said it was ok to post a story which is unfinished. I'd love to get feedback on this as it goes along. If you don't read incomplete stories, I completely understand. If you do read it with me, please let me know how I do :)
> 
> This story is about Diego and Victoria finding their place as a couple, including learning the physical closeness and trust. Warnings will be posted when graphic content comes into play later on. The Teen version will be posted on Fanfiction dot net.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy Diego and Victoria's journey. This is mostly just a prologue. Thanks to everyone who helped with this story, and the always marvelous Marla who beta'd.

Zorro watched her in the morning sun. She was walking away from the empty Guardian offices. Looking for Diego? Zorro smiled, pleased with the possibilities. Diego had spent a lot of time with Victoria recently. He hoped she might be warming up to him. Zorro shouldn't be here right now, but he wanted a kiss-needed a kiss before he left. He was leaving today to see the governor in Monterey, and would be gone for a week at least. A week without seeing Victoria right now seemed a fate worse than death.

He took her hand as she walked past his hiding place and pulled her into her storage room. As soon as she recovered from her surprise—Zorro did tend to surprise her a lot—she smiled at him and all Zorro's worries melted away.

"What's happening?" Victoria asked.

Zorro wrapped his arms around her, intent on her lips. "I missed you, that's all." He pulled her closer and his lips covered hers. He wondered if she'd miss him. He couldn't tell her that he was going out of town the same time as Diego. Sometimes Victoria didn't see Zorro for more than a week. She wouldn't even know he was gone, but he would. He missed her already. He pulled her closer, and his entire body felt energized just at the feel of her. He tugged at her bottom lip and his tongue ventured out to taste her.

Too soon, he felt Victoria's hands pushing at his chest. He gave her some room when he saw her frown. "What's wrong?" Zorro asked, his hand came up to caress her cheek.

Victoria put her hand over his and took a deep breath. "Do you want to marry me?"

Zorro straightened a little, but left his arm around her. "I thought you understood why I couldn't marry you. Not yet. It's too dangerous."

Dread started in his chest when she reached down to remove his hand from her waist. She took his hand from her cheek and stared at it for a few long seconds before kissing his glove and letting him go.

"I won't put you in that position," Zorro insisted. "Marrying me would put your life at risk." He didn't need to deal with this right now, not when he was about to go out of town. Once again he bit back his frustration. She didn't know anything about him. It kept her safe, but also didn't allow him to explain. If she'd just wait for him for a few more months, things might change. Why now?

"And what about my reputation?" Zorro took a giant step back, as if that would solve everything should they be caught alone in a storage shed right now. "If you won't tell me who you are, you need to let me go."

"Has someone said something? Tell me who," Zorro said, directing his anger at someone else so he wouldn't feel the guilt.

"I'm saying something." Victoria met his eyes, sure in her decision. "You come to steal a kiss. You don't come to talk, or to share your life with me. That's not a relationship." She watched his reaction, wanted to see some indication that he would fight for her. "I need more. I deserve more. So do you."

Zorro rubbed at a spot on his chest where he was turning numb. "I can't offer you more right now. I'd rather you be alive without me than hanging next to me in a gallows."

Victoria smiled weakly. "I guess that means something. I'm a single, independent woman and a business owner. I have friends who care about me. I'm disappointing them and myself. I don't think I can do it anymore."

"We're not doing anything wrong." Victoria glanced around their hiding place and gave him a pointed look. Zorro's legs almost gave out and he leaned back against a shelf. "You sound like your mind is made up."

She nodded. "It is. Your fight might go on forever. Who knows when we'll get a new alcalde. Will it ever end? I want a home. A family. Someone to share my life."

"Almost sounds like you have someone in mind."

Victoria shook her head sadly and looked at the ground. "No. But who will want someone who consorts with an outlaw?"

"I never wanted to damage your reputation."

"I know. But you also never came to me without the mask."

"If you marry Zorro with or without the mask, you'll still be in danger."

Victoria looked up, her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears of frustration. "Life is dangerous. I don't care. I never did. You don't seem to love me enough to realize that. And I'm alone."

Zorro tried to memorize her face. She looked so sad. He'd done this to her. His father would be ashamed of him.

"I love you," Zorro insisted, even as he knew it would be the first and only time he could say it until Zorro hung up his sword for good. The silence echoed when she didn't reply, and Zorro rubbed at the back of his neck. He couldn't tell her yet.

His trip to Monterey suddenly became more important. A few months more, and he'd get rid of Ramone. Diego would be around to make sure no one came near her, even if men realized Victoria was once again free. She was already growing closer to Diego. He could win her over so the shock wouldn't be so great when he proposed. She would understand and they could start again, without the bounty on his head between them.

Victoria was sad, but Zorro's lack of reaction told her she was doing the right thing. "I don't know you. Come to me without the mask. In the daylight." Zorro glanced behind him where the sunlight shone through the wooden slats of the building.

Victoria shook her head. "In public. Hide the fact that you're Zorro from the world, but you can't expect me to love you when you hide everything you are from me."

Zzz

Author's Note 2: Feel free to post comments in the review box before you venture to chapter two.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later, Diego entered the tavern without looking around. He knew Victoria was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He found his father and frowned before heading toward his table. Did Victoria have to be talking to his father right at this second?

"I was afraid you were going to miss the stage. Victoria, can you bring him some stew? That should perk him up." Alejandro reached over the table to slap his son on the shoulder. "It's not that hot outside. Stop complaining."

"Complaining? I thought this trip was your idea, Don Diego?" Victoria glanced at the caballero who had yet to look up at her. Alejandro and Diego were two big reasons she'd just cut out her heart.

Victoria shook her head. She'd done no such thing. You couldn't love a ghost. She wanted a future, not an affair. Her friends and her business meant more to her than empty promises. The De la Vegas always supported her, and she'd hate to disappoint them.

Alejandro was always after Diego to get married. Diego was in love like she was, and his love was just as unrequited. She wondered sometimes, because she suspected Diego had hidden passions. Diego was very proper and controlled, and sometimes she tried to push him just to see what would happen. On the other hand, she knew Diego would be horrified if he'd caught them in the pantry earlier today. Diego spoke of poetry, of lives so entwined they could never be torn apart. She wanted that. Alejandro spoke of love, too, and always treated her with respect. She wasn't going to risk that to kiss a stranger.

"I'm still not looking forward to the trip. I think it's going to rain later, too." Diego pouted as he folded his hands on the table.

Victoria shook her head. "It's not going to rain. I'm sure your trip will go just fine."

Diego looked after her as she went to get him some lunch. Victoria didn't seem too broken-hearted right now, and that only made Diego slump further in his chair.

Alejandro smiled at his son. "I've written to my old commander. You can have dinner with them tomorrow night."

"Them?" Diego asked, completely disinterested in whatever plans his father made for him. He was going to Monterey to argue with the government, not to attend the academic conference everyone thought he was traveling to.

He glanced over at Alejandro's silence and grimaced when Alejandro smiled broadly, already knowing what was coming.

"His daughter is a teacher. Maybe she will want to go to your conference with you. You can show her your…whatever you made. She's a lovely young woman."

"Father, would you drop it?"

"Diego, I'm trying to help."

"Help what?" Victoria asked as she came back to the table. Diego poked at the stew she brought him as his father once again complained about Diego's lack of romantic interest.

Victoria shook her head at Alejandro. It wasn't right to push a man before he was ready. She would be patient, and couldn't blame Diego if he wanted to wait, too. "Don Diego, don't you listen to him. One day you'll know. You're a good man, you'll make a fine husband. One day you'll find someone, and you will be happy." And one day she'd find someone who cared more about her than about fighting.

They all turned at the sound of silky, mocking laughter. "That's rich."

Diego scowled at Ramone sitting nearby and stabbed his spoon hard into his bowl. "It's not nice to eavesdrop, alcalde."

"I couldn't help it. The taverness and the bachelor, talking about marriage as if they knew anything about it."

"And where's your wife, alcalde? You don't know anything about it, either." Victoria said with a hand on her hip.

"I don't do nothing and sleep all day, and at least I know how to talk to women. And I'm sure you'll be happy waiting forever for your precious outlaw to make an honest woman out of you."

Diego's chair echoed in the tavern as he stood and glared at the alcalde.

Victoria put a hand on Diego's arm and defended herself. "Zorro can take care of himself. I don't love him, won't be waiting for him. He'll find someone else, and so will I."

"Oh, really? Did you break the poor man's heart? Maybe I'll catch him next time. I still don't see men lining up to court you. Probably still afraid they'd be killed for touching a traitor's castoffs."

Victoria leaned her weight into Diego to keep him from attacking the malicious alcalde. "Don Diego, stop. That's what he wants. I don't care what he says."

Diego looked down at her. She truly didn't appear to be upset. Was that because she cared so little for Zorro and wasn't mourning their breakup? Or was it because she had to deal with talk like this all the time and he hadn't known? Guilt stabbed at him as he realized he'd never once thought about how his pursuit had affected her.

Ramone grinned shrewdly as Diego and Victoria stared at each other. "Or maybe Don Alejandro's worries are over. He can't seem to marry his son off to anyone. Don Diego's been infatuated with you for years. Maybe you'll take pity on poor Diego. He's rich. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you married him for his money." He grinned as silence settled over the tavern.

Victoria couldn't tell if the flush which crawled up Diego's neck was from anger or embarrassment. Infatuated with her? Not likely. Diego once again tried to advance on the alcalde. She had to grip both of his shoulders, and still he didn't stop till he knocked her off balance. He caught her, and then tried to catch hold of himself.

Ramone glanced around as the silence was interrupted by the scrape of chairs as men stood. Diego was leaving for some fool conference today. It seemed many of his ranch hands were here to see him off. It didn't matter. He smiled as he saw Diego and Victoria were oblivious to their audience. So much for that friendship. Victoria looked horrified, and Diego had never appeared so flustered.

He didn't consider this a retreat as he wiped his face and stood to leave. Victoria would never marry the coward for his money. There were enough men here for word to spread, and soon Zorro would hear about Diego's crush. Maybe Zorro would take care of Diego for him. Victoria would lose the De la Vega support when Alejandro realized his son was pining for a tavern owner. No, this wasn't a retreat.

"Have a nice trip, Diego," Ramone said, his smile charming and his voice sincere as he left the silent tavern.

Diego looked down at Victoria, affected as always by being so close to her. She didn't look too thrilled at Ramone's announcement. He felt the heat of Victoria's blush as he stroked a finger down her cheek, disappointed. Just this morning he had hope that Diego could romance her a little. Her eyes widened at his touch, her eyes sparking in reaction, and he suddenly had hope again. He couldn't let Ramone's words destroy everything. Not when he was so close.

Victoria regained her balance, and Diego reminded himself to let her go. He glanced at his father then followed Ramone outside.

"When are you going to learn some manners?"

Ramone turned, completely relaxed as he stared up at the caballero, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "Oh, was I rude?"

"You seem a little cavalier about insulting someone loved by everyone."

"Including you?"

Diego's lips firmed. "Including Zorro. She said she doesn't love him anymore, that doesn't mean he stopped loving her. He might take exception to being used against her."

"That's nothing new," Ramone said, grinning when Diego blanched. "Zorro might take exception to someone else moving in on his territory, though."

Diego's fists clenched and he took a step forward before he reined himself in again. "I'll be gone. You saw my men in the tavern. Who will defend you?"

Ramone scowled at Diego for a long moment before turning and stalking away without another word.

Diego stared after Ramone, but eventually he knew he'd have to face her again. Ramone knew he loved Victoria? Did everyone? Well, they did now!

He felt his father slap him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you son. I'll look after her. She'll be fine."

Diego glanced at his father and rubbed the back of his neck. Would she? Or had he once again caused more trouble for her? And she'd just announced to the world that she was looking for someone else. A lot could happen in a week.

Alejandro glanced back into the tavern and chuckled. "I think your secret is out, though."

"My secret?" Diego made sure the alcalde was still walking away and no soldiers were coming to arrest him.

Alejandro laughed again. "Don't look so horrified. I'm not sure how Victoria hasn't figured it out by now. I'm not surprised."

"Father, I'm not—"

Alejandro pushed his son back toward the door of the tavern. "Don't bother trying to hide it. I always knew you liked her. You're not very good at keeping secrets."

Diego stopped just over the threshold. Victoria hadn't moved, and their eyes locked briefly. Then she looked around at the silent tavern, her face turning pink when she noticed everyone watching her. When Diego ventured another step, she ran to hide in the kitchen. Everyone around her seemed to take it as fact that Diego had a crush on her. That didn't mean love, though, and she had her doubts.

But he'd admitted it, hadn't he? He'd said the woman he loved was in love with another man. Diego knew he couldn't compete with Zorro. Would their friendship change now? She valued his friendship above anything else. Flashes came to her then: Diego talking about a new foal he'd spent the night delivering. Diego jumping in front of a bull. Diego fighting for the freedom of the press. Diego spending hours and hours at her tavern, either helping her or sitting quietly in the corner. Diego reading poetry and playing piano—always including her, always seeking her opinion and approval.

She shook her head. Nonsense. She glanced up and felt her face warm again as she met the smirk of her friend and employee.

Alicia just smiled at her and chopped more potatoes.

"What?" Victoria asked, defensive. It felt like she'd been tossed into a deep lake, and she didn't know which end was up.

"Exciting morning."

Victoria's hands came to her warm cheeks, tugging on her hair and clothes as she tried to pull herself together. "Not really."

Alicia picked up a bag. "What are these?"

Victoria stared at the bag silently as she approached the other side of the table. Alicia had often hinted that Diego spent too much time in the tavern for a young bachelor with a large estate. Victoria had laughed her off more times than she could count. She shouldn't have left the bag on the counter.

"So I can sell them then if they're not special?" Alicia prodded her when Victoria was silent.

Victoria grabbed the bag from Alicia so fast the woman laughed and Victoria scowled. "I made too many cookies."

"Oh?" Alicia looked around at the kitchen, grinning as she glanced over Victoria's shoulder. "I didn't see you made cookies."

Victoria turned a deep red. Both of them knew all the cookies were in the bag, and they were made for Diego.

"A man gets hungry on the stage. Why shouldn't I make him something?"

"You made me cookies?"

Victoria paled, then pointed an accusing finger at her so-called friend when Alicia grinned smugly. How long had Diego been standing behind her? She spun around to face her friend.

They were friends, right? They talked. She liked his eternal curiosity about the world. Not many people here appreciated his talents. Appreciation? Is that what she felt? Life could be hard in California, but Diego knew music. Wrote poetry. He made life…softer somehow. He was also the complete opposite of Zorro. She honestly hadn't had anyone else in mind this morning when she told Zorro she was not going to wait for him. She'd never listened to people who hinted the rich caballero was interested in the tavern owner.

Would she be interested in him? She leaned back against the table, the cookies in her hand drooping a little as she stared at him. She knew he wouldn't change. She'd hounded him often enough about getting involved. Had she been trying to make him more like Zorro? He probably wouldn't want his wife getting involved, either. Didn't that bother her? For some reason, today it didn't. Last night she'd realized the danger Zorro put her in time and again. Now Diego seemed the smarter of the two-quietly undermining the alcalde when he could, staying out of trouble when he couldn't. If she wanted a family, did she really want her children to have an outlaw for a father?

She looked down at the bag of treats she'd made for him early this morning. Had she just wanted him to have something to eat? Or had she wanted to send him off with a reminder of her before he went to the big city?

She would miss him this week. She'd take the time to decide if she was ready to give up on Zorro, and could return Diego's affections if he truly did care for her. Maybe that would give her time to think. Diego would be leaving before much else could be said today, decisions didn't have to be made so fast.

Or maybe not. She stared at Diego's hand as he reached out to her. "Can we go for a walk?"

Friends didn't hold hands. He never touched her. She could remember running to him, finding safety in his arms. She could even remember Diego stepping in front of her when she was threatened. But he never initiated contact. What had she thought before? Hidden passions? She'd just said goodbye to Zorro this morning. She wasn't ready for this.

She was more surprised than he was when she took his hand. She looked up and met his eyes as she felt a spark. She'd told Zorro once Diego was not unattractive. Right now, with Diego seeming to take up every inch of free space in her kitchen, completely focused on her…she'd definitely understated that attraction.

Diego felt the spark, too, when their hands touched. There was a reason he never touched her, he acknowledged as they began walking slowly down the street. Today, however, maybe Ramone had done him a favor. If everyone knew he cared for her, no one would be surprised if he courted her.

Or married her.

She'd announced she and Zorro were through. He thought of the long week ahead-of the long months ahead, without even being able to visit her as Zorro. Right now, his future looked so dreary. He wanted her as his wife. He'd lost control this morning in the pantry. He wanted her with him, no secrets. No restrictions on control.

What should he say, though? He had to say something, or he was doomed to be alone. He turned them into a garden, knowing he needed to stop wasting time. Since Ramone had revealed his 'secret', Diego had begun to feel an increasing sense of urgency. Zorro lost her this morning. He couldn't lose her to another man. The governor was expecting him in Monterey. Who knew what could happen while he was gone? Sure, he could be here after the trip. But what if she met someone this week? What if something happened to her while he was away?

He'd seen her looking for him this morning. She'd made him cookies. Maybe she'd help him eat them on the trip if they went together.

"I'm sorry about that," Diego admitted as he walked to a shaded area.

She stared at his chest, avoiding his eyes as she tried to find some balance. She'd kissed Zorro this morning, but she'd sent him away. Now her best friend, the most peaceful man in the pueblo, was making her blush?

"That wasn't your fault." She smiled up at him. "Thank you for standing up for me. I don't think the alcalde will cause any trouble when you're gone. I'll miss you, but I'm sure things will be quiet."

Diego took a step forward, and once again Victoria thought about hidden passions. She glanced at the foot or so of space between them. "You'll miss me? Do you mean that?"

"Don Diego—"

"There's no one else here. I don't need a title." Diego seemed to move closer, though she didn't see his feet move before her eyes flew back to his.

Victoria leaned sadly against the wall. "Only one of us has a title, Don Diego."

"Do you want one?"

"What?"

"Look around." Victoria took a better look at the garden, and recognized it as the mission. "Come with me."

"What? Where?"

"To Monterey." Victoria opened her mouth to protest, and now Diego did step closer. "First, come inside with me. Ramone was wrong. I'm not infatuated with you." Diego took a deep breath. "I love you. More than anything. I wasn't sad about the trip. I didn't want to go anywhere without you. Marry me, Victoria."

Zzz

Author's Note: So thoughts? Comments? Next chapter will probably go up Monday. The story takes it's time, nothing exciting. But I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria stared at her hands where they rested on his chest, trying to remember to breathe. "You don't have to do this."

Diego stepped even closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I want to. You listen to me. You like my poetry. We play backgammon and chess. You help me with my paper. You're curious. You see the best in everyone." Diego put a hand to her cheek. "You bring out the best in me. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." Diego waited for her to speak, but she was mute as she stared at him with wide eyes. "You do like me, don't you? You said you'd miss me. You made me cookies."

"But Diego…"

"Don't think. Marry me. We can go to the coast. Get away from Ramone and my father and everything. Just the two of us. We never have time just the two of us. I'll show you how great it could be."

Victoria shook her head a little at the absurdity. "Today? Get married now? The stage leaves in an hour!"

Diego shook his head. "It's going to rain. I don't want to take the stage. We can go to Santa Monica tonight in my carriage. Then we could take our time traveling to Monterey."

"But your conference…you have to show them your invention."

Diego smiled. She liked him. She was the only one in town who understood him, who was interested in his experiments. "I can be a few days late." He hoped she still liked him when she found out there was no conference.

Had it only been a few hours since she'd told Zorro she wanted a family? She did, but this fast? She had hoped Zorro would reconsider, would come to her. But is that what she wanted? She didn't know Zorro. She knew Diego. She was starting to suspect she could easily fall in love with him. Yet, to be his wife? This wasn't just a sudden marriage ceremony. Her entire life would change in a way she'd never imagined.

And what if Zorro did come looking for her?

What if he didn't?

Her best friend was offering her a family and declaring his devotion. No danger. No mask or bounty standing in their way. If she said no, he might not ask her again. What if he fell in love with that teacher in Monterey?

"And in Santa Monica?"

Diego was fascinated by the blush which spread up her neck, but she wasn't smiling or meeting his eyes. He was pushing too hard. He took a step back and told himself to be patient as he took her hands in his. "Tonight you can have your own room. Every night unless you decide to let me in. I'd never hurt you."

He brought her hand up to his lips to kiss it. "Give me a chance to make you happy." He cupped her face. "I only want to make you happy. I'm patient. But I don't want to go to Monterey without you. We can go anywhere, I don't care."

Victoria jumped when the door beside her opened.

"Diego, Victoria…I didn't know anyone was here." Padre Benitez looked up at them curiously when Diego scowled. "Diego, aren't you going to miss your stage?"

Diego bit back his impatience. "I've changed my mind. It's going to rain anyway."

Benitez stepped out from the overhang and looked at the cloudless sky.

"Sometimes things surprise us, Father," Diego said, looking at Victoria and trying to keep his hopes up. Stick with the plan, and things would be good. He'd make them great. "I'm not going to Monterey."

"But your conference…" Benitez trailed off as he watched Diego and Victoria watch each other. "I thought it was important to you," Benitez added as he tried to smother a grin.

"Something more important has come up."

Victoria's mouth dropped open as Diego focused on her. She'd never seen him so determined. And the way he'd told her he loved her… he'd never ask her again. A man had to have some pride. Diego was offering her everything she had ever wanted, everything he had. Ramone was right this morning. Who would want her after what he'd said? Diego was a good man, sensitive and kind. She believed him when he promised he wouldn't hurt her.

"Yes."

Diego's eyes widened, but he didn't smile yet at her slight whisper. "What did you say?"

"I said yes. I'll marry you."

"Marriage?" Benitez realized he'd interrupted something important, though now he did smile as he remembered Diego's scowl when he'd first come outside.

Diego smiled, and she knew she'd never seen him so happy, so she smiled back. Diego stepped forward again, but Victoria tensed. "If you remember what you said."

Diego's hands smoothed up her arms to cradle her face, and he rubbed her shoulders to try to relax the tension he still felt in her. "I promise. I won't hurt you. I'll show you. You can trust me."

Benitez crossed his arms. "You can trust me, too, if you'd tell me what was going on."

Diego took her hands and swung them confidently between them. "Victoria's agreed to marry me." He moved to stand next to her.

She smiled as she looked down at their arms coiled together. A husband. A partner. Someone to stand next to her, every day.

"We want to get married." Victoria smiled at the priest.

"Now," Diego added.

Victoria's eyes widened and she turned to look up at him. He was big, wasn't he? "Now? But…"

Diego sobered. "Is that okay?" He squeezed the hand he still held as he focused on her. She'd broken it off with Zorro this morning. She said she didn't have someone else lined up to take his place, but what if she had? He wanted her as his wife, but it was important to him that she loved Diego. He'd tell her about Zorro when they got outside of the pueblo. He was pressuring her, but he still wanted her to be happy. "Is there someone else?"

Victoria was staring off toward her tavern and Diego followed her gaze, though all he saw was the garden wall. Who was she thinking of?

Victoria tried to imagine a man claiming to be Zorro coming for her. She couldn't. She had no idea if she'd even like such a man who courted her only in secret. An academic conference sounded fascinating. She'd get to see Diego in his element, and he'd show her wonderful things. He felt her squeeze his hand back as she visibly shook herself. "No, I'm sorry. You're right. There's no need to wait. I want to go to the conference with you."

Diego smiled weakly. He'd have to distract her for a few days. His smile grew more confident. He could do that. They'd 'miss' the conference. She might not mind the … Well, he hadn't outright lied to her. He'd prefer to keep his dealings with the governor a secret. He knew she'd be happy to help Zorro when he told her later in the carriage. He'd have to be delicate, try to keep her safe without her knowing he was trying to keep her safe. Victoria wouldn't like that. One thing for sure, life would never be dull again.

"Okay." Diego took a deep breath and concentrated on keeping his feet on the ground. Laughter still bubbled up, though, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around. "Father, let's get married."

"Not yet!"

"Why not?"

Victoria stuttered. She didn't want to make Diego late for his conference. "Alright, but…are you sure about this?"

Diego's arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to her forehead. "You said you were through with Zorro."

Victoria couldn't meet his eyes. Would he change his mind if he knew it had only been this morning? That she'd kissed him? She nodded her head, unable to find her voice.

That didn't worry Diego. Why would he care if she had lingering feelings for Zorro? He'd make her fall in love with Diego, then any lingering feelings would smooth over his secret when he told her. The threat of another man getting ideas, however, was something he couldn't allow.

"Victoria, I love you. I don't have a single doubt. And this is perfect, because we can get away and spend time together."

"Padre Benitez might not agree. Isn't there a waiting period?" She turned to the priest.

Benitez shook his head. "Diego's loved you for years, and I think you could love him, too. I'm sure Diego will make a nice contribution to the church to get a special license issued."

Diego raised an eyebrow at his friend, and rubbed Victoria's back when she looked a little shaky.

She didn't know how to be a caballero's wife. She'd always imagined a husband working her tavern with her. Raising her family where she was raised. But Diego hated politics, didn't he? He wasn't like the other landowners in the area. He spent more time with the poor farmers than he did with the rich caballeros. He was her best friend, and she knew him. He knew her, too, and he was confident they could make it work. The sun was shining. Diego was holding nothing back. Benitez was willing to waive the waiting period. She'd always wanted to go to Santa Monica.

She glanced down at her dress. She was still wearing her apron, and it was nowhere near clean. "I need to change clothes."

Diego smiled confidently. "I don't care what you wear, but whatever you want. I want you to be comfortable, Victoria. I'll go tell my father, and Felipe's not here yet. Talk to Alicia, make sure your tavern is taken care of. Don't worry about packing much. Travel light. We'll go shopping tomorrow, okay?"

Shopping. Victoria took a deep breath. She was strong. She could do this. Her children would want for nothing. She didn't think Diego would try to change her, and it was natural to shop for a wedding. "Alright." She smiled, even if it was still a bit shaky. "I guess we're getting married."

They held hands again as they walked back toward her tavern, only this time their arms were wrapped together as well, and their shoulders bumped as they walked. Well, her shoulder bumped his arm. Was Diego always this tall? And handsome? He was walking differently now. Because of her? She liked this new, confident Diego. She might not be able to change him, but he said she brought out the best in him. He would bring out the best in her as well. She'd be the best wife, better than anyone Alejandro could have set him up with.

They stepped through the front door of her tavern together. It seemed even more crowded now. Where did all these people come from? Diego wrapped an arm around her shoulders when the entire tavern went silent after their entry. Did people have nothing better to talk about? She glanced around her home, her business...

It was about to become Diego's business.

…They hadn't talked about anything! She turned to interrupt him, but she wasn't fast enough.

"We're getting married!" Diego announced to the town.

The tavern erupted into applause, and lingering doubts were pushed aside. Lives changed. People adapted. She scanned the crowd, but she wouldn't even know if Zorro was here. No one leapt forward to challenge Diego. She told herself she had nothing to regret, and she was able to smile when Alejandro embraced her and kissed her cheek.

Diego pushed people out of the door rather than accepting congratulations, in a hurry. It looked like their spur of the moment wedding would have quite the crowd.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed my anniversary. I've been posting Zorro fic for over a year now. Isn't that awesome? I love you all. Note with this story everything might not be historically accurate. Yes, they marry quickly. A few other things will pop up—seems 1830 is a hard time to research. If anyone has good sites, let me know. I've found some, but I'm gonna bend the rules a few times just like they did in the show. Hope you'll forgive. Feel free to point things out, though, because it might not be intentional and you can teach me. I'm also messing with Victoria's character a bit, and inventing my own back-story for Diego.
> 
> And if you sense trouble brewing with Diego's plan...well...good ;-) I hope it's still a fresh idea.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timing is still ambiguous in this story, but I imagine it's about two years after Diego returned from Spain. Victoria is a tavern owner, but she's pretty innocent here. I do give some reasons later, but I hope you go with it. I like Victoria, think she'd fight to protect her innocence and reputation even if she did run a tavern.
> 
> Thanks again to my beta Marla, and to LaCorelli, Katie, and everyone else who helped with this story.

Diego led Victoria to the foot of the stairs. "Do you need help with anything?"

Victoria shook her head. She needed some time to herself. She saw Diego's eyes drop to her lips, but he only cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead again. She started up the steps, but stopped and turned to him. He was still watching her, oblivious to the raucous atmosphere which followed his announcement. It was obvious to her now, what everyone else must have seen. His eyes sparkled, and he seemed to be unable to stop the slight grin which lit up his face. She came back to stand a step above him, put her hands to his cheeks and touched her lips to his.

She'd expected it to feel as if she were kissing one of her brothers. She'd never been so wrong. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him after the quick kiss, his surprise quickly turning into the most brilliant smile she'd ever seen. She saw his hand reaching for her, saw him take a step closer, but she panicked. She looked back down at him when she reached the top of the stairs. He was still smiling at her. He wasn't upset, wasn't demanding more. She would never find a better husband. She knew she would fall in love with him this week. She was half-way there already. Maybe she didn't have to tell him she had kissed another this morning. Diego was already jealous of Zorro. The way she was feeling right now, he didn't need to be.

She silently closed her door as she entered her bedroom. She changed into her nicest dress, then stood and looked around blankly. Diego said pack light. What did she need? She scanned her things, not letting herself think how old and used they looked. Diego loved her. He never wanted any of the debutantes everyone threw at him. He wanted her. She changed her dress twice more, but made herself stop. Diego didn't care. She put on her favorite dress, the one she saved for special occasions. Those had been few and far between, but she knew she'd worn it to Diego's home before. He always included her, never acted as if she shouldn't be involved.

She knelt in front of the chest at the foot of her bed. She didn't give herself time to think as she set a box in her lap and started to fill it. She didn't unfold Zorro's mask he'd left for her, didn't lift flowers to her nose. Notes went into the box unopened, and trinkets weren't set aside to give away. She closed the lid tightly on her history with Zorro, and then put a few things in another bag. The bag was her future. The box was nothing.

She saw something white tucked into the side of the chest. Not remembering what it was, she grabbed the corner and tugged. She draped the handkerchief over her hand as she tried to recall where she'd gotten it. Her fingers traced the embroidery in one corner. Diego? Then she remembered.

Diego had rescued her the day he came back from Madrid. She'd poured her drink over that nasty soldier's head, and Diego had stopped the situation before it could escalate. Good thing Mendoza was there to keep anyone from getting hurt. Diego had given her his handkerchief to dry her hands. He'd even kissed her hand, long before Zorro had. She'd felt a spark back then, and had kept this token. She'd been flattered by his attention, before she knew who he was. She'd settled for friendship when she'd heard his name. She never imagined she'd be here, about to marry a De la Vega. Had he really been attracted to her, even back then?

She carried the box and her bag downstairs, and wasn't surprised to see Diego leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs waiting patiently for her. She handed him her travel bags, and he didn't ask about the box. Did he know? Suspect? She didn't pause as she approached the fire and set the box in the flame. She turned and saw Diego staring at it. Would they have to talk about it after all? She didn't hold his gaze when he looked at her, and she left him to go to the kitchen. She would tie up her old life, and start her new one where she would never be alone, and she would never doubt her husband's love and goodness.

She wasn't prepared when she pushed through the curtain and Alicia squeezed her tightly in a hug. She smiled, though, forgiving Alicia the little game she'd played this morning by not telling her Diego was listening. When she was finally released, she was horrified to find tears filling her eyes as she looked around her kitchen. Wives didn't own property. She trusted Diego, didn't she? She was so used to being on her own. But independence was lonely. She could learn to be a partner. Giving up some control also meant gaining support. That's what she wanted, wasn't it?

"Now don't start." Alicia said as she shook Victoria's shoulder. "No crying, or I'll start. Today is the best day of your life. You don't have to say anything. I will take care of your tavern."

Victoria wiped her eyes and nodded, leaving her friend's arms to walk around the kitchen. Her hand floated over everything as she passed. Diego wouldn't keep her from the tavern, but she knew she'd have new responsibilities. She wouldn't have to cook or clean. She had no idea what her new life would be, but surely she'd be busy at the hacienda. Children? She glanced down as she put a hand on her stomach.

Alicia smiled. They'd been friends since childhood. She walked up to Victoria and put her hand over her friend's. "You're getting married. You're going to be a mother like you've always wanted."

Victoria smiled weakly at her friend before her eyes went to the curtain, where her future husband waited in the other room.

Victoria took a deep breath and Alicia hugged her again. "Do you want to talk?"

Victoria's eyes widened and she felt her face turn pink. "Talk?"

Alicia nodded. "Your mother's been gone a long time, honey. We talked a little when I got married, but are you okay? Do you have any questions?"

Victoria dropped her eyes to Alicia's flat stomach and shrugged. Alicia already had two children. She wanted children. She honestly hadn't spent a lot of time thinking about… She enjoyed Zorro's kisses, but all her life she'd had to fight to keep speculation at bay. She knew the basics, she did operate a tavern after all. She had little time for fantasies, however, when trying to run a business.

"He said I could have my own room tonight."

"What? Why?"

Victoria blushed as she met her friend's eyes again. "Don't you think this is happening a little fast?"

Alicia shook Victoria's shoulders. "No!"

"But—"

"Honey, the man loves you. He might be the nicest man in California. He's rich. He helps the poor. He's smart. And he's loved you for years. What's the problem?"

Victoria shook her head. "I never thought of him that way. He was a friend."

"You're lying to yourself. I think you knew Zorro was impossible. You carried on with him to protect yourself. But Diego won't hurt you. If you hadn't been so chicken, you might have married Diego a long time ago."

"But—"

Alicia waited this time, but Victoria didn't continue. "You think he's handsome, don't you?"

Victoria shrugged. "I guess."

Alicia laughed. "Trust me. He's gorgeous. And I bet he's a very attentive lover."

"Alicia!" Victoria covered her cheeks and felt the heat as she turned red.

Alicia caved. "Alright, you don't want to talk. But don't make him sleep alone tonight. Don't do that to yourself. Remember to relax. Don't be afraid. And do whatever you want to him." Alicia chuckled. "You won't hurt a man that big. He'll love whatever you do, I promise."

"I'm supposed to do something? I don't know what to do!"

Alicia patted her hand and started dragging her toward the curtain. "Yes, you will know. And you will enjoy it."

Victoria planted her feet. "But you said it hurt."

Alicia shook her head. "Only once."

Victoria stared back at the curtain. "Diego is bigger than Joshua." She looked up at her friend, who was almost as tall as Diego. "You're bigger than me. This is crazy!"

Alicia took both of her hands and looked at her friend intently. "Name one person who is gentler than Diego. Nicer. Anyone you know. Name one."

Victoria thought hard.

"Joshua and I learned to talk to each other. Tell Diego everything. What you like, what you don't like. You can always try something else."

"Something else?" Victoria squeaked.

"Victoria, honey, there are lots of ways to make love. And I bet that man out there knows more than my Joshua."

Alicia laughed again at Victoria's wide eyes. "Remember to relax. You told me many times he was your best friend. You talk all the time. Talk about this. Go with what feels right." Alicia squeezed her hand hard. "And don't let anything else stand in the way of making a happy marriage."

Victoria bit her lip. Alicia had never approved of her hero. "Diego is perfect for you, Victoria. Somewhere deep inside, you know it, too."

Zzz

If you enjoyed, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote out 'the plan' last night. I'm not even gonna tell Marla yet. LaCorelli might think she knows, but she only has a hint. Yes, I'm gonna admit I'm attempting plot, Patricia. Thank you for your faith in me.
> 
> Thanks to Marla, my glorious beta, and everyone who reviewed. It makes me smile when I'm crying over bad grades.
> 
> I have never been to California. No idea what the weather is like, no idea what a mountain is. I can't comprehend people who haven't seen a palm tree before. Many of my friends have never seen snow, though I've seen it once. There are even people living in Florida today who have never seen the ocean. So it is possible that our Victoria hasn't been to Santa Monica or seen the ocean. Feel free to tell me when I have something off, but I'm gonna pretend East and West coast beaches are equal for now.
> 
> Someone also said Victoria wouldn't take Diego's name. I'm gonna ignore it for this story, but I'll keep it in mind in the future.

Where on earth did Felipe manage to find so many fireworks so quickly? Victoria jumped as another bang sounded and lit up the growing dusk. The fireworks brought her out of her stupor only slightly, because she still felt as if she was in a dream. She was a married woman. After over a year of dreaming about becoming Zorro's wife, now she was married to her best friend.

She smiled at her new father-in-law as she was hugged again. She knew that this was better. She and Diego already had a solid relationship, because she promised herself she would stop trying to change him…being mean to him. He loved her even after all the mean things she'd said to him over the years. Her friend…her husband did what he could to help everyone. Just because he didn't ride to the rescue on a black horse, and he used science and his paper to make a difference, didn't mean Zorro was better than Diego. And she knew nothing about Zorro, really. This was for the best.

She hugged Alicia as her friend once again assured her the tavern would be looked after until she returned. Diego promised her she would make any decisions in that area later, and she believed him. She felt a prick of guilt as her friend gave her a look. This look said Alicia knew Victoria had been expecting her wedding ceremony to be interrupted. Victoria looked down at the ring on her hand and shrugged helplessly.

She took the basket Alicia handed her and remembered this all started with cookies this morning. "You're right. I made him cookies. We'll be fine."

Alicia stared hard at her for only a second more before she smiled and embraced her friend again. "Yes, you will, Victoria de la Vega."

Victoria's eyes widened just as Diego rejoined them. Diego kissed Alicia on the cheek and grinned at his wife. "I like the sound of that."

Victoria smiled, and she determined she liked the sound of it, too. No one else had ever given her a name to dream about. She had a father again, a home where she wouldn't have to slave away every day, and a husband. She was happy this ceremony wasn't interrupted. She jumped as another firecracker sounded, then everyone looked up as thunder cracked much louder.

"I guess that's our cue to leave. Are you ready?"

Diego held a hand out to Victoria. She grabbed his hand confidently this time, and he took the basket and handed her into his carriage before the rain could soak them. He handed her the basket and turned to say final farewells while everyone scattered for cover and the skies opened up in a summer shower. He smiled as Alicia threatened his life if he hurt her, and climbed in the carriage to start his future after the perfect day.

Diego paused when he climbed in the carriage, because apparently Victoria was quite attached to the basket of food Alicia had given them. He took a seat across from her, and thought about how odd it was to be jealous of a basket because it got to sit next to her. Maybe she wasn't warming up to him as fast as he'd hoped. He clasped his hands together and smiled at her, wondering if he could somehow convince her to sit next to him instead, or if he should give her space. He felt a little bad as he noticed she'd tensed up again. Now was not the time for confessions.

"You've never been to Santa Monica, have you?"

Victoria shook her head, her fingers still clenching on the handle to the basket. Diego sighed and tried to relax. They spent time together often. Was something about him threatening now? Why was she so nervous?

"The beaches are beautiful. My friends have a house on the beach where they rent out rooms to travelers. I usually stay with them. Luis and Rebecca. You'll like them."

Victoria was once again reminded of their differences. She looked down at the ring on her hand again. He didn't care about that. He cared for her. "I'd like to see the ocean."

"Then that's the first thing we will do once we arrive. I sent a messenger ahead so they know to expect us. The rain should cool things down and it will be a nice evening to walk along the water."

Victoria looked out the window at the rain. "How did you know it was going to rain?"

Diego shrugged and stretched his legs out, once again eyeing the basket with thinly veiled disgust. "I don't know. Sometimes I get a feeling about things."

"Pretty sure for a feeling."

Diego grinned as he shrugged again.

"You're that confident about your feelings for me?"

"I love you. That's the one thing I am sure about."

"About what the alcalde said…"

"The alcalde is a petty and malicious man. I don't care what he says."

Victoria's eyes widened at the steel which entered Diego's voice. Alicia was right. Diego was a good man. Who knew what Zorro was like behind the mask? Diego went with his feelings. He told her the truth, and took care of the people of Los Angeles in a different way than Zorro. He took care of her, too, always offering his friendship and knowledge when she needed help.

Victoria stroked a hand over the basket. "Are you hungry?"

Diego watched her and wondered if opening the basket and eating everything in it would give him an excuse to sit next to her. He shook his head, forcing himself to relax more as he stretched an arm across the back of his seat. His lonely seat, which was meant for two.

"It's been a surprising day," Victoria said.

Diego nodded. "Regrets?"

Victoria shook her head. "No regrets."

The carriage rocked gently, the rain closed them in together. She saw his eyes drop to the basket again before he frowned out the window. Victoria looked at the basket, too, her fingers white as she gripped the handle. If she had no regrets, why was she hiding? Diego was big…but she'd told Alicia that Diego was the best man she knew. His arm stretched across the entire carriage. He might even be taller than Zorro.

Victoria blinked. She was not going to let Zorro stand between them. Diego was big, but he was gentle. She pushed the basket away, and it was a surprisingly simple thing to stand and sit next to Diego. His eyes widened and then he smiled. She liked making him happy. His hand didn't move, but she reached up to pull it around her shoulder.

"Thank you for marrying me."

"I love you. It's all I've ever wanted."

Victoria stared out the window at the passing landscape. Two men had confessed their love for her today. She'd waited and longed for Zorro to say it, but he only admitted love in desperation, as a last attempt to… To what? They weren't courting. She didn't even know who he was. Zorro hadn't come for her today. Maybe he didn't know yet?

"Diego…"

Diego played with the ends of her hair as he looked at her, waiting patiently as she considered what to say.

"You're not worried about Zorro?"

Diego smiled at the top of her head. Maybe now was the time? He could tell her why he wasn't worried if she still loved Zorro. Then she'd stop being so tense…maybe she'd kiss him again.

"Should I be?"

"The alcalde…what if he's right? I don't know Zorro." Victoria's fingers fidgeted with her skirt as she tried to voice her concerns. "What if he gets angry? At you, at me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You think he'll get jealous?" Diego grinned and pressed a kiss into her hair, then frowned. "Wait, you're afraid he'd hurt you?" Victoria glanced up at him, but the worry in her eyes was making Diego decidedly uncomfortable.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know anything about him, no matter what anyone thinks. Maybe he could be dangerous. He's an outlaw." Victoria remembered the stolen kisses. "He might not care for the laws of society any more than the laws the alcalde lays out."

Diego sat forward, waiting for her to meet his eyes. Victoria took his concern as fear and sought to placate him. "Oh, I'm sure I'm worrying for nothing. I told him I wouldn't see him anymore, and he didn't care enough to stand up for me then. I doubt he'd risk coming after you." Victoria smiled weakly, not sure if she believed it. Did she want Zorro to come for her?

Diego swallowed past the lump in his throat as he gently took her hand, now afraid anything he did might come across as threatening. He wanted to say Zorro didn't stand up for her because he would still be there with her as Diego. That he wasn't really letting her go this morning. He wanted to say he'd move heaven and earth if someone tried to take her from him. "Has…has he ever done anything to frighten you?"

Victoria looked sad. "No, that's not what I mean. I guess I'm still a little surprised at everything that happened today. This morning your father was setting you up on a date with someone else and I was…" Victoria shook her head. Diego didn't need to know everything. She'd already seen the disappointment in Father Benitez's eyes when she'd confessed her private time with the outlaw. Victoria didn't want to see the same look from Diego.

Time for a change of subject. "You know I don't know anything about being a caballero's wife."

Diego watched her forced smile for a moment, but it seemed Victoria was just as good as he was at changing the subject and deflecting attention. He didn't know if he wanted to pursue the Zorro thing right now, so he swallowed his words. He had no idea what to say anyway. Did she think Zorro was violent? Granted, he was. But had he done something to imply she wouldn't be safe with him? Other than…never tell her his identity… Diego swallowed dryly as he sat back in the seat, trying to work moisture back into his mouth.

"I don't know anything about being a caballero's wife, either."

Diego tried to forget about Zorro when she smacked his chest and snuggled into the crook of his arm. She trusted Diego. He'd show her, then he'd tell her. He rested his cheek against the silk of her hair, trying to relax since he finally had her in his arms. He'd tell her later. Much later. He couldn't tell her now. "I guess you can do what you want. You managed the finances at the tavern pretty well, and I know my father hates doing it. So do I."

Victoria looked up at him. "But you always help me with accounting."

Diego grinned. "I don't mind helping _you_ with accounting. My father isn't as pretty."

Victoria turned a little pink, her eyes dropping to his lips for a split second before she put her head back on his shoulder.

"You really want me as your wife? I haven't been to school. My parents were nobody. Everyone thinks I've been with Zorro. People might talk. You're a De la Vega."

Diego hugged her tighter and kissed her hair. "You're a De la Vega now, too. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Victoria let his warmth sink into her, taking comfort from his arms wrapped tightly around her. It didn't matter that Zorro didn't love her enough. It was time to put childish fantasies behind her. She also admitted she was taking comfort in the miles they put between themselves and Los Angeles. She hoped everything would run as smoothly as her husband believed.

"You won't mind living outside the pueblo?"

Victoria chuckled. "It'll be nice to have a quiet home. I've always loved your hacienda."

Diego smiled and put his feet up on the other side of the carriage, slouching so he could hold her better. "It'll be your home. You can change whatever you want. You already know Yamayra. She runs the house now. Take your time to get used to things, ask me whatever you want, and tell me if you have any problems. You shouldn't worry at all."

"I don't need to change anything. I want to be a good wife, though. I want to make you happy."

Diego smiled, worries over the past fading away at the prospect of the days to come. "You married me. I'm the happiest man in California."

Victoria grinned, starting to believe in a bright future. "You said Alicia could manage the tavern." Victoria wrapped her other arm around him, hesitant. "You want to sell it?"

"That's up to you. I just thought Alicia knows how to run it and could manage while you got settled in."

Victoria bit her lip, unsure. All her dreams up to this point had been of raising a family in town. Now she had no idea what to expect. Alicia would be disappointed in her. Well, she'd make her friend proud.

"I don't need it. Alicia can have it."

Diego's hands paused stroking her back. "You don't have to decide now."

Victoria sat up to look at him. "I have decided. I choose you."

Zzz

Author's Note 2: ahhh…so peaceful… no problems here! 8-D

I'm gonna try my best to wait a full seven days before next chapter. Insanely busy this week, so it will make me really happy if I check my email and see reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego smiled as Victoria moved from side to side to look at the city he took for granted.

"How long will we stay in Santa Monica?"

"As long as you want."

Victoria looked curiously at her husband of three hours. "Don't you have to be in Monterey?"

Diego looked out the window as a distraction. "It doesn't matter if I make the conference. If you wanted we could stay here a while, stop in Santa Barbara before we head north." _Stay away long enough to miss the conference which didn't exist._ Diego frowned as he picked at a nail.

Victoria sat back in the seat across from him, and eventually Diego looked over at her. "I thought you needed to get to Monterey for your conference."

Diego shrugged. "There will be other conferences."

Victoria's eyes widened. "But this morning…"

Diego sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and taking one of her hands. "I thought you'd enjoy the conference, yes. I want to go, but it's a long journey. We can take our time." Victoria's mouth still gaped open as she looked at him. "Can you blame me?" Diego stroked her palm with his fingers. "Are you angry? I know I shouldn't have pressured you."

"But…I heard your father. He wasn't happy. If you didn't need to go to Monterey, why the rush? If you'd let Padre Benitez read the banns you wouldn't have had to pay for a special license."

Once again Diego remembered his sense of urgency, the concern that someone else would step in while he was in Monterey. He knelt between the seats, sad when he saw her tense again as he put his hands on her waist, his arms resting on her legs. He refused to back away. He'd do whatever it took to win her love, and her trust. If she thought he'd let her go because she wanted someone else…

"Would reading the banns have made a difference?"

Victoria tried to think through all that had happened today. The man kneeling in front of her and looking at her so intently was like a different person. "Why did you never tell me you loved me before?"

Diego shook his head and his fingers clenched a little around her middle. "Would reading the banns have made a difference? Was there someone else?"

Victoria shook her head slowly after a long moment, unable to find her voice. She'd given Zorro the chance this morning, and he'd refused her. She never imagined anyone would be waiting for her to let him go. She turned pink as he relaxed a fraction, because his hands dropped to her hips and she was suddenly aware of how close they were in the privacy of the carriage.

Diego pulled back to hold her hands in her lap. "There are reasons I didn't tell you before, but they don't matter now. I want you to fall in love with me. Not my hacienda, not my money. Can you blame me for wanting to take you away from Los Angeles? Away from people who talk and where everyone thinks they know what's best for everyone else? I wanted to show you how it could be between us. No Zorro, no alcalde." He grinned at her and shrugged a shoulder in what he hoped was a charming way. "No competition."

Victoria watched him for several minutes. "So one morning you just decided to propose."

Diego sat back on his heels, the suspicion and doubt in her voice making him flounder.

"Most men would ask a woman to dinner," Victoria suggested. "Go for a walk. Maybe a picnic before asking her to marry him."

Diego shrugged as he stared down at their hands, his thumb stroking her soft skin. "I took you for a walk."

Victoria laughed. "This morning!"

"And we eat dinner together all the time," Diego insisted. Victoria shook her head, though now she was more amused than confused. This shy, flustered Diego was the one she was more accustomed to.

"So we spent time together, I took you for a walk, and now we're married. No need to waste all that time."

Victoria tugged at her hands but he didn't let her go. "You said…"

Diego watched her turn pink again. "I know what I said." Diego rose up on his knees again, his chest just coming in contact with her knees, but not pushing for more. "I also know that when I say I love you, you don't say it back." Victoria looked down and Diego put a finger under her chin to bring her eyes back to his.

"Now we will take our time. I'm not going to pressure you anymore." Diego ran a finger over her lips. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to try to make you fall in love with me. Seduce you. You're my wife." Diego ran a finger slowly down her neck, pausing to feel her racing pulse before his hand moved down her arm and took her hand again. "No chaperones. I'm your husband. Everything else is up to you now."

Victoria definitely found herself being seduced by his voice, by how he looked at her as if she were the only thing that mattered in his world. She told herself to look at him as more than a friend, and she knew she was attracted to him. Her heart was still racing from a simple touch on her neck. Her eyes caught on his mustache and she flashed to another man who had often excited her. She shook her head to clear it, angry with herself for dwelling on the man who didn't love her. She wasn't going to think on Zorro anymore. It wasn't fair to compare them. She'd made her choice.

Diego sighed when she shook her head and he sat back in his seat, just in time for the carriage to rock to a stop. "Do I frighten you that much?"

Victoria's eyes widened as she realized she was failing already. "No, I'm sorry. It wasn't that."

Victoria looked at the door as she heard voices, but Diego put his hand out to hold the carriage closed as he watched her. Alicia never mentioned how hard it was to talk. Victoria never had trouble talking before. "It's not you." When Diego simply stared at her, she tried to form more words from her addled brain. "I just need some time. Everything has changed. I'm still trying to catch up."

"Are you changing your mind? You want to go back to Los Angeles?"

Victoria was surprised herself at the immediate refusal, at her panic that he would let her go. She covered the ring on her hand as if Diego was about to snatch it off her finger. She was already failing as his wife…she wanted to make him happy. "I want to stay. You're my best friend." She gave him a slight smile. "I just need a little time to get used to the husband part. People say I love you when they don't mean it."

"I mean it," Diego interrupted with a scowl. Did she think Zorro didn't mean it this morning?

Now Victoria reached across the divide and covered his hand with hers. "I know. I want to mean it, too."

Diego sighed, wondering why life had to be so complicated. He'd meant it this morning. He'd almost taken off his mask, but was glad he hadn't. This was better. He took her hand and kissed her palm. Now he was thinking it will be dangerous whenever he revealed himself to her. Not because of the alcalde, but because he would destroy that light in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all of a sudden I don't like this chapter very much. But you get to meet Diego's friends, who know the real Diego. It would be a shame if they let something slip…

 

Zzz

Diego waited a long time before he opened the carriage door, saying a silent prayer that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life. He shook his mood off and embraced his friend as he stepped out of the carriage.

"Diego, my friend! You are certainly full of surprises."

Diego had to chuckle as Rebecca pushed her husband out of the way. "Nonsense. He's been talking about Victoria forever." She reached up and put her hands on Diego's cheeks, grinning up at the man who was not that much taller than she was before she pulled him down for a hug. She released him just as quickly, slapping him on the arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! No note, no invitation. This is unacceptable."

She pointed a finger at Diego, but smiled before she turned to Victoria, who stood there stunned. Diego came to Victoria's side and put a gentle hand on her back to bring her closer. "Rebecca, I want you to meet Victoria…my wife."

Victoria managed to find her voice. "Please don't be upset with him. Our wedding was rather…unexpected," Victoria added with a blush and a glance sideways.

Rebecca put a hand to Victoria's cheek and chuckled. "Hardly." Rebecca pulled her forward into a hug, and left her arm around Victoria as she looked back up at Diego. "Every time Diego comes we ask why he's not married yet. Every time his answer was the same, that he was waiting for you to be ready." Rebecca smiled at Victoria again, who turned wide eyes to her embarrassed husband. "Welcome to the family. I'm so glad you came. You and I will have lots of time to chat."

Diego didn't like the expression on Rebecca's face. "Rebecca, behave. You're supposed to tell her how wonderful I am and that she shouldn't worry that I convinced her to elope."

Rebecca wasn't bothered, and she tucked Victoria's arm into hers and started pulling her toward the house. "I can't believe you did that. You deserve everything I tell her."

Luis crossed his arms as he stood beside his friend and looked after their wives. "Suddenly I feel outnumbered. What have you done? Eloped?"

Diego shrugged and reached in to the carriage to grab the basket. He glanced at it, thinking of the cookies they hadn't finished left inside. "She made me cookies this morning. I decided I didn't want to wait any longer."

"Cookies?" Luis asked as they started walking inside.

Diego sighed, some of his worry creeping back. "I pushed her. I was going to Monterey, and all of a sudden I was afraid something would happen…that someone else might come along if I didn't do something. So I pushed. My father wasn't happy, either. Victoria still seems a little stunned. I hope I didn't make a mistake."

"Why stunned? Why would you worry someone else would come along? I don't understand."

"I haven't exactly been honest with you. I never told her I loved her till today. We were just friends."

Luis stumbled and Diego looked back and tossed his friend the basket, but he didn't want to let Rebecca get too far away with Victoria. "What can I say? I'm shy." Luis caught up with him and Diego entered the kitchen with a little _help_ from his friend.

"Rebecca, Diego says he's shy," Luis announced as he pushed Diego out of the doorway. Rebecca gaped at Diego. "Apparently Diego's been keeping secrets from Victoria. You're not going to let him get away with that are you?"

Diego held out a hand to Victoria, and some of the tension inside him released when she took it after only a second's hesitation. "Please be nice. Yes, this is all a surprise to Victoria. Maybe a little overwhelming." He pulled her to his side and took her other hand to garner her full attention. "There were reasons we weren't ready before today. Now she knows I love her, that I'll do anything to keep her happy. We're married. And we're going to be happy."

When Victoria took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, Diego finally started to feel sure-footed again. His arms gently touched her back before he returned her embrace, kissing her hair before resting his head on top of hers. Luis wrapped an arm around his own wife's waist and they shared a look of concern.

Diego enjoyed holding her for a moment, then he turned his head to face his friends. Rebecca forced a confident smile. "Well, I was just cleaning up from dinner." Rebecca saw the basket her husband had set on the counter. "I guess you're not hungry?"

Diego left his arms around his wife as she turned to face his friends. Diego set his chin on her shoulder, and smiled when she let him. "You didn't eat. Are you hungry?"

Rebecca saw her turn a little pink at being the center of attention. "You've always been impulsive, Diego." She shook her head a little and reached a hand out to Victoria. "You men go get her settled. I'll feed her and we can talk. Give her some space."

Diego frowned as he stood and stared down his friend. Or tried to, but Rebecca was just as strong-willed as Victoria. His shoulders slumped and he took a small step toward the door. "You know how important this is to me."

Rebecca smiled and came around the counter to touch his shoulder. "I know. So let me help. Men…she's probably thought about her wedding her whole life, and you just took her away from her friends and family."

Diego glanced back at Luis, feeling some of his friend's fear at seeing the women join forces. He grinned charmingly at Rebecca. "Are you going to say nice things about me?"

Diego protested when Rebecca shoved him toward the door. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Victoria followed Diego's exit with wide eyes, then grinned as Luis side-stepped carefully past his wife and followed. Rebecca brushed her hands together as if she'd just thrown out the trash, then grinned smugly at Victoria. "First lesson in being a wife: you're in charge."

Rebecca laughed at Victoria's wide eyes. "Come sit down. Did Diego let you eat anything while he was dragging you to church?"

Victoria cleared her throat to find her voice, glancing around the kitchen and starting to feel at home as she sat down on one of the stools pulled up to the counter. "I wasn't very hungry."

Rebecca went to the stove and dipped out some soup. "You try this and tell me what you think. Diego says you're the best cook in the territory, so I'm terrified to let you taste it, but Diego likes it."

"I'm not…" Victoria shook her head as she accepted the bowl.

"Hush. Let him have his fun, he likes to brag about you. It's not much, but it's light enough it should give you some strength without making you sick. You're looking a little ragged."

Victoria smiled at the woman, happy for a new friend as she wrapped her hands around the warm bowl. The hot bread Rebecca sliced and buttered for her smelled divine, but she didn't think she could eat anything. "You're very kind. I'm sure it's wonderful."

Rebecca pulled out a bag of string beans and drew up her own stool to sit near Victoria as she started snapping ends. "Welcome to the family. Diego is like my brother. I'm happy you finally married the boy and put him out of his misery."

Victoria frowned as she poked at her soup.

Rebecca dropped her beans and put a hand on Victoria's arm. "Victoria, you can talk to me. He didn't…you wanted to marry him, didn't you? I know Diego can be impulsive, sometimes pushy, but Luis will suffer the pain of challenging him again if Diego's acted in any way inappropriate."

Victoria shook her head, grinning at the idea of Diego being impulsive or pushy. She never would have believed it before today. Still, she set the bowl down and folded her hands in her lap. Her gaze was drawn to the sound of people climbing up the stairs beyond the wall, and she wondered if that was Diego. "I'm confused."

"I hope we can be like sisters. I always wanted one," Rebecca said with a smile. "I've wanted to meet you for a while. If you're worried about something, please talk to me. I want us to be family."

Victoria looked up at this kind woman who was offering her friendship. "Diego says he's loved me for a long time. Why did he want to get married so fast?"

"Victoria if you've…" Rebecca sighed, disappointed in Diego. "If he was worried about a baby…"

Rebecca trailed off when Victoria's eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned scarlet. "Okay, so not worried about a baby. You haven't…" She smiled, reassured when Victoria shook her head vehemently.

Rebecca patted Victoria's hand with a grin. "Well, you're a better woman than me." She laughed at Victoria's reaction, loving this woman who had such an expressive face. "That's another story. Why are you confused? Surely you've talked about marriage before. You must know what changed."

"Rebecca—" Victoria swallowed the lump in her throat. "He never said anything before today. I didn't know he cared about me at all. We took a walk this morning, and he took me to the church, told me he loved me and wanted to marry me. Said we should marry before his trip to Monterey."

Rebecca stared hard at Victoria for a moment, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Never…" Victoria shook her head. "So that's why he said you're surprised and overwhelmed."

The kettle whistled and Rebecca soon set a cup of hot tea in front of Victoria. They were both quiet for several moments, and Victoria was grateful for the tea. She still didn't think she could eat anything.

"Diego stood up for me at my wedding. Did he tell you that?"

Victoria glanced up in curiosity and shook her head. She was starting to wonder if Diego ever told her anything.

Rebecca took a sip of her tea as well, trying to wrap her mind around a man like Diego eloping. "I'm afraid I don't have any answers for you. Diego's the best man I know. He loves his father, loves the land. Appreciates the world in a way most people don't. My wedding was rushed for a reason. Luis was so…different. We were swept away. He was the blacksmith on my father's ranch."

Victoria regretted bringing such a sad, faraway look to this kind woman's face, and put her hand on Rebecca's arm to offer her own comfort.

Rebecca shook herself and smiled weakly at Victoria. "My father didn't approve, actually tried to kill him for what Luis had done to his daughter, as if Luis alone had gotten me pregnant." Rebecca shook her head. "Diego tried for two weeks to convince my family to sanction the marriage. I loved my brothers, and he knew it hurt that they weren't there for my wedding. I wasn't strong like you…my family was all I knew."

She took a long swallow of tea and shrugged away the memories. "Diego told me your parents are dead, I'm sorry. I don't know why he was in a hurry, but he must have had a reason. I'm guessing if you didn't have any warning, your brothers weren't there."

"My brothers?" Victoria asked in surprise. "How do you…"

Rebecca gave a half smile and shrugged one shoulder, confused herself. "Luis and I wanted to come to California, there was nothing left for us in England. I was ruined, Luis was hunted. We wanted to come." Rebecca shook her head. "Diego didn't want to leave Spain when his father called him home. When he arrived, though…Victoria, he's talked about you since he returned." She gestured at the cup in Victoria's hands. "He gave up coffee, said you preferred tea."

Victoria glanced down at the cup as if it were a foreign substance. Diego always drank tea. He often shared new flavors which arrived from Europe or he made himself. That didn't make any sense. Victoria shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Diego likes your brothers. It didn't sound like they would object to the wedding." Rebecca pondered for a moment. "Was there something else standing in the way? Maybe Diego's father?"

"His father is a good man. I overheard him arguing with Diego about the rush. Don Alejandro didn't understand either." Victoria bit her lip, her heart sinking again. "There might have been someone…" Victoria blinked as her vision clouded. "I didn't know. There was another man. I thought I wanted…I'm not sure what I wanted. But I didn't know Diego thought about me at all."

Rebecca pulled Victoria's fingers away from the nearly empty cup of tea before it shattered in her tense fingers. Victoria glanced up and now she saw reserve in Rebecca's eyes as Rebecca squeezed her hand. "What do you want now? Who? If you're in trouble…if you married Diego for any other reason…tell me now. I'll help you. Diego would help you. Diego deserves a wife who will love him faithfully for who he is, not because of his land or title."

Victoria shook her head and wiped the moisture from her eyes, not cowing from Rebecca's penetrating stare. "No. The other man…it was nothing." She smiled, helpless against the crazy waves of emotion which were hitting her today. "Diego's my best friend. My friend Alicia thought he…she said he loved me. I never imagined...It's all like a dream. It doesn't seem real."

Rebecca smiled and brushed hair out of Victoria's face, reassured somewhat.

Victoria took a few deep breaths. "I'm glad he has friends like you. He's so reserved in Los Angeles. I want to know his friends, to know him. I want to have a partner, someone who loves me and that I can love. I want to take care of him."

Rebecca chuckled and pushed away the oppressive mood which had settled over the kitchen. "Reserved? If you say so. You might be surprised to find you married a giant child. Men and their toys." Rebecca stood to go to the door when someone knocked. "I think he'll spare Luis this time and play with you tonight instead," Rebecca said with a wink. She laughed loudly when Victoria's eyes grew round and her face lit on fire again.

Victoria's eyes fell to the child on the other side of the door, standing out of habit when someone knocked. This wasn't her kitchen, though. The boy was probably about five years old, and Rebecca reached down and snagged the back of his shirt before he got two steps in the door. Rebecca calmly set him outside again and crossed her arms.

The little boy scratched his hair, eyed the space between Rebecca and the door, and looked up at the woman towering over him. The boy quietly stepped to the side and brushed at his clothes, since he was covered in dirt. He bent to a bucket beside the door and splashed water on his face, not really cleaning much of anything. Rebecca smiled and bent to wipe the boy's face, and this time she missed when the boy slipped past her. The boy's feet were loud on the stairs before she called after him to stop running.

Rebecca glanced at Victoria, who was staring at the open door, as if still seeing the child there. Victoria's hands came up to cover her stomach for a brief second, and Rebecca lost her smile as Victoria wrapped her arms tight around herself. Victoria looked around the kitchen, and Rebecca thought she looked like a child herself, lost and frightened and alone.

She'd be nice to Victoria, but she had some choice words for Diego right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Remember I'm making up Diego's back-story, though I will keep the larger points the same. The timing is not so perfect of the back-story… but hope you forgive me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.


	8. Chapter 8

Luis followed Diego into the entry hall and picked up one of the few pieces of luggage the couple had brought. "Your regular room is open. You're lucky on such short notice. Good thing I'm a forgiving sort, letting you stay here with no warning," Luis complained as he started up the stairs.

Diego shook his head, his own thoughts keeping him silent. He set Victoria's bag by the window of his room, opening the shutters to smell the ocean breeze. He was always happy to come here, where he could be himself and not worry about things for a while. He leaned back against the open window and crossed his arms as he surveyed his home away from home and Luis continued to set up the room.

Would he be sleeping here tonight? His eyes skirted over the bed as his body warred with itself: excited at the possibilities, terrified at the possibilities. She was still like a frightened colt. He'd need to be gentle, patient; on the other hand she was his wife, and he wanted her to share his bed more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life.

His arms tensed before he forced himself to relax and hold onto the window sill. "I'll need another room, at least for tonight."

Luis spilled some of the water he was pouring into a bowl as he sharply looked up at his friend. He calmly set his bucket down on the ground and mimicked Diego's stance, leaning against the dresser. Luis saw Diego glance at the bed before his eyes fell to the floor and remained there. "Can you say that again?"

Diego barely looked up, feeling his neck turn pink as he admitted something so personal. "Victoria's young. She never knew I cared for her. Never imagined I wanted to marry her. I promised if she married me, I wouldn't force her to move faster than she was ready."

"Still the perfect gentleman, even when she's your wife?"

Diego bristled and narrowed his eyes at Luis. "There's nothing wrong with showing a woman some respect. Not everyone wants a secret wedding followed by crossing an ocean to escape family who wants you dead."

"So you had the perfect wedding? Bride's family approving of the rich dowry and your father beaming at his perfect son finding the perfect wife?"

Diego tried to shrug at some of the tension in his shoulders. He ignored his 'friend' and walked into the hall to steal one of the flowers from Rebecca's vase. He smoothed out the pillow, one of two on the large bed. He folded the blanket down himself and smoothed out all the wrinkles before he set the flower on the pillow.

"Some things are worth waiting for." Eventually he pulled his eyes from the bed and faced Luis again. "For that you can carry both bags to the other room." Diego nodded at the two bags he'd left at the door. "Where is it?"

Luis shook his head. "I don't have one."

"Now is not the time for games," Diego growled.

Luis held up his hands in his defense. "I swear. Chase me around the courtyard waving your sword all you want. Ask Rebecca. We have two guests already. All the rooms are full. Unless you think I should kick someone out so you can keep your fool's promise to not share a room with your wife."

Diego stared at his friend for a long while, but decided he was telling the truth. He glanced around his room and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. I'll sleep on the couch. Put my bags in your room till she's gone to bed, I don't want her to know."

"Diego, tell her. You're married. You're her husband."

Diego shook his head. "She'll invite me when she's ready, not because I don't have a place to sleep."

"Diego…"

"The subject is closed." Diego bent down to pick up a bag and waited for Luis to follow him out of the room. He glanced inside once more, then closed the door. He really hoped he didn't have to sleep on the couch tonight.

"And while we're at it, don't talk about fighting. No mention of swords or anything, okay?" Diego grimaced inside. "It upsets her, so I don't want to talk about it."

"Upsets her?" Luis chuckled to himself as he stowed Diego's luggage in his own bedroom. "Suit yourself. I was black and blue for a week last time."

Diego rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my fault you fell over the fence."

Luis shook his head. "Sadly, my wife agreed with you, so I didn't get much sympathy from her, either."

Diego chuckled, then paused at the sound of racing feet. Luis laughed as he bent down and scooped a small boy up and hefted him over his shoulders. "What did Señora Rebecca tell you about running in the house?"

The boy's only response was a giggle as Luis tickled him. "Diego, this is Charlie. Charlie, say hi."

Charlie shook his head.

Luis wasn't surprised. "Charlie doesn't like to talk much." Luis looked at Diego. "Don't worry, though, if you keep sleeping on the couch you won't be bothered with any children."

Diego watched Luis as he played with the child, his friend's past bringing up his own fears for the future.

Luis shrugged away the sympathy he saw in Diego's eyes. "We might not have our own, but we have Charlie and other children running around all the time." Charlie pulled on Luis's hair and Luis threw the boy over his shoulder to go down the stairs.

"Victoria wants children." Diego watched Luis dig through a basket of junk and hand Charlie some contraption. The boy smiled and took off running, since apparently he wasn't here for a social visit. "I do, too. But… I'm sorry about Zara. You shouldn't have had to travel with a newborn baby."

"Stop, Diego. It's not your fault Zara died." Luis shook Diego's shoulder. "You gave us a new life. There was nothing in England for us anymore. It only hurt Rebecca to stay. We're happy in California."

"I didn't give you a new life, just paid for passage. You made a wonderful home here, even after you lost a baby. I'm not sure I could be that strong."

"That doesn't sound like you. Marriage made you soft already?" Luis grinned and glanced around his home, which Diego had helped finance and build. "We do what we have to do. I took Rebecca's family from her, so I'm all she has. I have to be strong for her. One day, maybe we'll adopt Charlie and start our own family."

Diego glanced at the door where Charlie had disappeared. "Why don't you?"

Luis shook his head. "She keeps trying to fix herself. Rebecca feels guilty. Any doctor or shaman comes near, she goes to see him. She thinks it's her fault Zara died, her fault we haven't conceived again."

Diego sunk into a chair and rested his head on his hand. "Sometimes all I can think about is everything that can go wrong. This morning I just knew if I left for a week, Victoria would be gone when I got back. Now I could still lose her. My mother died in childbirth. Victoria's mother was shot. I needed to get her away from Los Angeles for some reason, but anything can happen anywhere."

"You're pathetic."

Diego glanced up from his misery and grimaced as a blush crept up his neck.

"It's not Victoria who's uncomfortable with talk of dueling, it's you. What happened to the confident, never take no for an answer man who got me out of jail? Who jumped into a fight without a sword and beat three men?"

Diego shrugged. "I guess today has been a perfect day. I'm afraid something is going to come along and ruin it."

Luis kicked Diego's boots. "Okay, now you're even depressing me. If this is your attitude, I do want a chance at you. I'll have you on the ground before you know what hit you."

Luis smiled when he saw some of the spark come back into Diego's eyes.

"You know that would never happen."

Luis held up a finger. "I knocked you in the dirt once, and I can do it again."

"Because you cheated," Diego said as he stood to glare at his friend.

"Cheating is a harsh word."

Diego put his hands on his hips. "You faked a sprain. I thought you were hurt."

Luis shrugged, unconcerned. "There's that chivalry again. Love a woman in secret, marry her and don't touch her, lose a duel and whine about it later. Like I said. Pathetic."

"Fine, let's see you do it again."

Luis wagged his finger as he backed toward the kitchen. "Ah ah ah, you don't want to upset your fake-wife."

Diego launched himself at his friend and had Luis in a headlock before he reached the kitchen. "Real wife. And you're going to help me make sure she thinks I'm the perfect man for her, or I'll have to tell Rebecca a few things."

In this position many times before, Luis tried to pull Diego's legs out from under him, but quickly gave up. Diego let him up and Luis stood and backed away, straightening his clothes and thinking maybe it wasn't so bad Diego wouldn't want to fight this trip. "Go play with your wife. Leave me in one piece this time."

Diego lunged again, but Luis dodged him, tipping over a small table in the process. They both stood staring at the broken statue shattered on the floor. "She didn't like that, anyway."

Diego fixed his collar and glared at Luis. "I gave that to her last year for her birthday. What do you mean she didn't like it?"

Luis decided he'd had enough and escaped to the kitchen, stumbling a bit to avoid Diego's attempt at catching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego still hasn't talked to Victoria. Shame on him. There might be some Diego/Victoria time coming up…maybe. I'll think about it.
> 
> Hope you liked it :) Little somber, but it sets some things up. Things will actually get better before they get worse in this story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you also like Rebecca and Luis. :) Thanks to my Facebook group for talking about spices. Katie and DietMJ gave me lots of help and gave me the spices.
> 
> So we left Diego and Luis in the living room last chapter, but the chapter before we left Victoria and Rebecca talking in the kitchen just after Charlie the little boy ran inside. We pick up with Victoria and Rebecca from that point, and then the guys come back.

Rebecca took the untouched bowl of soup and replaced it with something creamier from a smaller pot. "Sit and eat something before you collapse. You have family now. Friends. We're all here for you. Everything will be fine."

Victoria played with her soup for another moment. "Was that your son?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No, my baby died. I'm sorry, I thought Diego would have told you."

Victoria felt terrible. "I'm sorry. He never told me anything about friends outside of Los Angeles. I shouldn't have assumed."

Rebecca smiled weakly, then tried to shake away the guilt. "Charlie's here every day anyway. I do a lot with the school." Rebecca sat back at the table and picked up a few beans. "Zara got sick on the ship from England. I should have made sure there was a better doctor on board, or waited a year or two." She snapped the beans nearly in half and grabbed a few more. "But we're happy here. Luis makes toys for the local children. Maybe one day God will let me carry a child again."

Victoria frowned into her soup, a shiver going down her back as she considered for the first time that her baby might die. What if she couldn't get pregnant? She couldn't have a baby if she didn't let Diego touch her. She'd have to stop being so jumpy. Alicia was right. Diego was a nice man. He wouldn't hurt her on purpose. She turned a little pink, then felt guilty at her thoughts when Rebecca was sitting there with such a sad story. Victoria finally took a bite of the soup, more to change the subject than from hunger. Her eyes widened.

"This is wonderful." Victoria glanced up at the pot and then at Rebecca as she brought the small bowl up to her nose to smell. She took another bite, trying to figure out how she'd never tasted this before.

Rebecca smiled, happy for the distraction. "I thought you might like it."

"What is it?" Victoria was suddenly ravenous.

"Sesame soup. Diego read about it years ago, he likes it. I usually make it when he comes."

"It's sweet? Can you give me the recipe?" Victoria pouted at her empty bowl. It really was only a large cup. Oh…right. Rebecca didn't want to upset her stomach. She'd forgotten for a moment. She wouldn't need the recipe because she'd no longer run the tavern. Diego had a cook. How odd was it that she now had a cook? Servants? She was friends with a few of the women who worked in Diego's house. How would that work?

Rebecca watched Victoria deflate, and wondered why the sudden change. She took the bowl since Victoria's hands had folded on the table, and refilled it. She set her few remaining sesame seeds beside the bowl next to Victoria's fingers. "Sesame seeds. From Asia. Diego gave me the recipe, of course you can have it."

Victoria shook her head. "No, it's alright. I …"

Rebecca leaned forward, trying to encourage Victoria to open up. Victoria peeked curiously into the small bag of sesame seeds. "He told you I run the tavern in Los Angeles?"

Rebecca nodded. "He always said if we came to Los Angeles we should stay with you. I always figured he wanted the excuse to be in town with you. If he wasn't courting you, though…" Rebecca shrugged, still confused at Diego's behavior.

"I guess I don't need the recipe. I won't be running the tavern anymore. I don't know what I'll be doing. Diego should have married someone his father picked out. Why would a caballero marry me?" She turned her hands over, felt the callouses and rough skin, held them up for Rebecca to see. "His wife should have soft hands. I have the hands of a woman who has worked most of her life. I didn't stay in school because my mother needed help in the tavern."

Rebecca took Victoria's hand and held it in both of hers. "School is overrated. It takes a lot of smarts to run a business, I know. I went to school, but I could never have done this without Luis and Diego's help. I don't know how you do it." She placed her palm next to Victoria's. "Hands get rough. It's a sign that you work hard. My hands bled when I had to start doing my own chores. Growing up a sheltered debutante in London is not all it's cracked up to be."

Victoria's eyes widened as she realized Rebecca's life had probably changed as much as hers was about to, only in opposite directions. Rebecca continued. "Diego's not like most caballeros. He'll be perfectly happy if you never throw a party. I think if it weren't for his father and his tenants, he'd be happier in a small house. Leave him to his books and his—"

Rebecca closed her eyes when she heard a crash on the other side of the door. "As I said…boys and their toys." She stood and put a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "Diego's not going to try to change you. He chose you. You chose him. If you're worried about something, tell him. He's sensitive, and if you really haven't been courting, you need to learn to talk to each other. Marriage is compromise, but it's absolutely wonderful to have a man to call your own, who needs you as much as you need him. I'll give you the recipe. His hacienda will be yours—if you want to cook, cook. If you don't, don't." Rebecca smiled. "I won't tell him you have the recipe. A wife always needs something up her sleeve."

"Why?"

Rebecca smiled at her young friend. "You might think Diego is without fault right now, but he can be stubborn. You disagree with something? Make him this. He thinks your cooking is amazing. I keep trying new things, but he still talks about your kitchen creations. I've been quite jealous, actually."

"Jealous of what?" Luis asked as he strolled back into the kitchen.

Victoria glanced up when Diego followed. Had she ever seen Diego this happy? This playful? He was always so reserved…she liked seeing this side of him. Maybe he was right. They needed to get away from Los Angeles, to spend time just the two of them together. He smiled at her, and she felt like she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Diego felt ten feet tall when she smiled at him, and he turned to Rebecca to thank her for whatever she said. He took a step back instead when Rebecca scowled at him. Diego held up one finger. "Nice."

Rebecca kept her eyes on Diego as she spoke to Victoria. "Are you sure you wanted to marry him? Richest man in California and he can't give you a decent wedding?"

Rebecca felt bad when Diego looked panicked at Victoria. She turned and saw Victoria's eyes as large as saucers again staring at her.

Diego was at Victoria's side in a heartbeat, scowling over her head at Rebecca. "Do we need to go somewhere else?"

Luis took pity on his friend. "Victoria, forgive us. We're surprised, that's all. Diego should be too immature to keep a secret." Luis laughed when Diego took a step forward. "He's a good man, though. Best friend a guy could ask for. He's saved my life a few times. Welcome to the family. Maybe you'll be a good influence on him."

Victoria looked down at Diego's hand where it rested on the counter next to hers. She carefully slipped her hand under his, lacing their fingers together. "It's alright. I'm not changing my mind. I know you're a good man. And I know you are a wealthy caballero."

"That's not who I am, Querida. Just like you're not going to change into some caballero's wife. I love who you are. Don't worry that I want to change you."

Victoria smiled up at him and let go of his hand, though she did lean back against him as she finished her soup.

"Victoria and I thought we'd take a walk along the water."

"Sounds lovely," Rebecca said.

Victoria scraped the bottom of the bowl and sat up, finding it easier to relax with Diego standing so close behind her. He was a solid wall at her back, full of heat and support, just what she'd wanted. When he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing, she closed her eyes and relaxed.

Rebecca took her bowl. "I'll copy the recipe for you."

"No, I don't… I guess I don't need it." She sighed. "I thought I could make it at the tavern. I guess I have to get used to someone else doing the cooking."

Diego squeezed her shoulders. "You can cook whenever you want. And Rebecca can still copy the recipe for Alicia. It's not like you're never going to go to the tavern again."

Victoria leaned her head back so she could look up at her incredibly tall husband. He smiled at her, and all was right in her world again.

Zzz

Diego looked down at the sand, smiling even though the wind kept blowing Victoria's hair in his face. The wind blew and tangled Victoria's skirts in his legs, but he didn't mind. It was showing him more of her legs, and he could see her feet since she'd let him take off their shoes to walk barefoot. She was walking close to him. She'd stumbled in the beginning and grabbed onto him, and they'd stuck. She held onto his arm with both of hers except to point out something or fix her hair or shawl. He absolutely loved the wind.

They'd circled back to where they entered the beach after a nice long walk. It felt good to dig their toes into the sand after so long in the carriage, and they paused on the beach to watch the sun go down. She listened as he talked about the motion of the planets and realized she liked having things explained to her. Then he stood behind her to block the wind and wrapped his arms around her waist as he quoted poetry about the stars. She rested her hands over his on her stomach and felt herself relaxing, growing accustomed to his presence.

The whole time on the beach, it was only Diego and Victoria. No one intruded, no one talked about how close they stood to each other, no one drew a sword or talked about politics.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

Diego smiled and kissed her hair. "I would take credit for it, but I doubt you'd believe me."

Victoria laughed, then shivered when Diego placed a kiss where her neck met her shoulder. That was all he did, though, before he lifted her shawl back over her shoulders from where it had fallen. She glanced up at his face, but he was smiling casually, looking out over the water as if nothing were out of the ordinary. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. She'd never spent this much time with a man, especially alone. She'd also never been so happy.

She pulled away to look at him, giggling when she saw his hair. She reached up to try to smooth it into place, but the wind was still blowing. His hands locked together behind her back, bringing her closer to him once again. Victoria stared at her hands resting on his chest, unable to hold his gaze. What would he say if she told him about this morning? What if he found out anyway? Would he change his mind? She saw his eyes drop again to her lips.

She'd kissed another man this morning. She didn't know who he was. She didn't know how Zorro would react to her rushed marriage. She didn't know how Diego would react, either, if he knew. Alejandro didn't stop the wedding, but he hadn't been happy about Diego's haste. Ramone had all but said it this morning. Diego thought the best of everyone. What would he think if he knew the truth? What if Zorro was the type of man to cause a scene when they returned?

She took a step back, gently insistent when Diego tried to hold onto her. She didn't want to see his disappointment if he found out. Would it be worse if he found out later? From a man who claimed to be Zorro? What would happen when they returned to Los Angeles? Victoria pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders and put a hand to her stomach, feeling a little queasy. Victoria crossed her arms over her stomach as she turned back toward where they'd left their shoes.

"Victoria?"

She bent to pick up her own shoes when it didn't look like he was going to. She lifted her foot when he took them from her, but he had set them back down again.

Diego put a hand to her cheek and brought her eyes back to his. "Is something wrong?"

She saw his worry, saw the love shining from his eyes with the concern as he examined her face.

Her vision clouded, guilt warring with the fear that he'd be angry with her. Wouldn't it be better to find out now, though?

"Victoria, I'm your husband now. Your family. Please tell me what's upsetting you." Diego stroked a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "You have to trust me, we have to be able to talk to each other to make a happy marriage. Whatever it is, please tell me."

Victoria dropped her eyes, staring at the white silk of his shirt. He was the polar opposite of the man who wore black, but he was her husband. She'd kissed a stranger, and refused to kiss the man who had stood up in church with her.

"We were married so fast."

Diego sighed and dropped his hand. "I'm sorry. I just…this afternoon…I couldn't go to Monterey without you. I was so afraid someone else would take you away. After the alcalde…" Diego shrugged. "I didn't see a reason to wait."

"I mean…you didn't ask me any questions."

"Questions?"

"You really don't care about Zorro? Everyone…"

Diego interrupted her. "I don't care. I never heard the rumors or I would have put a stop to them." Diego grimaced inside, knowing he was crossing the line. He remembered this morning in her pantry, how quickly she'd pushed him away. Yeah, they'd kissed, but he had the pent up frustration to prove the alcalde's remarks were unfounded.

"It was this morning." The words rushed out as she stared at his tie. "I'm sorry. I wasn't going to tell you…" Victoria turned a little pink as she met his eyes briefly. "I wanted to marry you. I didn't want you to change your mind. But if he's angry, he might tell you when we get back to Los Angeles. I didn't want you to find out from him. I don't know his name, but…" Victoria bit her lip, and she reached out to take his hands, desperate to keep him, but knowing she had to come clean. "I kissed him. A few times." She looked up into his eyes, glad not to see anger. "I wanted you to hear it from me, and to know that we didn't do anything else. I promise."

Guilt squeezed his chest till it was difficult to breathe. He should tell her, but she was finally reaching out to him. She still seemed to think Zorro was a threat, he didn't want her to see him as violent, too. She'd also just given him some hope that she loved Diego, not Zorro. His thumbs stroked over the back of her hands. If he told her now, she might demand to return home right away. Later he could explain that Santa Monica was his refuge. Maybe she'd understand that he didn't want to spend his entire honeymoon answering questions about Zorro. She knew how curious she was, didn't she? She'd understand that.

"Querida…"

Loud thunder crashed and lightning lit the dusk as the sky opened up in a torrential downpour. Diego took off his jacket and covered her head, bending to pick up her shoes before they ran for the cover of the house a short distance away.

Victoria shook out his jacket and pushed her hair out of her face when she reached the large porch, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. She stared at his wet jacket, saw Diego soaked to the bone, watched lightning rip open the sky again. This was her fault, God's way of saying she'd gone against the church by kissing a man not her husband.

She sniffed back tears, telling herself Diego was a good man. He might not kiss her the same day she'd kissed a stranger, but he wouldn't demand an annulment. He loved her. He said he did, didn't he?

She met his eyes again, but Diego stepped into her and took her mouth before she could utter another apology.

Zzz

Author's Note:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friends in the FB group said this is a great place to end it. I was afraid I'd bore people with just the kitchen scene. Most of the stuff from here on out is Diego and Victoria, and I know that's what you want to read.
> 
> Thanks again to all the wonderful people who helped with this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, hope you review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marla, the best beta. She didn't beta it all, cuz I changed some stuff tonight, so if you find a mistake it's not her fault. Pam helped me out with some Catholic references, cause religion is important to my Victoria and I'm not Catholic. Jennifer, LaCorelli, Katie, Pam, Diana, Klingon, all my reviewers…oh so many helped with my confidence. Thank you so much.
> 
> Do you want the rest of the kiss? Ok, here you go. Picked up at the end of the last chapter just to make it smoother.

_Victoria shook out his jacket and pushed her hair out of her face when she reached the large porch, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. She stared at his wet jacket, saw Diego soaked to the bone, watched lightning rip open the sky again. This was her fault, God's way of saying she'd gone against the church by kissing a man not her husband._

_She sniffed back tears, telling herself Diego was a good man. He might not kiss her the same day she'd kissed a stranger, but he wouldn't demand an annulment. He loved her. He said he did, didn't he?_

_She met his eyes again, but Diego stepped into her and took her mouth before she could utter another apology._

Diego was a good man, but she'd been right to think about hidden passions. He didn't hesitate, his tongue stealing the apology from her breath as he pressed his tongue against hers. She gasped, wondering how mild Diego could kiss her like this, could excite her more than her outlaw did in the space of one breath. His tongue caressed hers, coaxed her to sink into the kiss, and all thoughts of Zorro vanished from her mind.

Diego wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against him as he pressed her against the stone wall. The hint of rain made her thirsty for more, her fingers brushing up his wet cheek to thread into his hair. Her shirt had been mostly dry because he'd covered her, but now the water from his shirt soaked through her clothes. Rather than make her chilled, his body heated her as no fire ever had. One of his hands caressed up her side and she gasped when his fingers paused near her breasts, but they continued up to caress her neck.

Jealousy over his alter ego reared its head as Diego's thumb stroked the soft skin of her jaw. "You're my wife now. I'm your husband. I don't care what anyone says. I don't care if you had someone else in mind this morning. No other man will come even close to you, do you understand?"

Victoria was about to say she didn't understand, her brain trying to figure out why his words rang so familiar, but he kissed her again. She couldn't think with him standing so close, yet her arms wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer. A gust of wind blew some rain against them, but neither noticed. The wall was cold at her back, her toes chilled from the rain, but she was burning up. And she'd thought kissing Diego would be like kissing a brother?

She'd never been so conscious of her own body, or someone else's. Her breasts were pressed against the hard wall of his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, hear his gasp when her fingers clenched in his hair. His hands smoothed down her sides to hold her hips and she broke away from the kiss to call out his name, overwhelmed by sensation at the same time feeling a strange hunger settle low in her stomach.

Diego heard footsteps and reminded himself they were in public. The beach was relatively private, but his friends had other guests. This was not the way to be patient. He glanced over to see Luis and Rebecca rounding the corner of the porch and heading toward the door, and said a short prayer when Luis looked like he was going to say something funny. Rebecca met Diego's eyes, shook her head slightly and grabbed her husband's collar to drag him inside. One more he owed Rebecca, and from the disapproving look he just got, she'd collect.

Diego forced his hands back to Victoria's waist, then lifted one to stroke her flushed cheek as she finally opened her eyes. "That wasn't so scary, was it?"

Victoria's eyes widened as she looked at Diego, her heart still pounding in her ears. Not scary? A kiss wasn't supposed to make you lose all control, lose any sense of reason. She'd enjoyed kissing… at least she thought she had…..right now she couldn't quite remember who she'd kissed before. Now she was terrified she would be addicted to this man who was standing so close no one looking could tell where he stopped and she started.

Looking—she panicked and glanced toward the street, but no one was there. She and Diego were married, they were allowed to kiss. Sharing responsibility, supporting each other, loving each other…but no one ever said how quickly you could grow absolutely dependent on another person. And he said that wasn't scary?

Diego moved away slightly at the panic in her eyes, but left his arms around her waist. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't…" Victoria flushed deeper. "Maybe a little. I liked kissing you."

Diego hugged her tighter, his mouth covering hers as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Her tongue joined him faster this time, and Diego groaned at the thought of a lifetime spent kissing her…and doing other things. "Good," Diego whispered against her lips. "Because I plan on kissing you often," Diego whispered against her ear. He kissed her there, then trailed his lips down her neck to kiss her shoulder, moving her shawl out of his way without asking.

Her nails dug into his arms when his hands slid up her sides and he so obviously stared at her breasts. They tingled more now even when they weren't touching him, because his hands were so close and his eyes were so intent. Was he going to touch her? Did she want him to? The wind gusted again, and a table fell on its side and rolled toward them. Victoria jumped at the noise, but Diego cradled her face and took her mouth again.

He loved her taste, loved it when she made that sound when he sucked at her bottom lip. She didn't seem frightened now. The sun was down, no one was around. He wanted to see what other sounds she would make. He felt her fingers clench in his shirt as he stepped close again, but it wasn't close enough. Her skin felt so soft, but once again it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. His arms wrapped tightly around her again, his tongue caressing hers as he thought of other places he'd like to kiss.

She called out his name—Diego, not Zorro. Victoria was his wife, finally. He could kiss her, touch her. His fingers clenched on her waist before traveling lower. He was her husband, he wasn't sneaking around stealing kisses in secret. The wall behind her was also much more sturdy than the pantry from this morning…

She gasped for breath and pushed against his chest, and Diego tried to focus again. Her eyes were wide, and he couldn't help grinning at her swollen lips. His tongue licked over his lips and he savored her taste, knowing he was breathing just as hard, was just as overwhelmed. Maybe a little less overwhelmed, he thought as he brought a hand up to stroke her flushed cheek. He swallowed his disappointment. He'd said he would give her time. He tried to lighten the mood.

"You can kiss me any time you want." Diego's eyes fell to her hands where they clenched in his shirt. "Or touch me." She immediately lifted her hands, but Diego covered them where they were. "Querida, we're husband and wife. You went to confession this morning. Nothing that happened before matters. Nothing we do will be shameful or embarrassing."

Her fingers moved only slightly where they were splayed against his shirt, which was wet from the rain but warmed by his body. "You're not mad?"

Diego shook his head. Maybe she'd remember this and not be mad when he finally told her. Maybe when they returned to Los Angeles. Zorro had no place on this vacation. Diego and Victoria, starting their life together. When they returned to real life, he'd show her the cave, let her ask all the questions she wanted. Now was not the time for talking. "I'm not mad. I'm thrilled. Today is the happiest day of my life."

She leaned her head back on the wall as she looked at him, wondering how honest you were supposed to be with your new husband. She grinned, picturing Alicia's response to Victoria turning chicken instead of talking with her best friend. "It's just a little overwhelming. I didn't know…"

Diego wrapped his arms back around her, lonely now without feeling her body against him. He couldn't help but grin when her breath caught in her chest again.

Victoria swallowed and forced herself to continue when she saw he was waiting for her to finish. "I don't like the idea of losing control. It's difficult for me."

Diego pressed his lips to her forehead, then because he could, pressed his lips gently against hers. "I'll be here if you lose control. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you. You will be there for me. It's ok to let someone else have the control for a little while." Victoria covered his hand where he cradled her cheek, frightened at how comfortable she was becoming.

Diego stepped back, but took both her hands in his. "Did you eat enough?"

Victoria blushed. She'd never had someone worry about her before. "Yes."

"Your room is ready if you're tired. If you're cold you could have a hot bath." Diego shrugged one shoulder. "Or we both could share one…" he mumbled. Diego dropped his eyes when hers grew round. "Or we could sit and talk. Or we could read, or play some games with Luis and Rebecca."

Victoria tried to catch her breath at the vision of her and Diego sharing a bath. Did people do that? It scared her that the idea excited her, so she shut her eyes tightly to push the thought from her mind. She was afraid, not excited. She wasn't supposed to be excited at the idea of… Victoria shook her head.

"I like Rebecca. Thank you for bringing me here."

Diego smiled, a little disappointed, but he could tell he'd sparked her interest. She wasn't running. "Luis is a troublemaker. Not quite sure how he stole Rebecca away, but they are great friends. I wanted to show you that friendship is a solid foundation for marriage. I'm sure you hear a lot of bad things in the tavern. Not everyone is like the people of Los Angeles. Our marriage will be different."

Victoria smiled and smoothed his hair since she'd messed it up. "Will you read to me?"

Diego grinned, and Victoria knew she'd picked the right choice. She liked pleasing him. She realized he made her happy as they entered the house.

"I'll show you your room," Diego said as he led her upstairs. "You can put on something dry. We'll go shopping in the morning."

Diego opened the door, but stayed in the hall when she entered the room. He saw her hesitate, but she relaxed when she realized he wasn't following her. "I didn't think to unpack your things. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be downstairs."

Victoria walked to the bed, picked up the flower. She turned to him and watched while he placed her slippers just inside the door before beginning to pull it closed. "Diego… thank you."

Diego paused in pulling the door closed. "Nothing to thank me for. I love you."

The door clicked gently after he left, and Victoria wondered if she'd ever get used to the words. She smelled the fragrant petals as she stroked her lips with the flower. Diego had said he planned on kissing her often. She glanced at the bed. His kisses made her curious.

She'd seen men without their shirts before. Downstairs on the porch, her fingers had wanted to remove Diego's shirt. She wanted to see him. That wasn't shameful, Diego said, because they were married. Some men scared her. Many women seemed afraid of their husbands. Diego was different. She opened her bag and pulled out a dry dress. She set it aside and lifted the white lace nightgown she'd also packed. It was the only thing in her luggage—the only thing she owned—that she'd never worn before.

Would she wear it tonight? She gently spread the gown on the bed. Diego had slept in this room, in this bed. She glanced around, but didn't see his bags. He'd been up here, she knew. He really wasn't going to pressure her. She walked over to the window to look out, the stars showing her crashing waves and seagulls dodging raindrops. It was a different world, but Diego made her feel safe, comfortable. The wind gusted again and she jumped back at the spray. She pulled the shutters closed and faced the room again.

The white gown seemed to glow against the bedding, and she rushed to stuff it back in her bag. This morning she'd enjoyed another man's kisses. Hoped that Zorro would agree to marry her. Now she was here with another man, who was already stirring exciting new feelings. What did that say about her? What kind of woman acted like this? She changed her clothes carefully, trying not to be so aware of her skin. When she was put together again, she glanced around the room.

Why was she suddenly lonely? Her hand froze on the doorknob before she left the room, then she turned and sank into a chair. She wasn't a weak woman who needed a man. She was a good woman. She had a duty as Diego's wife, but she wasn't supposed to be thinking these thoughts. She wanted children, she didn't want these feelings. She glanced over at the bed. She wished Alicia was here.

She smiled at the lily on her pillow. She'd spent nearly the full day with Diego. It was nice having someone to call her own. Alicia sometimes blushed if she was late to work. Alicia wasn't a bad woman, even if she did like to tease Victoria. Victoria glanced down at the ring on her finger. Diego was a good man, too, but a man was supposed to have these feelings.

But maybe he was right? Diego said it wasn't wrong. That she confessed and everything that happened before was forgiven. She stood and looked out the window, then glanced at the door. Was he missing her now? She rushed out of the room, curious about what the night would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed our favorite couple getting closer together. Hope no one gives up on the story while our hero works out some issues. I have some plans for their characters, so feel free to shout out your comments and get mad, but I will try to still keep you entertained. It will have a happy ending! Don't forget LiveJournal :)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was tempted to add a chapter earlier with two words on it: April Fool's. But I didn't. Aren't I nice? Thanks again to my beta Marla and for all the encouragement from others I've received on this fic.

Diego floated down the stairs, happier than he'd ever been. Victoria was reacting to him now, not jumping away any time he came near. Those kisses…Diego tugged at his collar and removed his tie. He'd give her time, because he wanted it to be perfect. It might be uncomfortable for her if he pushed her too fast. She was his wife, she wasn't going anywhere. Zorro certainly wasn't a threat, and she didn't act like she wanted someone else. He finally had her, and he wasn't going to screw it up.

He was grinning at his tie when he heard Rebecca clear her throat. He glanced up to see Rebecca and Luis sitting in the family room staring at him. "Hi," Diego said with a grin.

"Hi?" Rebecca asked.

Diego cringed, then backed away to the door. He found his jacket and slipped back inside, but Rebecca was still scowling. "Where are your boots?"

Diego glanced down at his chilled toes, sandy from the beach. "We got caught in the rain. They'll be there tomorrow."

Rebecca's eyes turned concerned as she stood to take his wet jacket and hang it up to dry. "Diego, do you know what you're doing?"

Diego smiled. "I'd hug you, but I'm a little wet. I know you probably have questions, but what do they matter?" He took her shoulders gently, wanting her to share in his excitement. "She's married me, Rebecca. You wanted me to get married, right?"

Rebecca frowned at his excitement, because he acted like nothing was wrong. "Yes, but what about this other man?"

"What other man?" Diego's voice turned cold in a second.

Rebecca shrugged. "You see? Why all the secrecy? Why the rush? It doesn't seem like you've talked to her at all."

Diego stared hard at her, but Rebecca had no answers for him. The only other man was Zorro. He had to believe that. "The other man wasn't right for her. She figured that out before I proposed." Diego squeezed her hands, but Rebecca pulled away and crossed her arms. "Becca, I know you're worried, but things will be fine. You like her, don't you?"

Rebecca frowned, sensing Diego's hidden fears. "Yes, but I don't like all this secrecy. Why does Luis feel confident you're not going to beat him up this trip?"

"I don't beat him up!" Diego glared at his friend, who started coughing. "Not recently," Diego hedged. "I can't help it if he never learns." Luis grinned foolishly at Rebecca, who shook her head at her husband.

Diego drew her attention again. "Victoria doesn't like violence. I thought I'd make my wife happy by not talking about it so soon after getting married. I thought I'd make you happy by not dirtying his clothes. Didn't you complain last time?"

Rebecca glanced between the men in the room, sure there was something she was missing. "What are you hiding?"

Diego glanced behind her as he heard footsteps on the stairs. "Just be happy for me, Rebecca. Please?"

Victoria wasn't sure what she'd walked in on, because Diego's friend appeared to be upset about something. Had she seen them kissing? She blushed as she remembered the feel of Diego's body against hers. Distracted by the memories, she forgot her concern. Diego took her hand, and she smiled.

"Victoria and I were going to read down here for a while, if that's alright."

Diego silently told Luis to scram, and he was surprised at Rebecca's protest. "Not on my couch, you're not."

Luis jumped up before Diego snapped her head off. "Diego, go change. You're dripping all over Becca's floor."

Diego blushed when he realized he'd forgotten. He kissed Victoria's hand and gestured to the bookshelf in the corner. "Do you want to pick something to read? I'll be right back."

Victoria was flustered when she realized she'd been staring at Diego as he climbed the stairs. She'd never noticed a man's legs before. Or his… Victoria blinked and blushed when Luis winked at her.

Rebecca slapped him on the shoulder. "Luis and I are retiring for the night." She smiled when Luis wrapped his arms around her, hoping her new friend found happiness with Diego. "You know where the kitchen is if you get hungry again, make yourself at home. My room is at the end of the hall." She reached out and put a hand on Victoria's arm. "Knock if you need anything. If you need to talk, or if Diego is being stubborn. You know where to find me, alright?"

Victoria nodded, smiling when she realized she wasn't nervous about being alone with Diego again. "Thank you."

"See you in the morning," Luis said as he squeezed his wife then released her to follow Rebecca up the stairs.

Victoria put her hands to her stomach to quell the excited butterflies. Since when had they turned to excited butterflies? She wasn't afraid anymore. She was afraid …of some things. One thing. But she liked his kisses. She liked it when he held her close. Diego was gentle, he wouldn't hurt her. Then she remembered the passion of his kisses, the loss of control. Would Diego lose control, too? A lady wasn't supposed to lose control…

She jumped when she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and rushed over to the bookshelf, but she couldn't focus enough to read titles.

"Luis and Rebecca say goodnight?"

Victoria turned and smiled at her husband, the butterflies taking flight again. "Yes. They were very kind."

Diego wrapped one arm around her and kissed her forehead before he turned to the books. "Did you pick one you liked?"

Victoria looked over all the books and was silent. She knew Rebecca was from England, but she spoke Spanish quite well. The titles all looked English to her. Did Diego think she could read English?

Diego chose a book rather quickly, not sensing her growing distress. "Pride and Prejudice. Rebecca's friend wrote this."

Victoria swallowed dryly. "It's an English book?" Victoria asked as she stared at the cover.

"Oh, sorry." Diego returned the book to the shelf and ran a finger over the titles till he chose another book. Now when he showed her the title, it was in Spanish. "Education is important to Rebecca. She's involved with the school, teaches people to read and speak several languages. She had this translated. She's been after me to read it for a while now."

"I can't read or speak English," Victoria said, staring at all the books on the shelf. There were many, but Diego owned even more. Reading was important to him.

"Why would you need to? I could teach you if you want. If you ever wanted to travel, I'm sure you could learn."

"You would take me places?"

Diego smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I'd take you anywhere you want to go."

Victoria rested her head against his chest. She would enjoy seeing some of the places she'd heard about, but in truth she wanted to stay home. Start a family. What was the right answer? Did Diego want her to travel? He often went out of town…

"Honestly, travel outside of California is quite dangerous. That's why I like books. You can read about places without the expense or the risk."

Victoria smiled. She didn't care that Diego considered travel risky. It was his way of protecting her. What good was courage or swordsmanship in family life? She'd chosen the right man.

She pulled away, curious now to know what was in the book. "Rebecca's friend wrote a book?"

Diego smiled. "Lots of women write, Doña Corazon."

Victoria grinned sheepishly up at her husband. "I guess Doña Corazon will retire now."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I knew what I was talking about." She wrapped her arms back around his waist. "This is not at all what I expected."

"In a good way I hope."

Victoria smiled up at him, then surprised him by standing on her tiptoes to press her lips against his. "Thank you. Will you read it to me?"

Diego licked his lips, wanting to kiss her again. But she'd kissed him this time. She kept hugging him. He was winning her over, it wouldn't be a good idea to push. The night was young.

Diego sat down in the corner of the couch and held out his hand for her. "You could lay down if you want. I know you must be tired." Diego saw her hesitate, but at least she was considering it. He pulled the quilt off the back of the couch and folded it into a makeshift pillow on his lap. He wondered if Victoria realized he was just as nervous, and Diego held his breath as he watched her fidget. Then he tried not to do anything foolish as she curled up on the couch with her head in his lap.

Victoria turned onto her back to look up at him, and he smiled. The book was forgotten while he tried to figure out where to put his hand. Her stomach seemed safe, so he tentatively rested his hand there. Surprised, Victoria grabbed his hand with both of hers.

He met her wide eyes. "Is this wrong? Am I hurting you?" Victoria thought for ages, then finally shook her head. "You want me to move?"

Victoria thought some more and turned pink again, but she pulled her hand out from under his. She covered his hand and tried to remember to breathe as Diego's eyes skimmed over her. His hand moved gently, caressing back and forth just once. She was so small, and he could feel her breath tremble as she forced herself to breathe.

"Pride and Prejudice?" Victoria's voice barely escaped, but Diego heard. He stroked her cheek quickly with one finger, then returned his hand confidently to her stomach. He had to clear his throat several times before he was able to start reading out loud to his wife.

Zzz

Diego finally stopped reading. The book sounded interesting…he didn't want Victoria to miss it. He gently closed the book and glanced down at his sleeping wife. Her hands covered his where it still rested on her stomach.

Luis thought he was being a fool. Diego could carry her upstairs right now, while she was still sleepy. She liked kissing him. She'd like the rest, too. She just let her mind get in the way, making her nervous and jumpy. If she was sleepy, maybe she'd relax and enjoy it more?

Diego scowled, upset with himself. He dropped the book on the table nearby rather loudly. He'd be patient, wait for her to get accustomed to him. Look how far they'd come today. Victoria stirred, and his name in her sleepy voice had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever heard. He stood and lifted her into his arms before she woke completely and before his thoughts started tempting him again.

"Diego?" Victoria asked when she felt him climbing the stairs.

"It's time for you to get some sleep. The book can wait."

Victoria watched him as he carried her so effortlessly, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Diego smiled at her. "Don't be. I liked holding you."

They reached the top of the stairs and Diego could feel her start to tense. "Sleep as long as you like. Tomorrow we can walk around the city." Diego set her on her feet and opened her door, but didn't move to enter.

The confused smile on her face made Diego wonder if Luis was right. She was his wife now. He stepped into her and wrapped his arms low around her back. "I promised. If you want me to come inside, you have to ask me." Diego held his breath for a moment, begging her silently to pull him inside with her.

She bit her lip in indecision, and Diego's hand came up to stroke her cheek and relax her mouth. Luis was wrong. She'd come a long way in only a few hours. He could push tomorrow. "I love you, Victoria. You've had a long day. Go to sleep." Diego pressed his lips to her forehead and left her standing in the doorway.

Victoria stared even after he'd disappeared. Alicia's words echoed in her mind, but she had to move at her own pace. Tomorrow was soon enough. She was sleepy. She closed the door behind her and glanced around her room. Would this be the last night she ever slept alone? What was it like to sleep next to another person? Diego was so tall, his arms and hands wrapped around her made her feel tiny.

And cherished, she thought as she looked at the lily on her pillow. She quickly stripped out of her dress and climbed beneath the covers. She turned over to face the empty side of the bed. This bed might not even fit in her room at the tavern. There was room on it for both of them. _I liked holding you_. Maybe it would be nice to be held while she slept. She liked kissing. Diego could do what he wanted to give her a baby, then he'd hold her through the night. Then she'd have her own baby to hold and love, along with her own husband. They would all take care of each other. She fell asleep quickly, dreaming of babies with blue eyes and black hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I asked on my FB group what book Diego and Victoria might read, P&P was suggested. I never thought about the English/Spanish thing much, but I amplified it a little for fun. It would probably cost a fortune to have it translated, but go with it. Yes, Diego had some naughty thoughts, but don't worry. He's hiding Zorro, but otherwise he's not going to be a bad guy in this story. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget, check me out on LiveJournal. And our New World Zorro Fanfiction Facebook page now has 42 members! Was talking to LaCorelli the other day and we really love the community, knowing writers and readers and fans can bond over these characters we love so much. I hope you enjoy, and have a great week!
> 
> And to make my week a little better, if you enjoyed or have any comments, please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thanks everyone for enjoying my story. I hope I manage to keep your interest. Be patient with Diego, I think it will be worth it in the end.
> 
> Once again thanks to my beta Marla.

Victoria woke suddenly, but she didn't jump out of bed. She had no chores to do. She rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Would she start sleeping late like Diego now? That thought made her leap from the bed. She might not have her tavern to manage, but she wouldn't sleep all morning.

From hearing Rebecca talk, she could influence her husband in small ways. She'd find something to do. She was never one to waste the day. Maybe they'd find something they enjoyed doing together. She glanced back at the bed, at the second pillow which lay untouched, then rushed to straighten the covers.

Maybe she could learn to enjoy making love. Some women did. In the tavern, men were rude. Things they talked about with their friends didn't sound enjoyable for a woman, didn't sound decent. They also didn't seem to care.

Diego cared, though. But what if he lost control?

As the tavern owner, women expected her to know things, came to her for help because she would keep a secret. Cuts, tears, bruises, blood… Alicia told her that wasn't like having relations with a man you love, with a man who loves you. But she'd seen Alicia with a bruise before. Her wrists had finger marks on them, her lip had been swollen. Diego was bigger than Alicia's husband. Alicia was bigger than Victoria. Diego thought it was perfectly normal to lose control…

Victoria splashed cold water on her face and got ready to face the day, putting her back to the bed and wanting out of the bedroom. Diego said she could cook whenever she wanted. Rebecca said she could use the kitchen. She'd make breakfast for her husband, like she always imagined she would. She didn't know how to be a gentlewoman. She'd pictured marriage as a partnership, working together—probably at her tavern. Diego spent a lot of time at her tavern doing nothing. That didn't mean she had to. She shook her head, determined to stop thinking poorly of her husband. He spent time there because of her. He had a large ranch, tenants. Surely he must do something. Hopefully, he would show her.

She played with her ring as she crept down the stairs. She had a lot to learn. Diego said they'd spend the day together, so she would pay attention, learn what he expected from a wife. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, seeing legs hanging over the side of the couch where she'd sat with Diego last night. This wasn't a tavern, but maybe one of Rebecca's guests had passed out down here after she and Diego had gone to bed? She relaxed when she heard Rebecca say something from the kitchen, knowing she wasn't alone downstairs. She wouldn't miss having to deal with drunken guests. She walked over to pick up the quilt which had fallen onto the floor, and gasped when she saw the man was Diego.

Diego didn't drink, she told herself. Maybe he only drank at night? Was that why he slept all the time? She tilted her head as she tried to imagine another reason he was down here sleeping at that awkward angle instead of in his room. She bit her lip and covered him anyway, jumping when he stirred. She took a step back, but he'd felt the blanket and opened his eyes.

He grinned at her and she tried to smile back. "Victoria, good morning." Diego groaned when he moved, but settled into a seated position before smiling up at her again. Not exactly the most restful night he'd ever spent. "Sleep well?"

Victoria glanced up the stairs, then at the empty spot next to him when he invited her to sit. He didn't look like he'd gotten drunk last night, but he hadn't had much of a wedding celebration. He was more relaxed here, his good friend Luis was a trouble maker. What if she was wrong?

"Did you sleep here last night?"

Diego slouched down in his seat, stretching out his legs and leaning his head back with a sigh. He'd planned to wake up before Victoria. He also hadn't considered how hard it would be to sleep with her so close, knowing his ring was on her finger.

"There was only one room," Luis said from behind her, shaking his head as he answered her question from the kitchen. "He told us he was bringing his wife. I didn't know he needed two rooms."

"Luis…" Diego warned, but Luis didn't stop on his way up the stairs.

Victoria followed Luis with her eyes, then glanced back at Diego who was staring after him as well. Luis obviously disapproved of her. Diego had given her his room last night, but she as his wife should have invited him in. Why didn't he tell her?

Diego shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?"

Diego stood and folded the blanket, straightened the cushions on his make-shift bed. "I told you I'd give you time."

"You told me you had a room!"

Diego's movements froze, turning to face her. "Victoria, I'm trying to be a good man. I didn't want you letting me share your bed because I needed a place to sleep."

"Just to sleep," Victoria crossed her arms in front of herself and looked at her toes.

Diego's mouth dropped open in surprise. Yesterday, Victoria might have thought of him as her friend. Last night, he thought he'd shown her he was a man, and that there was more chemistry between them than he could ever create in his lab. Were they back to being friends this morning? Or did she honestly not realize how much he wanted her, how much she wanted him if she would stop being afraid. "Querida—"

He forced a smile as Rebecca walked up behind Victoria and put an arm around her. Diego wasn't sure if he was relieved or annoyed at the interruption. After last night, maybe he didn't care. _She_ could plan to just sleep. He could convince her otherwise. He was not going back to being friends. He'd already warned her he was going to try to seduce her. Luis was right, she was his wife. If she felt guilty and let him share her bed, so be it. He didn't have to promise not to make love to her.

"Good morning, Victoria," Rebecca greeted.

Victoria forced herself to relax, loosening her arms as she looked up at her husband. He'd been thinking of her, trying to do the right thing, to make her comfortable. In return he'd had a rough night on a couch half his size. Rebecca didn't trust her completely yet, either. She thought Victoria loved another man. What must she think now? And Victoria deserved it. She was not being a good wife. "Good morning, Rebecca."

Rebecca watched Diego, concerned for both of them, but not sure how she could help. "I hope you slept well."

Victoria stared at the couch, and Rebecca felt foolish when Diego scowled at her. She shrugged helplessly. "Are you hungry?" She tried again.

Victoria glanced at Diego then Rebecca, used to having time alone to herself in the mornings. She thought she'd cook breakfast for the two of them, maybe bring it to his room. Maybe they could sit and talk some more before touring the city.

"I thought I'd make breakfast. I didn't realize I slept so late."

Rebecca squeezed the smaller woman's shoulder before moving to straighten up the room. "Feel free. There are some pancakes, or I'll make you whatever you like, but I don't mind if you want to cook."

Victoria glanced up at Diego again who was staring at the couch, deep in thought. It seemed they really needed to work on the talking thing. She wanted to know where she stood. She wanted him to be honest with her in a way Zorro never was. "You told me you had a room." Diego blinked at her, confused. "You said you had a room. You told me people could be different. Men could be honest."

She saw Rebecca turn to face them from the other side of the room, but Victoria felt more confident when Rebecca nodded and smiled in approval.

Diego ran a hand through his hair, feeling silent censure from Rebecca as well. If Rebecca knew the whole story, she would probably toss him off a cliff. Looking at the wounded pride in Victoria's eyes as she held her ground, he started to feel real fear. What had he done? She was mad about him lying about a place to sleep? She wasn't mad. She was hurt, which was worse. He'd only been trying to protect her. Didn't that matter?

How would she react if he admitted he was Zorro right now? He could just tell her she broke up with _him_ yesterday, that her tears and worry last night were over nothing. That yesterday she'd begged him to come to her without the mask, to alleviate a tiny bit of the guilt she was feeling, but he'd refused. That it was all his fault she'd had to deal with nasty rumors. That she'd confessed all, but he still kept the biggest secret in California.

A chill went up his spine and he turned to Rebecca, who was now watching him closely, as if she could read his mind. Rebecca knew him too well, and he approached his wife, the safer of the two women.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect you to find out."

Victoria's eyes narrowed and Rebecca barked out a laugh behind him. He put his hands on his hips and glared at her, but Rebecca came to stand beside Victoria, a unified offense.

"It's still a lie, you just didn't want to get caught."

Diego scowled at Rebecca. "You're not helping."

Rebecca's anger and confusion seemed to lessen Victoria's. She unfolded her arms, glancing again at the ring on her finger. "We're married now. I know you're my husband." She sighed, disappointed as she stared down at her feet. "Can't we share some of the decisions?"

Diego deflated even more, his guilt seizing in his chest. Victoria was a confident, passionate, independent woman. What had he done? Zorro had apparently ruined what reputation she had, and he hadn't even known it. Zorro didn't return her love when she asked, and now she acted as if she'd lose Diego's love if she made the smallest mistake. Or had she accepted him as a last resort? Would she ever love Diego? Did she think she had no choice in her life at all?

She didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms, at least that was something. "I'm sorry. You have to remember this is new to me, too. I'm going to make mistakes."

Diego closed his eyes when her arms wrapped around his waist, determined to hold on to her. He'd accelerate his plan. He wouldn't take no for an answer in Monterey, and he'd return with an army if he had to. She wouldn't find out he was Zorro, because Zorro didn't have to exist anymore. If she saw Zorro again, everything would be over. He'd talk to his father. He'd go to the viceroy if the governor didn't listen. He had money, he'd bribe the man if he had to.

He opened his eyes and found himself the center of Rebecca's attention again. He shook his head slightly, praying she'd keep silent about whatever suspicions she had. He knew Rebecca didn't like secrets, knew she was confused at his behavior. Why did he come here? Rebecca and Luis could ruin it all.

Diego pulled away from Victoria. It wasn't their fault. It was his, and he had to fix it. He had to get her to fall in love with Diego, to forget all that happened before.

"You mentioned breakfast. Why don't I help you?"

"Help?"

Diego put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. "Help." Victoria looked over at Rebecca as if asking what the right answer was, but Rebecca had disappeared. "Stop worrying if you're going to make a mistake, Querida."

Victoria's eyes lifted to his in surprise. "I love you." Diego's hand came up to cradle her cheek. "If you wanted time to yourself, wanted to cook breakfast alone, tell me. If you don't mind me joining you, I'll try not to get in the way too much."

For some reason, Victoria didn't trust his innocent smile this time. Wanting to get back to the playful Diego she'd seen yesterday, though, she took his hand and pulled him after her into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, some trouble brewing. Don't get excited about his plan, it's not the focus of the story. Or Alicia…I wanted to give Victoria a reason for her nerves, not give Victoria an abused friend. Poor Diego still isn't doing the right thing. Funtime in the kitchen coming up ;-) Imagine the possibilities…just kidding. It's perfectly tame, I assure you. You believe me, right?
> 
> So if I wanted to use "vale" instead of "okay"…any Spanish speakers out there? In chapter three, could Victoria had said vale instead of okay to his proposal? Originally I had okay. The yes implies a more confident response. I tend to use okay when she's not sure about something, and yes and alright don't convey the same tone as okay. Like "Do you want to do this?", and she shrugs and says "Vale." That work?
> 
> Once again, I'd love to hear your feedback on the story.


	13. Chapter 13

Victoria wasn't sure why Diego couldn't crack an egg at first. She covered his hand to help, but still the egg didn't crack against the bowl. When she frowned and took the egg from him, Diego stepped behind her. She dropped the egg in the bowl when she felt his breath on her neck, then fought to breathe herself when he leaned forward with his arms around her. He carefully picked the broken shell from the bottom of the bowl, set it aside, wiped his hands on her apron, and settled his arms around her again.

She stared dumbly at the bowl, thinking this wasn't the playful Diego she'd expected from a clumsy man joining her in the kitchen. This was her husband, the man who just yesterday had promised he was going to try his best to seduce her. He squeezed his arms around her and bent to her ear. "You're making omelets with just one egg?"

Shivers raced down her neck all the way to her toes, which curled in her shoes. "I thought you were going to help?"

Diego placed a kiss behind her ear before he straightened up, but Victoria didn't have time to relax. He stepped closer, bent her forward so he could reach another egg. He used only one arm, leaving the other tight around her waist, pulling her into him as he leaned over her to crack an egg with expert precision.

Victoria had to clear her throat to speak. "Why didn't you do that before?"

Diego's fingers pressed into her side, heated her skin through all her layers of clothing. "Must have been a bad egg," he whispered, his breath raising goose bumps over her skin before he kissed her temple.

She blinked and reached for an egg herself, but still that pushed them together. She pulled the bowl of eggs closer so that wouldn't happen again, and they somehow managed to put several eggs in a bowl with only a few shells. Diego didn't seem to want shells in his food, so he leaned over her shoulder to carefully remove each piece.

Soon Diego's arms were back around her waist, his chin on her shoulder as he asked what was next. She looked at the fork she'd set next to the bowl, and glanced across the counter at a whisk. She wondered what she was thinking when she pointed to the whisk, covering his hand on her waist so he wouldn't remove it.

He smiled against her neck and her face flamed. So she liked having his hand on her waist. That wasn't wrong. She moved with him when he used his long arm to grab the utensil, becoming more aware of her own body where it touched his. She was proud of herself. She was making her husband happy, and she wasn't scared of his hands. She was starting to think she liked his hands very much.

A few minutes later, she stared at the scrambled yellow mess in the bowl and then blinked at the cutting board a few feet away. She was supposed to be chopping things up to put in their omelets while Diego cracked eggs. How was it so complicated? Oh. Right. Diego's fingers moved again…such a slight movement. His hands were huge, his fingers stroking slowly back and forth, just enough to remind her he was there. As if she could forget.

She pushed his hands away and turned to face him, but he didn't back up. "You're distracting me. Unless you want plain eggs, I have to cut up the vegetables."

Diego's hands came to the counter on each side of her, joined together and pulled her closer. "I'll help."

"I can't—" Victoria's breath caught, her words failing her as Diego pulled her even closer, even his feet embracing hers.

Diego grinned. "You can't…"

Victoria rested her hands on his chest, then grabbed the lapels of his jacket and shook him—well, as much as she could. "Behave. I can't use a knife if you're distracting me."

Diego grinned for a moment, then raised an eyebrow. "Am I distracting you?" He shrugged at her blush and released her. "I'll do it."

Victoria gaped at him, feeling cold when he stepped away from her so easily to stand in front of the cutting board. He picked up a tomato and the knife and looked at her. She crossed her arms and scowled, waiting for him to show her how he could chop vegetables if he couldn't crack an egg.

When nothing happened, she put a hand on her hip. "Well?"

"I didn't say I'd do it alone. I need some help."

Victoria's arms dropped to her sides as she gaped at him. Yes, he was still playing. Then she could see that maybe he was nervous, too. He needed her attention, needed her to _want_ to be distracted by him. Diego was sensitive, shy around people, and especially around women. She remembered the times he asked if there was someone else. Diego shouldn't have to doubt his wife's affections, especially since he'd married a woman rumored to be involved with an outlaw. He wanted her to love him, wanted her to be comfortable in his presence. She was working on the first part. The second was scaring her only that it _didn't_ scare her.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, clenching her hands together over his stomach. She rested her cheek against his back, listening to him breathe for a moment as he covered her hands with his. He bent to his task, and she wondered if this was what he felt when he stood behind her. It couldn't be, because Diego was all hard lines and muscles. It should be uncomfortable, but his strength complemented her softness. She was wasting space by holding her own hands, so she flattened both palms against his stomach.

She smiled when he stopped chopping for a second, wondering if he was just as affected by her touch as she was by his. Diego was huge, strong, sometimes confident in a way she'd never seen before. She didn't know anything, didn't have the experience he probably had. Her heart sank at that thought, but she had no regrets. She smiled, turning that thought around. If she could affect him this much, even with his experience, with all he'd seen of the world, he must love her very much. Her fingers ran over his stomach, curious at how chopping vegetables could use so many muscles. She squeezed her arms to hug him, and Diego's hands stroked over her arms.

She stepped to his side, leaving her arms around him because she wanted to. "Finished?"

Diego's arms came around her as they looked at the diced veggies. She squeezed him again before she picked up the cutting board. When she stepped away from him to mix it with the eggs, it felt as if her body was still drawn to him. She was chilled, tingling, missed feeling how his muscles moved. She was aware of her own muscles as she stirred and poured the mixture into a skillet, and she shook her head as she wondered why he wasn't still wrapped around her.

She listened to the sizzle as the eggs began to cook, then turned to look at her husband. She frowned when she saw he was looking out the window. She covered his fist on the counter with her hand, worried.

Diego jumped when she touched him, and Victoria wrapped her arms around herself when he pulled away.

Diego watched her withdraw into herself and sighed. "Victoria, I'm sorry." Diego watched her glance around the kitchen, and wished she wasn't so afraid of him, afraid of making a mistake. He wasn't a monster. "You're not the only one afraid of making a mistake," Diego said after a moment.

Victoria glanced up at him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to…"

"You're perfect, Victoria." Diego crossed his arms and leaned a hip against the counter, but there was nothing relaxed in his stance. "Last night you were afraid of losing control. It's not easy for me, either." Diego took a deep breath, but he didn't want to scare her, didn't want her to stiffen in his arms as she had last night. And he didn't plan to stay away from her. "But there are some things a man can't control."

Victoria's eyes widened as she held his gaze, and she couldn't force herself not to look. He'd turned to her, he wasn't hiding or trying to be sneaky. He wasn't being rude or pushing it against her. Diego's arms uncrossed as her eyes trailed down his body, his well-tailored suit not hiding much.

Victoria took a step back, turned to her skillet. She tested the edges of the egg, couldn't help glancing back at Diego's lap.

"You're wonderful and I love you, my body reacts," Diego said, sad that the mood seemed to have been lost. "I said you never have to be afraid of me, but we're married now. I won't always be able to hide how much I want you. I don't want to hide, or pretend."

Victoria glanced up at him, then looked back down to flip the eggs. She turned to face him, her fingertips turning white as she clenched her arms around her waist. "I'm your wife. You've been more than patient."

Diego stepped forward quickly, and Victoria flinched without thought. Diego slowed his approach and put a hand to her cheek. "You are my wife. We will make love one day, and yes, I hope it's soon. What I said still stands, all of it. I want you to trust me. I want you to love me, not let me into your bed just because you think I need a place to sleep, or because you think it's your duty."

Diego shrugged a shoulder, embarrassed even as he stepped close and wrapped his arms back around her. She tensed, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "If I wrap my arms around you, or if you lay your head in my lap, and you feel my body respond, I don't want you to think I'm going to attack you."

Her eyes flew to his, and Diego felt himself blush. "The quilt wasn't just a pillow." His hands smoothed up and down her back. "I don't want you to be afraid of me. I loved feeling your hands on me." He squeezed her gently. "You let me hold you. You can do whatever you want, don't stop because you're afraid of me or because my body scares you."

Victoria tried to relax and put her hands on his chest. Once again she thought of soft versus hard, as she tried to relax her stomach muscles where his…where he pushed against her. "I like your body. That's what scares me."

She lifted a trembling hand to his cheek, smiling weakly when he pressed a kiss against her palm. She ran a hand over the stubble on his cheeks and chin. "I'm learning. Men have always been something to be afraid of. I had to always be on my guard, even with…" Victoria scowled, disappointed in herself for thinking of Zorro again. "I had to protect myself. I trust you. I'm your wife. If you want me, I'll try to please you."

Diego forced a smile, tried to ignore the things she didn't say. Had she been afraid of him yesterday when he kissed her? Is that why she sent him away? "You do please me. I want to please you, too."

Victoria stared at his chin, sad for a moment the wrong man loved her. He reminded her of Zorro, which was strange, yet Zorro didn't love her…not really. She closed her eyes tightly to banish that other man, and met Diego's eyes.

Diego, her husband. He could make her forget if he kissed her again. If he stopped talking about things which scared her, if she stopped thinking about things which she couldn't have. She liked kissing him. She frowned up at him as she ran a finger over his mustache. Was that enough?

Diego saw her frown and released her, wiping a hand over his mouth and mustache. Zorro should have worn more of a mask. What if she recognized him? Standing so close, kissing her… He got lost, forgot everything when she was close. Her frown indicated she didn't forget, though.

He scooped eggs on one plate, looked at the other one he hadn't planned on using. He didn't want to sit far away from her. He wanted to share a plate. Wanted to feed her, wanted to sit close enough to kiss her. But if she looked too close…

Why was she still thinking of Zorro? Hadn't they gotten far enough away from Los Angeles? Did Diego's kiss not satisfy her? When was he going to stop being jealous of himself? When would he stop being afraid she'd find out?

He'd have to tell her eventually. He'd have to tell his father, share with everyone that Felipe could hear. He wanted a family, didn't consider what having something like this weighing down on him would feel like. Even if Zorro disappeared, never showed again, he'd have to tell her.

Victoria noticed the tension in his back as he stared at the plate of eggs and wondered what he was thinking. They'd been having such a nice time before she spoiled things again. She picked up the second plate and brought it near, and Diego filled it with the breakfast they'd cooked together. That was something any couple in love might do.

She sat down and picked up her fork while he returned the skillet to the stove, but he still didn't look at her when he took his seat and stared at his eggs. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to make him happy when she didn't know how? Her fingers clenched on her fork, and she set it down to get up and pour them both some tea. She had to stop being afraid, and stop thinking about the past. This was her life now. Diego was her husband, and that wasn't a bad thing. She trusted him, should be more relaxed around her friend and not wishing he was a masked man she knew nothing about.

Diego glanced up when Victoria pulled her stool close to his before she sat down again. She rested her arm on the table next to his, slid her hand under his to lace their fingers together. He turned their hands over to see her ring.

He didn't have to tell her yet. She was responding to Diego. Smiling at Diego. Today he'd show her Santa Monica. Show her how much fun they could have together. Maybe he didn't need to wait for her to fall in love with Diego…she admitted she liked his body. Maybe she'd let him in tonight. Consummate the marriage, she couldn't run away. He needed her, but he knew she had a temper. He didn't want her to ruin what they could have together by bringing up secrets when they should be enjoying their time alone.

She was off balance. She wouldn't recognize him. He lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss, and touched her ring to make sure it was real. He would keep her off balance. Maybe they both needed to forget about Zorro.

"Can you swim?"

Victoria's mouth dropped open at the odd question, but Diego dug into his eggs. He scooped up another bite and held it to her mouth when she didn't respond. She took the food, her fingers tingling when his eyes dropped to her lips. She shook her head. Weren't they going shopping today? Why would she need to swim?

"Do you want to?" Diego tried to relax, and smiled at her wide eyes. "You said you'd never seen the ocean. Might as well get wet while we're here."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Victoria wondered why she had her own fork if he was going to continue to feed them both.

Diego shook his head and squeezed her hand. "Even the Queen of England has been in the ocean. You don't have to go out far. It's fun. The waves pull at your legs, your feet sink into the sand."

Victoria's eyes grew wider and Diego squeezed her hand again before releasing her to cup her cheek. "It's quite safe." Diego's thumb traced over her bottom lip, this idea growing on him. Waves pushing them together, Victoria relying on him to keep her safe. He leaned over to kiss her shiny bottom lip, his tongue tracing over her only briefly before he pulled back. This time she hadn't stiffened, hadn't tensed at all when he kissed her. "And if you like it, I'll show you something better."

Victoria's heart beat faster, but she wasn't sure why. It sounded scary, it sounded exciting. And what did he mean? Better than the water? Or better than kissing? Maybe the rest wouldn't be so bad?

Victoria glanced down at her plate as Diego pulled it closer to him when his plate was empty. He lifted a bite for himself, and Victoria blinked at her own fork. She picked it up and took a bite, the same way she'd been feeding herself for nearly twenty years. She was still her own person. She never thought Diego could be so overpowering, could make her forget. She wanted a partner, a husband, but that didn't mean she wanted to lose who she was. Diego said it was fine to lose control, that he didn't care what happened before. That didn't mean she was going to forget who she was.

She watched his fingers tense on the table when he saw her take a second bite, but he only took a sip of his tea. The eggs tasted bland when she fed herself. It was nice and he was being sweet earlier, before she ruined it. He wasn't trying to overpower her. Victoria wondered how long it would be until she stopped pushing him away. It wasn't fair to him, after he'd given her so much. She scooped up more eggs, but this time held the fork out to him. He smiled and relaxed, and let her feed them both for the rest of the meal.

There was no other man for her, she owed Diego everything. Her eyes caught on his lips as he chewed. The kissing was good. More than good. The something better for him meant a possible baby for her. She'd dreamed of feeding a baby often, never imagined feeding a man could be romantic. She had no regrets about her life so far, but Diego was offering to show her more. He was being sweet, patient, honest. She wouldn't give Luis and Rebecca more reason to distrust her motives. Diego had fought with his father as well to marry her. Diego would give her a home and children. She would give him whatever he wanted.

Diego took her hand when the eggs were gone and kissed the inside of her wrist. Her fist clenched at the contact, unexpected shivers spreading through her body.

Victoria scowled at herself when his smile faded at her reaction. Some wife she was. She jumped to her feet, wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed her lips to his. She closed her eyes tight and tried again when nothing happened. Her toes didn't curl, his pulse didn't accelerate beneath her hand at his neck. She pulled back and licked her lips, not sure what she was doing wrong as she released him, feeling even more of a failure.

Diego turned to her, pulling her between his legs and putting her hands back on his shoulders. "Victoria…" Diego put his finger under her chin when she still didn't look at him. "I like kissing you. Kiss me whenever you want, but only if you want to. I'm not angry when you don't respond to me, don't get angry at yourself, either."

Diego's hands were gentle at her waist, and Victoria wished Alicia was here to tell her what to do. Rebecca was nice, but she didn't trust Victoria yet. Victoria couldn't blame her. So far, Diego was bending over backwards for her, and she'd offered nothing in return. She let him pull her into his arms, told herself not to be relieved she couldn't feel his body reacting to her.

"I need to shave and clean up, and then we can go." Diego ran his fingers through her hair because he wanted to, but didn't know what to say because he didn't fully understand why she was suddenly so sad.

Victoria put the dishes in the sink and followed him into the living room, thinking of the nice china bowls and large mirror up in her room. "There's water in my room."

Diego stood with his shaving kit and turned to look at her. Victoria's fingers trembled, but she held out her hand to him from where she stood at the base of the stairs. Diego thought back to his plan to keep her off balance, but this didn't feel right. He did want her to love him. He needed to make her comfortable in his presence, didn't like it when she felt she had no choice. Not his Victoria.

He glanced around the room and noticed the book they'd started last night. He picked it up and handed it to her before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look up the whisk sometime. Does anyone have the new one with the balls on the end of a wire? Kitchen utensils…who woulda thought they'd be interesting to read about? It's a stretch to give Rebecca a whisk, but go with it.
> 
> My name is Emma, and it's been eleven days since I got a review…so I'm having serious withdrawal. Hope you like it, at least some of it. Diego and Victoria are still getting used to each other, and Victoria isn't in love yet. Remember this is early in the series, so I can't have them as close as they'd be in a season four story. When I started I didn't realize the buildup was so long. Hope you stick with me! I hope to start writing up a storm now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad most of you are sticking with it. Thanks to Marla for the beta, but any mistakes are still mine.

Diego left the door open and released her hand as he entered the room where Victoria had slept last night. Zorro had been in Victoria's bedroom, but never while she was there. The room felt incredibly small, it smelled like her…but he focused on his tasks. He wasn't going to let her hide completely, so he brought an armchair closer to the dresser so she'd sit near him while he shaved. He opened the shutters and let the morning light into the room, the sounds of the ocean pushing the thick silence away.

He glanced over at her, but she was frowning at the book in confusion. "Did you like the book? I thought you could read some more while I shaved. If you wanted." His hand patted the back of the armchair slightly before he went to the dresser to set up his own things.

Victoria thumbed through the pages of the book and watched him ignore her for a moment. She glanced at the giant bed on one side of the room, the armchair far from it, but close to him. She paused before she left the relative safety of the doorway, then wondered why she was feeling uneasy with Diego. He wouldn't hurt her. She was safe with him, and even if he changed his mind and wanted her now, he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. She closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair, reminding herself that Diego was the best man she knew. If he couldn't control his body, when he did hurt her, it wouldn't be intentional.

She opened the book on her lap, but watched him instead. Wariness turned to curiosity. His eyes caught hers in the mirror briefly when he touched the top button of his shirt, and she looked back at the open book when he started undoing buttons. She felt her face heat as she remembered last night admitting she'd wanted to unbutton his shirt. She couldn't imagine how Diego was so patient with her, because she was confusing even herself with what she wanted. She forced her eyes up again, happy when she realized she was relaxing. The tingles which were absent earlier when she'd forced herself to kiss him started somewhere in her chest as she watched him finish with the buttons.

He pulled at his shirt as if he were about to take it off, then reconsidered and left it hanging open. Victoria told herself she'd seen men without their shirts before, but right now she only wanted to see more. Kissing without a shirt on couldn't hurt. If he lost control, it was his right as her husband. She had one obligation in this marriage, and she couldn't expect him to be patient forever. She shivered as she remembered him kissing her neck. That hadn't hurt at all. Maybe the something better wouldn't be so painful… She was beginning to think she might even enjoy some of it.

She ducked her flaming face when he caught her watching him. Did he know what she was thinking? She heard a splash and glanced up to see Diego splash more water on his face. He was rather sloppy about it as he splashed his chest and rubbed the cold water into his hair. Why would he do that? There was hot water by the fire, he didn't have to use the cold. The arms of his shirt were soaked, and as she watched he dropped it behind him, splashing more water on his chest and the back of his neck.

Her eyes grew round as she finally got a glimpse of her husband. Diego quickly wiped a towel over himself before grabbing his shirt and putting it back on. Victoria sighed in disappointment, even though he left it open. She grinned despite herself, thinking he obviously couldn't read her mind. It was sweet how he constantly tried to put her at ease, but he was her husband. He shouldn't have to. He didn't seem to notice she never started reading, and eventually she closed the book in her lap to watch him.

She thought back to his bath invitation last night. All this time, she thought Diego was rather shy…but he had made the suggestion, even as he blushed. Maybe he was shy. He said earlier he was afraid of making mistakes. He made one now, and Victoria's eyes widened as blood poured from an invisible cut on his neck and he ignored it. Maybe she was making him nervous? He scowled at himself now and pressed a piece of cotton against the cut. Maybe Diego was out of his comfort zone, too. What was she doing to meet him half-way? She couldn't keep herself apart, she was his wife.

She surprised them both when she spoke. "You always shave yourself?"

Diego froze mid-stroke with the blade against his cheek, carefully lifting it away and dipping it in the water before he cut himself again. "Are you offering?"

Goosebumps popped up on her arms and she folded them against her fluttering stomach as he turned to face her. She glanced down at her lap to avoid staring at his chest and shrugged one shoulder. "Some women shave their husbands."

She released the book when he tugged it out from under her hands, then took his hand and stood.

"I don't know how." She squeezed his hands where he held hers between them. "I could learn if you want me to, though."

Diego glanced down at the top of her head, smiling even though she didn't look up at him. This opened up possibilities. This time she was moving closer to him, and it didn't seem like she was forcing herself. She wanted to help him shave. Both of them were going to have to come up with some new routines, so why not start now?

He pulled her to the dresser, realized how much he towered over her. He didn't want to sit down. The water rocked in the bowl when he helped her to sit on the dresser next to it, and he smiled at her blush as she settled herself.

"It's not so hard," Diego said, but even as he said it he was realizing how sharp the blade was. Maybe she could just watch this time? But Victoria was watching intently as Diego showed her the razor and demonstrated his grip. She never could back down from a challenge. Glancing in the mirror, he covered his face with more lather. "The shaving cream is supposed to keep you from cutting yourself." Victoria giggled and he shrugged as he looked at the nick in his neck in the mirror.

Diego hoped his hand stayed steady as he showed her what he did every morning. He felt the scrape of the blade and wondered if he was being an idiot…he jumped at the chance to stand closer to Victoria…but to give her a blade? He ran a finger down his cheek on the spot he'd just cleaned, and hoped he didn't shed any more blood today. "You sure you want to try this?"

The doubt in Diego's voice made her grin, and she sat up straight and held out her hand for the razor. The angle was wrong, though, where she was sitting.

Diego remembered why he'd agreed to this. He stepped in front of her, between her legs. He rested his hands on the dresser on both sides of her hips, caging her in. Victoria sat up straighter with a gasp, but his hands had her pinned. Her toes pointed, she felt his body against hers now from the knees down. The dresser was the perfect height, their faces even with each other as he looked at her and Victoria tried to calm her racing heart.

She glanced down at the razor in her hands, caught sight of his chest with his shirt still hanging open. She'd asked to do this, wanted to do something for him. Her heart kept beating erratically, and her skin tingled everywhere. She focused on the blade as she opened it, and Diego eventually gave her some space and helped her. Victoria pushed all other thoughts from her mind, focused on not cutting him as she put the blade against his skin and listened to his instructions. She'd done harder things in her life, and this wasn't even hard. She wouldn't disappoint him.

Diego had thought bringing Victoria this close would come with some benefits. If she was concentrating on shaving him, maybe he could concentrate on her. Look…touch. Of course, when he'd thought of that brilliant plan, he forgot about the sharp blade he'd armed her with. He didn't even get to look at her as he tilted this way and that to allow her to shave him. He was afraid to touch her and break her concentration, afraid to speak or move and wind up bleeding.

Several minutes later, Victoria leaned back and closed the razor with a satisfied smile. Diego glanced in the mirror, and Victoria leaned over to look at his reflection, too. She sat back and ran her fingers over his wet cheek and chin, quite proud of herself. Diego wiped at the only spot she'd cut him, but he smiled at her and she relaxed again. She set the razor down and put her hands on his smooth cheeks, then picked up the towel to wipe him off.

She wiped his neck off, too, then stroked the towel over his chest for some reason. What would he do if she touched him? Maybe with her lips? She liked it when he kissed her neck…would he? He said he wouldn't attack her, but he said he had no control sometimes. She was so confused. She didn't understand why she was so hot right now… he wasn't crowding her, the room wasn't stuffy. She didn't understand why she was suddenly curious about the 'something better.'

She frowned at him, then touched a finger to the shaving cream still covering his mustache. "Why did you cover your mustache?"

Diego bent over the water basin and washed it off. "Guess I was nervous, too. Wasn't thinking."

He glanced at her when she didn't offer the towel. She seemed distracted by his shirt, and he remembered a scar visible on his chest. Zorro had the scars, had the mustache. He held his breath, bracing himself for anything. He tugged again at the towel, and sighed when she folded her hands in her lap and looked far away again.

Was everything going to be spoiled by Zorro? He scowled at the mirror, but he had no one to blame but himself. Frustrated beyond reason, he grabbed the shaving brush again and the razor a second later. He didn't pause when he cut himself, he'd never shaved his upper lip before.

Victoria wondered what his chest would feel like. The light dusting of hair looked curly…would it be soft like the hair on his head? She shook herself out of her thoughts when Diego tugged the towel sharply from her fingers. She watched him press it against his face, grabbed his arm when she saw blood through the towel. She pulled him in front of her again, then tugged his hands away from his face. "Diego…"

Diego didn't meet her eyes as he pressed the towel against his upper lip, but already the bleeding was slowing. He was Zorro after all, he was usually good with a blade. He glanced in the mirror and licked at his bare upper lip. He was Zorro. Now he was Diego, and only Diego. Zorro was a part of his past. Victoria was more important than playing some hero, and he wanted Victoria to stop thinking about Zorro every time she looked at him.

Victoria tugged the towel out of his hands, then tilted his face up to look at her. Usually she avoided his gaze, but now he was avoiding her. She wiped the towel over his face, gently over his upper lip, and shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Diego asked, staring back at her lap.

His hands once again rested on the dresser, but there was at least a foot of space between them. Victoria reached out and put his hands on her waist, pressed a gentle kiss to his injured upper lip. Diego tried to focus back on Victoria, to let his anger drain out of him as he rested his forehead against hers. It wasn't her fault, this was all on him.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, wiped at a tear he found there. Why the tears now? His fingers threaded into her hair as he brought his mouth down hard on hers, his arm around her waist pulling her tight against him as he tried to use lips and tongue and teeth to make her forget any other man on the planet.

"You married me," Diego insisted, close enough they shared the same breath. "Just remember that." Diego pushed off the dresser hard enough to rattle the mirror, and left her staring after him as he stalked out of the room.

Victoria stared at her lap, wondering when she was going to stop screwing up. She'd tried, she really had. Diego said not to be afraid of messing up, but now he seemed angry with her. She'd only cut him once…Diego did most of the damage to himself. And why?

She glanced over the side of the dresser at her dangling feet and felt even smaller, as if she didn't belong in this grown up world. She heard a loud knock at the end of the hall and remembered Diego didn't even have his own room to change clothes in.

She slid off the dresser and picked up the towel. She'd made him shave his mustache. She hadn't been thinking of Zorro. Diego loved her for how long? Maybe he was used to these feelings. She wasn't. A woman wasn't supposed to want to touch a man's naked chest. Now, she had been so focused on his body she'd missed something she'd done which made him angry. That wasn't proper behavior for a wife, either. What had she done to inspire anger in such a gentle man?

She glanced up at a soft knock on the door to find Rebecca's concerned gaze. "I'm sorry."

Rebecca leaned against the doorjamb. "For what?"

Victoria shrugged her shoulders and dipped the towel into the water, trying to remove the blood. "I don't know."

Rebecca pulled Victoria's hands out of the water, and she remembered she didn't have to clean up after herself anymore. She started to put away Diego's shaving kit.

"Luis and I fought like cats and dogs when we found out I was pregnant." Victoria watched Rebecca in the mirror. "Diego had some big fights, too, with Luis and my father." Rebecca laughed. "With me, too. Luis and I weren't in love at first, but we found our way there through all the things that went wrong. Maybe all young couples fight."

"I didn't even know we fought."

Rebecca put a hand on Victoria's arm. "Those are the worst kind. Diego is incredibly sensitive, and sometimes has a short fuse. He can be defensive, and I imagine he will be jealous, maybe act out in anger. I don't think he's ever been in love before. Talk to him. He's going to make mistakes, too. Just try to keep him out of trouble, and remember he's your husband now."

Victoria frowned, but Rebecca had reason to suspect her feelings. "But Diego doesn't fight. If what you said is true, he would have fought for me. But he didn't."

Rebecca's eyebrows rose. "Doesn't fight?" Rebecca remembered the pleading eyes Diego used last night to beg her not mention his passion for swordplay. She saw the same expression as she looked over Victoria's shoulder to see Diego standing in the doorway now.

Victoria turned when she saw Rebecca's diverted attention. She clasped her hands together in front of her, once again unsure what to do. She wasn't used to feeling this way all the time, and if Diego kept throwing her off balance she thought she might go crazy. She didn't mean to send him mixed signals. She forced herself forward, and her fingers latched onto the bottom of his jacket as she stared at the buttons on his clean shirt. "I'm sorry."

Diego shook his head, his hands coming up to stroke her cheeks and hair before pulling her into a hug. "No, I'm sorry. You did nothing wrong. Maybe I should have fought for you, but I thought you deserved better." Diego pulled Victoria's head from his shoulder, smoothing out her hair and running a finger over her puffy bottom lip. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Rebecca glanced down at the bloodstained water and back up at Diego's lip. "Better?" she mouthed, and Diego scowled.

Rebecca shook her head and scrubbed at the towel a little more before wringing it out. "Jacqueline is expecting you. She's the tailor," Rebecca added for Victoria's benefit. "She should have some new trousers for Luis if you don't mind picking them up."

She paused on her way out, watched Diego release Victoria to kiss her forehead and look lovingly into the woman's eyes. This didn't seem like the fiery woman Diego had described. She thought she might like that woman, and hoped they figured some things out today. She didn't understand much right now, but it seemed Victoria understood even less. Rebecca decided to go find Luis. He was her anchor, was always there for her. She had to believe Diego and Victoria would find their way. Diego had helped her. She vowed to try to do the same for him.

Diego sighed, knowing Rebecca's concerns were valid, but determined to make things work. He rubbed his hands up and down Victoria's back, trying to think of something brilliant to say. "Jacqueline is nice. I thought you might want some clothes."

Victoria straightened his jacket, smoothing out the lapels. "Great," she smiled up at him. If he wanted her to have new clothes, she'd wear them. She couldn't expect to walk around Monterey in her functional dresses with frayed hems. Plus, he'd told her to pack light so she hadn't brought much.

"Did you want to go swimming?"

"We can do whatever you want."

Diego swung their hands between them and let out a deep breath. "What do you want to do?"

Victoria bit her lip as she glanced up at him, not sure what to say.

"Victoria, I married you. I didn't just decide I needed a wife and select any woman to fill the role. I wanted you." He gently wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I love the woman who stood by and took care of my father. Who took care of me when I was hurt. You stand up to the alcalde, you even ran for office. I love you. I want to make you happy. We can do what you want to do, too."

Victoria's eyebrows rose as she looked at him, reminded of Rebecca's confusion. "You like that I get into trouble?"

Diego's fingers froze on her back. He liked her passion for justice, but Zorro wouldn't be rescuing her anymore. "No. I don't like that you risk your safety. I don't want anything to happen to you. I like that you stand up for what you believe in. Maybe you can be more careful now? Stay away from dangerous situations and dangerous people."

Victoria slid her hands up to link behind his neck. "I promised you. I'm not going to see Zorro again. You don't have to worry about me. I'm your wife now."

Diego shook his head. "That's not what I mean. I trust you. You have to trust me to take care of you. You'll be outside the pueblo, there shouldn't be that much trouble. I love your independence, but I hope you'll talk to me if something bothers you. Don't ride off alone. Don't annoy the alcalde." Diego squeezed her waist, not wanting to think about Los Angeles right now. "But we're not in Los Angeles. And we can do whatever we want."

"Aren't there sharks in the ocean?"

Diego chuckled. "I've never seen one. I think it'll be fun, and you'd enjoy it. But if you don't want to go, we won't."

Victoria thought back to the magnificent waves, and wanted to try something Diego obviously enjoyed. "I'll try it. But I can't swim."

"I can teach you to swim. In a lake, though, not the ocean. And it's mostly shallow, you can keep your feet on the sand. You won't have to swim. I'll keep you safe. I promise."

"You want to go now?"

Diego glanced over at her luggage. "I'm not sure what you brought. I uh…" Diego turned a little pink as he released her to walk to her bags. "I usually don't wear a swimming costume." He held his hands up when her eyes widened. "I can wear pants, don't worry." Diego glanced at her legs, invisible beneath her skirt. "You might want to wear pants, too."

Victoria's hands dropped to clench in her skirt, blushing at the thought of showing her legs. But he was going to see them eventually, wasn't he? Even without the pants? She hugged herself, trying to be brave. She wanted to go into the water.

"The waves will push you around a little. It's fun, but it might be too much work if you wear a dress. No one will see." Victoria met and held his eyes. "Except for me of course." Diego scratched the back of his head as he looked around the room. "Public beaches have changing rooms right in the water…" Diego started mumbling again. "Wet clothes tend to…cling."

He took a deep breath and went on. "If we had time, we could get you a swimming costume, but they don't look very comfortable. No one wears them here. And it's not indecent for a husband and wife. Rebecca doesn't have changing rooms. No one will see. I'll close my eyes. We can bring a blanket for you, or you can wear my robe."

"Yes." Victoria repeated herself when her first response wasn't audible.

Diego glanced at her fiery face. "Rebecca might come if you want her to."

Victoria fidgeted with her fingers, poked a foot out to look at her leg through her skirt. Pants? "You said no chaperones."

"I also want you to have a good time, and not worry that I'm going to do something you don't want me to."

Victoria glanced again at her toes. She needed to stop acting like a wife who didn't love her husband. Victoria walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "No chaperones."

"Really? Great!" Diego said with a grin, then tilted her head up for a quick kiss. "So we'll get Jacqueline to find you a pair of pants." Diego fingered the sleeve of her blouse. "And a shirt, so you don't have to mess up your pretty blouses."

Victoria's mouth fell open in surprise.

"What?"

Victoria shook her head. "Nothing." She rested her head against his chest, reminding herself she wasn't afraid of him. She was lucky to have a husband who considered her opinion, who cared about her preferences.

"I love you, Victoria. We're going to be a perfect couple. I'll show you."

Victoria listened to his voice rumbling out of his chest. She hoped she could live up to his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, they're still talking in circles a little. I was so surprised...I really thought the shaving scene would turn out differently. I was really frustrated with the outcome...and yes, I know I'm the writer, and no, I can't explain it!
> 
> I can't believe this story is over 32,000 words and it's only covering about maybe one full day in California since Diego proposed. I've started writing again thanks to the positive feedback and family atmosphere in our Facebook group, and from hitting over 100 reviews on this story! Woo hoo! Just getting back into the swing of writing, so be honest but gentle if you like it or don't like it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I keep worrying about this, this story will never proceed…so I'm posting. This is where I drift from reality, so please be gentle. I thought Santa Monica would be more developed. I think I had the Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman show in mind when I pictured this adventure, but that was a good 50 years ahead of Zorro. Thanks to Marla for the beta, even though I did make a few changes so all mistakes are mine. She still gives great ideas. Thanks to the Zorro community for being so great.
> 
> Victoria also starts taking some control back, though she's still floundering. Remember this is the day after Diego proposes.

Victoria glanced at the sunlight on the beach and wondered what time it was. Was it even a full day since she'd gone looking for Diego at The Guardian? She remembered feeling sad he wasn't in his office, so she knew she had feelings for him before yesterday. She tried to determine if her feelings were changing. He'd changed. She'd told herself he would never change, accepted that when she accepted his proposal, but he had. He said she brought out the best in him. Maybe she'd given him some confidence he'd lacked when faced with competition he thought he couldn't beat.

How much time had she wasted on Zorro? And she was still wasting it, because he kept popping into her head. She needed to be more careful-Rebecca said Diego was sensitive. He must have thought she was thinking of Zorro earlier, and he'd shaved his mustache in jealous anger. She touched her fingertips to her lips, nerves making her jump when Diego walked up behind her and took her arm.

She smiled at him, determined not to let him see. He shouldn't be bothered with her troubles. He'd taken her troubles away when he'd married her. She deserved his anger if she kept making him doubt her. If she paid more attention, he'd be the gentle and sensitive Diego she knew. She wrapped her other hand around his arm as they started walking down the street.

Not that he'd hurt her. His kiss had been punishing, angry…a battle instead of the delicate dance he'd shown her last night. She'd been thinking of Diego, not Zorro. She'd only been confused. According to Rebecca, she should have told him what she was feeling. How did one speak about such things, though? Husband, may I touch your chest? But don't touch me, please. That wasn't fair. He said she didn't have to be afraid of him, but he was her husband. He had been patient. He slept on the couch last night, and not because he'd been drinking. She'd gotten quite close to him…he didn't smell of liquor at all. He was the best man she knew, but she was still pushing him away.

When she pushed him away, she didn't like his kiss as much.

She clutched his arm tighter, determined to be better today. She was allowed one mistake. Victoria wouldn't make another. It wasn't so bad. He was tall and strong walking beside her, nodding politely to the few people they passed. There were a great many people here. Her fingers pressed into his arm, and she smiled at him when he covered her hand with his. She didn't know anyone here. In Los Angeles, she knew everyone. Neighbors helped each other. Maybe she didn't want to see the world.

She glanced in a window and saw a baby doll, dressed in a beautiful red gown. Diego stopped when she hesitated, and her eyes widened as she looked at all the toys. He tugged at her arm, and nudged her inside the store. He kept hold of her hand as her eyes took in more games and toys than a child could ever play with. Her children wouldn't have to work, they could play and study. Diego smiled as he picked up a small block of wood and set it down, and she wondered what he was thinking. He noticed her staring and grinned sheepishly.

Diego looked over her shoulder and pulled her into the corner with half a dozen dolls, the huge one in the window still catching her eye. They both stared dumbly at it for several moments, then Victoria jumped as a short woman put her hand on her shoulder. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Victoria blushed, but didn't know why when she met her husband's eyes. The old shopkeeper bent to pick up the doll and held it as she would a real baby. Victoria nodded, then found herself holding a cloth baby doll. She'd had a doll when she was a child, but not so big, not so soft. And not dressed in such finery. The woman adjusted Victoria's hold so she was holding the doll properly.

"I call her Sophia, she's been here a long time," the old woman said. "Your daughter could name her whatever she liked."

Victoria glanced at Diego before shaking her head at the woman. "I don't have a daughter."

She turned to Diego when he tried to speak but had to clear his throat first. "We will." Diego reached a hand out and fingered the doll's golden hair, then stretched up to tug at Victoria's. "She wouldn't have blonde hair, though. Her hair would be black as night, softer than silk." He touched the ribbon Victoria had put in her hair. "You could put ribbons in her hair, and name her whatever you liked."

Victoria felt her face heat up, and she glanced back at the doll in her arms. "Marion." She handed the toy back to the shopkeeper and forced her eyes back to her husband's. "I hoped to name my daughter Marion."

Diego smiled, and felt warmth bloom in his chest when she took his hand and let him wrap his arms around her. "So let's buy our first toy for little Marion."

Victoria turned wide eyes up to Diego after the shopkeeper eagerly left them alone to wrap their purchase. "Diego, she must cost a fortune. I don't even have a baby yet."

Diego hugged her to him, his fingers rubbing up and down her back. "We will."

Victoria fingered his tie as she stared at his chest. "Diego, did you…"

Diego squeezed her waist and encouraged her to continue. Victoria glanced around at the toys before returning to her examination of his shirt. "Did you go away to school? Before university I mean?"

Diego shrugged one shoulder. "For a while, yes."

Victoria nodded, then wrapped her arms around his waist. Diego felt the mood shift, though he wasn't sure how. He pushed her away and took her shoulders, worried at her frown. "What made you ask that?"

Victoria shrugged, and Diego put a finger under her chin to lift her gaze. He stepped forward again, preferring to hold her, but didn't let her hide this time. "Victoria, look at me." She took a fortifying breath before meeting his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Victoria shrugged her shoulder again. "I didn't think before. It makes sense that a parent would want to send their child to the best school."

"You don't want to send our child to boarding school, do you?"

Victoria's eyes widened. "I thought…"

"No." Diego's fingers clenched at her waist and he pulled her closer. "And they'll be your children, too. We'll raise them together. They'll be like us. Beautiful like you. Maybe tall like me. Rosy cheeks and a short temper…" Diego smiled as he stroked her cheek and neck. "Maybe I'll have to lock our daughter away. If she's like you, she'll be able to tempt a saint."

Victoria smiled and put a hand to his smooth cheek, ran a finger over his smooth lip. Maybe he would listen if she talked to him. That hadn't been so hard, had it? And Diego cared what she thought, what she wanted for his children. Their children.

He kissed her thumb when it came near, and her toes tingled. How odd was that? He made her feel beautiful. Was this what it was like to feel loved? Maybe she loved him? His fingers ghosted over her neck as he pushed her hair off her shoulder and she shivered.

Vulnerable? She didn't look at Diego's disappointment as she took his hand and stepped out of his arms. She watched as he pulled out some coins in trade for the doll.

She folded her arms across her chest, feeling out of place again. Diego made her feel like a queen, but she had to be her own person, didn't she? She couldn't rely on others. She'd had to make her own way in the world, carve out her own space, and fight for what she wanted. Just as her parents had. This morning she hadn't even eaten her breakfast by herself, much less cooked it. She was about to wear pants because he wanted her to. She'd married him and left her home because he wanted her to.

She followed him out into the street, and felt her stomach sink because his face had been so happy a second ago. Her fingers clenched on her arms because she wanted to reach out and comfort him. She glanced down at her white fingertips, at the gold which adorned her finger. She released her grip on her arms, disgusted with herself.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist because she wanted to. She liked that he cooked breakfast with her. It was romantic how they'd fed each other this morning. He wanted her to wear pants because he said a skirt would be difficult for her. He wasn't trying to change her, he was giving her new opportunities. Instead of giving her child an old doll which had been mended many times, Victoria could give her a new one.

Her heart did a little flip now when his arm came up to wrap around her back as they walked. She had to stop worrying. Alicia and Rebecca both told her to talk to her husband. She only made things worse when she let her fears get the better of her. She'd never been the type to be afraid of a challenge, why was she letting her fears run her life now?

The old woman from the shop put a hand on Victoria's shoulder to stop her in the street. The woman pressed a tiny white hat into Victoria's hand and kissed her cheek before returning to the store. Victoria glanced up at Diego in confusion.

"The doll already has a bonnet."

Diego smiled. "I think she meant it for our real baby, when we have one." He wrapped his arm back around her and continued down the street. "And she's happy she made a sale. I'm sure you bewitched her as you did me."

"It really was too expensive. We didn't need a doll." But she'd have to get used to her husband spending money on her. Diego wasn't a wasteful person. He often got upset with his father, who liked to gamble. Diego wanted her to keep his books, but she wouldn't be earning any money. How would she know what to buy? How much to spend?

She sighed. More worries. She hugged him tighter, trying to let his solid presence soothe her fears. She had made the tavern a success. She knew about business, was confident in running her tavern. Keeping up with the books for Diego's household couldn't be harder. She'd be fine.

She felt Diego shrug, since she was still tucked against him. "The doll has probably been there for a long time. We helped her. You can't stay in business if you never sell anything."

Victoria glanced up at her husband, feeling lighter. "So you bought it for her, not me?"

Diego chuckled. "I wouldn't say that."

She looked down at the package he carried and stopped, turning back to look at the store. He said they were partners. That she could buy whatever she wanted. Would he really let her spend his money?

She took a few steps backwards toward the store, smiling nervously at him until he followed. She took his hand, and now Victoria led Diego into the store. He wrapped his arm around her stomach when she stopped, and she moved slowly so they could move as one. It was nice being this close to him. She'd been alone for a long time, but this wasn't so bad. She glanced at the more functional items for sale in the store and smiled at the old woman, who watched her with a friendly grin. Today wasn't a day for normal shopping, though, and she turned back to the toys.

She glanced at the blocks Diego had toyed with, but that wasn't smart enough. She found a little hunter, his gun aimed above an empty canister. This might be a boy's toy…but what was the point of it? She glanced up at Diego in confusion. He held her still when she tried to move on.

She watched him fiddle with it, then smiled as she saw little paper birds start to fly. That was nice. She jumped and clutched his hand when a crack sounded as the muzzle fired and the birds fell limp. It was a real gun! She backed away, but Diego still caged her in.

"It's fun!" Diego grinned behind her. "It's electricity."

"It's horrible."

Diego wrapped his other arm around her waist and frowned. "Why?" Diego had two. He'd have to remember to hide them.

"He killed the birds."

Diego leaned to the side so he could see if she was serious.

"Yes, I kill birds," Victoria protested, "for food. But I wanted a toy for a little boy."

Diego grinned. "Really?" Diego kissed her below her ear and she shivered.

Victoria hoped she stopped blushing one day soon.

He kissed her cheek and shuffled her to the side a bit. "How about this?"

Victoria could see the spark of electricity in the house this time, and didn't jump at the small pop. It was much better than making a gun appear to fire. "These are toys? I've never seen anything like them."

"Luis and I made them."

Victoria leaned to the side to look up at him as he did his thing to make it spark again. "Luis knows about electricity, too?"

Diego shrugged and shook his head. "Not so much. But he can make anything. He can be quite inventive."

"So you want to buy something you and Luis made and sold to begin with?"

Diego stood and glanced around the store. "Not really." He glanced at the blocks again. "A baby is just a baby."

Victoria noticed his attention drawn to the blocks again, so she walked over to them. "Maybe," Victoria stacked two blocks together with a blush before she continued, "he'll like building things like his father."

Diego grinned, his eyes lighting up as his hands found their way to her waist again. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead and played with her hair. Now why did that give her shivers?

"I haven't thought much about being a father. I didn't want to get married when I left Spain. Then I met you. I still didn't think I'd be getting married for a long time. To imagine children… I love you. We'll make mistakes, we might even fight. But…"

Victoria stood up on her toes to press her lips to his, and didn't pull away as Diego's hand came up to cradle her cheek as he deepened the kiss. Victoria knew she was flushed, but Diego didn't seem to mind. "But we'll be happy," she finished for him. And she'd be happy, with her best friend.

Her eyes caught on more bright colors, this time hanging on the wall above Diego's shoulder. "What's that?"

Diego turned and reached up to pull the kite off the wall and gave it to her. "It's a kite. It flies."

Victoria raised an eyebrow, but she believed him. "Let me guess, you can make one of these, too?"

Diego shrugged. "Maybe."

Victoria shook her head with a smile. "Will you show me how it works?"

"Of course."

"Then we can show our son. Maybe he'll be smarter than you, and he'll fly away."

Diego chuckled. "Actually Luis has been working on that for years." Diego paid for the kite and took her hand as they left the store once again. "So we have toys for our future children. Now let's get something to wear so we can go play." Victoria giggled as she was dragged away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it'd be sweet if they made their first purchases as a couple for their future children. They probably didn't use boarding schools back then, and Victoria probably knew what a kite was. Dolls back then were still not the dolls we know, but I didn't know that at the time and couldn't let go of this idea. I hope you liked it anyway. Google electrostatic hunter and you can find the hunter and probably the house. I think those toys are fascinating, but I'm not quite sure how you would set them off back then. I did try to figure it out. It's not like they teach us fun stuff in physics class. If you know, tell me cause there's more science in Monterey. I'd like to try some of the things I learned about electrostatic electricity.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks always to my beta Marla and my friends in the community. If you haven't joined my group yet, you should check it out. Search New World Zorro Fanfiction on Facebook. 
> 
> I'm sorry this story isn't moving as fast as I'd planned. I warned you it was slow… Anyway, I hope you like this scene. Posting to celebrate the fall of DOMA, giving federal rights to same-sex marriages in the USA. Now I am going to write a DeSoto/Diego/Victoria fic because I'm crazy.

Victoria glanced down at their joined hands as they walked down the street. Diego never let her go, never let anything separate them. She grinned and kissed the back of his hand.

Diego looked down at her when he felt her lips and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, then smiled and stepped closer to her. "What was that for?"

Victoria blushed and looked around as he urged her closer to a wall so he could wrap her in his arms. He smiled so easily, and she liked that about him. Her fingers straightened his tie. "You're sweet."

Diego looked after Charlie, who was running back towards Rebecca's inn. Diego had seen the boy following them, and paid him to take their packages home. Diego's hand cupped her cheek, then followed the line of her neck before wrapping around her waist again. "I couldn't hold you if my hands were full. I'm not sure my intentions were sweet."

Diego's eyes darkened as they dropped to her lips, and Victoria felt a shiver all the way to her toes. He wouldn't kiss her in the middle of the street!

"Diego, we're surrounded by people!"

"So?"

Victoria's fingers clenched in his shirt. Maybe Diego wasn't shy after all!

"De la Vega!"

Victoria jumped when she heard the name shouted from a short distance away. She stepped around him quickly, unsure why instinct would make her try to protect this giant of a man. As she looked for a threat in the crowd, she knew. Would Zorro have followed her?

Diego took her shoulders and turned her to face him. His hand came up to cradle her cheek. "Victoria…"

Before he could continue, a bear of a man stepped nearly between them to put a hand on Diego's shoulder. "Don Diego, you should have told me you were coming! Come, my friend, I have something for you!"

If Diego had friends like this, she really shouldn't worry. Victoria's eyes were wide as the man pulled on Diego's arm and started walking backwards. Diego seemed annoyed at the interruption, but Victoria's astonishment made him smile.

"Jason, I'd like to introduce you to someone, but you're being rude." Diego grabbed the man and made him stand still.

Diego reached down to take Victoria's hand and placed a kiss on her palm before looking at Jason again. "This is Victoria." Diego noticed the man was alone. "Where's your wife?"

Just as he asked, a beautiful oriental woman came around her husband to gently embrace Diego.

Jason looked Victoria up and down before he spoke over his wife's shoulder. "I was going to say we have good news, but maybe you have some of your own?"

Diego pulled Victoria in front of him with a hand around her waist. "Jason, Jacqueline, I'd like you to meet my wife, Victoria."

Jacqueline covered her mouth with both hands. "Your wife?"

"Well, this is a surprise," Jason said as he gave Diego a strange look. Diego scowled, but the woman shushed her husband.

Jacqueline sighed as she put a hand to Victoria's cheek with a smile. "So beautiful." Her expression was less impressed as her eyes trailed down Victoria's dress.

Victoria brushed at her skirt as Diego introduced the seamstress Rebecca had mentioned earlier. She turned pink as her hand smoothed over a patch she'd put in her skirt last year. The woman was wrapped in fine silk, in a style of dress she'd never seen before. Her black, silky hair was piled on top of her head and held together with what appeared to be decorative sticks.

Victoria's arms crossed over her middle, once again feeling unsure as Diego wrapped both arms around her waist.

"We were married yesterday," Diego supplied, ignoring Jason's surprise.

Jacqueline took Victoria's hand and tucked it into her arm. "Yes, yes. Now we will have you looking beautiful."

Diego didn't let Victoria go when Jacqueline moved away. "She's already beautiful." Jacqueline waved away his flattery and dragged Victoria off to her shop, Diego trailing helplessly holding her other hand.

Jason had run ahead, and Victoria smiled as Jacqueline let her go to stand by her husband. She felt some of their mysterious excitement as they looked at each other silently.

Jason opened a large chest and pulled out a smallish box, which he handed to Diego as if it were precious. "That's all of it."

Diego's eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yes! Your idea was brilliant. We made baskets of clothes and took them to the ship. The sailors didn't have to come to our shop. They liked Jacqueline's clothes. We sold everything. This pays off the loan entirely!"

Diego opened the box and Jacqueline saw Victoria's eyes widen at the money inside. "Don Diego loaned us the money to get started. We had nothing when we arrived in California."

"You did all the hard work. Your talent made you a success. That's why we are here. I wanted Victoria to have some new clothes." Diego closed the box and handed it back to Jacqueline. "Keep it. We'll spend it today. I want her to have whatever she likes."

Jacqueline and Victoria's eyes widened as they both looked at the box and then each other. Jacqueline tried to return the money, but Diego refused. "You worked hard. You deserve it. Thank you for paying it off so quickly."

Jason bounced on his feet as he took out a bottle of wine, dusty with age. He poured four glasses and handed out the ruby liquid. "To our wives, and the future."

Zzz

Victoria shook her head again, and wrapped her arms tighter around herself…around her chest. The dress-gown-shirt-robe-thing Jacqueline had somehow convinced her to try on was not clothing. Two strappy sleeves left her shoulders nearly bare and came down to cover her breasts, leaving the center of her chest completely exposed. The skirt covered her knees…knee…on one side. The other side lightly fluttered at the top of her thigh, leaving her legs completely exposed. Surely there must be a second piece to this outfit.

"Put your arms down, Victoria. I am sure you look beautiful in it."

Once again Victoria shook her head. Her breasts were covered, yes. Why had she removed her shift? She might as well be naked.

Jacqueline winked at her and put a hand on her hip. "Diego will love it, trust me." She put a finger to her lip as she waited for Victoria to relax, then she snapped her fingers. "Let us ask him!"

Victoria panicked and grabbed her arm, glancing nervously at the screens which divided the room. Diego hadn't wanted to be away from her, and insisted the screens gave her plenty of privacy. At the time she thought it was sweet.

She also hadn't expected to be standing in the room almost naked. Jacqueline had a soothing voice as she spoke of her homeland, of meeting her husband in a foreign land. It was romantic, and took Victoria's guard down. Now goose bumps covered her bare arms as she blushed at the idea of Diego seeing her in such a state of undress.

When Jacqueline saw Victoria's panic, she covered Victoria's hand where it held her arm. "Victoria, are you alright? I was only teasing."

Victoria glanced at the opaque screen with wide eyes when Diego stood and came closer.

Initially excited about Jacqueline's exclamations, now Diego was worried. "Victoria?"

Her pleading eyes turned to Jacqueline, though she rushed to reassure Diego. "Yes, I'm fine. I just…we aren't finished." Diego placed a hand against the screen, and Victoria knew he wanted to see her. "I'm fine, husband. Don't worry."

"Jacqueline?"

Jacqueline didn't answer him, only kept looking at Victoria. Her eyes narrowed. "Don Diego, go sit down. You know you are not supposed to be in here."

"We're married, Jacqueline, I told you that."

"And I told you to go sit down." Jacqueline scowled at the screen until Diego's shadow moved silently away.

Jacqueline took a step toward Victoria and put a hand to her cheek. "If he hurt you in some way…if you are afraid, you can tell me. We are friends, but maybe I do not know him as well as I thought."

Victoria relaxed as she watched Diego disappear, but her heart crawled back into her throat as she looked at Jacqueline. This woman was Diego's friend…business associate. And now what…Jacqueline thought Diego hurt her?

Her behavior from now on would reflect on Diego. Maybe Diego would be patient with her behind closed doors, but she couldn't ruin his reputation. She wasn't used to people caring what she said or what she thought. She must be more careful.

"No, he's wonderful. He's kind and gentle. I love him, really I do." For some reason, that didn't sound like the lie she thought it was. "He can see," she rushed to reassure the woman. "Diego, you can come see."

Victoria forced a bright smile for the still-suspicious Jacqueline. All too soon, Diego was standing at the edge of the make-shift wall…looking at her. She forced her hands to her sides, opened her fingers when they formed into fists. Maybe if she showed Jacqueline she wasn't afraid of her husband, she wouldn't be.

Diego tore his eyes away from his wife and tapped Jacqueline on the shoulder. "Leave us."

Victoria's eyes widened at his command, but she smiled confidently for Jacqueline. "You wanted him to see, didn't you? It's alright."

Jacqueline shook her head. "I was joking. It is not proper."

Diego put both hands on the short woman's shoulders and turned her toward the door. "Go see how Jason is doing. Come back in five minutes."

Diego forced his eyes to lock with Jacqueline's even though he wanted to look at Victoria…forever. He was definitely in trouble. He prayed for patience and self-control. Victoria looked like a frightened colt. Diego gave Jacqueline a little push and Jacqueline finally started walking away, casting wary glances at Victoria's shaky smile.

Victoria felt all her exposed skin heat up in a blush even though a second ago she was chilled. Diego's eyes found her body again, but it was a long time before his eyes met hers. She wondered if he could see her trembling, and she focused on not covering herself. If he wanted to look, he could. Hopefully he wouldn't touch her… but if he wanted to touch, he had the right. Suddenly she felt like a mare up for auction, where the ranchers inspected the horses. She was standing on a small elevated platform for Jacqueline to work, but now it added to the feeling of being on display. And the ranchers did touch…

Diego had already decided on her, though. He didn't have to inspect her. They were married. He loved her, and was being patient with her. She was safe, this wasn't a bedroom. She cringed inside, frustrated with herself. She was safe because Diego was a good man.

Diego took a step forward, and her arms automatically came up to cover the indecently deep bodice in the scrap of cloth Jacqueline had claimed was a dressing gown. He took another step, stood right in front of her, and she forced her arms down again, because now he was looking at her face. Some, not all, of the heat had gone out of his eyes, and he looked worried, just like Jacqueline. She shouldn't worry him. Jacqueline was right on the other side of that door. He wouldn't do anything.

He leaned forward and gently pulled her into his arms. She wondered if her face was an uglier shade of red than this gown, but at least he wasn't looking at her breasts anymore. Diego had removed his jacket. She could feel the heat of his body through his shirt… with no shift, no corset between them…Her breath hitched when she thought about what he might feel, even though he wasn't looking. She could also feel… Diego was right. He shouldn't have to pretend, and she shouldn't make him. Did he like the dress that much?

"Breathe, Victoria," Diego instructed.

Victoria concentrated on her breathing, on his heartbeat she could hear when she wrapped her arms around his waist. She liked being held by him. She wasn't some horse up for auction, and Jacqueline had meant well by showing her such a beautiful gown. Diego seemed to like it, what did she care what she wore?

"It's a beautiful gown. I'm sorry I overreacted," Victoria said, her head resting comfortably against his chest.

Diego pulled away just enough so he could lift her eyes to his. "You like the gown?"

Victoria smiled. "Of course!"

Diego shook his head and cupped her cheek before barely stepping away from her. She held onto his shirt, but he still stepped away, leaving her exposed again. Her hands fisted at her sides, and she closed her eyes briefly before she composed herself to look at her husband again. "You like it, don't you?" Focused on her breathing again, the words barely shook.

She jumped a little when his hand on her cheek trailed down her neck to her shoulder. Her arms tried to come up again when his finger trailed lower along the bodice, coming dangerously close to her breasts, but she kept them at her side. His finger felt like it was on fire, and overwhelming sensation spread out from that one point of contact. She sucked in a breath when his finger reached the bottom of the bodice below her breasts, and she closed her eyes as that finger trailed back up the other side. Goose bumps spread over her skin, and this time it wasn't from the chill of the room. Her breasts tingled, felt heavy…but surely she didn't want him to touch her there?

She forced herself to stand still, but Diego must have seen her fear. She ducked her head, ashamed. He'd been so patient with her. But what could she say? She wasn't even sure she disliked him touching her so intimately. It was almost exciting. He wasn't touching her that much. He hadn't touched her breasts at all, but now she almost wanted him to, if only to stop the strange tingling sensations sliding over her skin. It didn't make sense that she wanted to lean into his touch at the same time she wanted to cover up and hide.

His hand cradled her neck and he kissed her forehead, then his hands caressed her cheeks. "I like it. Anything you wear, especially something this revealing, I like. But I love you, so I want you to be comfortable. I'm sorry if Jacqueline went too far, she means well." Diego wrapped his arms around her again and briefly kissed her lips. "Be honest. If you don't like something, it's not the end of the world."

Victoria let out a gust of air, staring at his chin. "I hate the dress."

Diego chuckled and Victoria warmed up a little inside. He reached behind her to pick up a piece of cloth, and this time when he stepped away, he wrapped it around her shoulders like a shawl. His hands came together over her breasts to hold it closed, but this time he wasn't touching her. "What about my hand? Did you hate it when I touched you?"

Victoria's eyes widened at such a blatant question, but hadn't she been wondering about touching his chest earlier? Instead, she decided to turn the tables. She reached up to hold the cloth herself and dropped her eyes. "Would you?" Victoria had to clear her throat. "Like it if I…if I touched your chest like that?"

Diego grinned. "Most definitely." Instead of responding or smiling, Victoria ducked her head as even her ears turned pink. Diego took pity on her and smoothed out her hair before kissing the top of her head. "But maybe in private. I might feel overwhelmed if I was experiencing feelings I'd never felt before."

Victoria shrugged one shoulder and lifted a hand to place it over his heart. Strange how feeling his steady, confident heartbeat could calm her. "Maybe it's a little scary," Victoria lifted her eyes to his, "but I didn't hate it."

"If you don't like something, or are uncomfortable doing something like removing your shift for a stranger," Diego grinned when her expression told him he'd read her correctly. He wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her lips. "It's okay to say no. Even with me."

Victoria reached one hand up to cradle his cheek, her thumb eventually tracing his lips while he stood there and let her touch him. Now the added height of the platform let her inspect him. Her fingers gently ran over his eyebrows, his nose, even his ears. When her fingers went to his hair, his eyes closed in bliss. She brushed his hair back into some semblance of order after a moment and leaned forward to kiss his lips before she lost her nerve.

He smiled at her, and just like that her toes curled into the floor.

"Did you want to touch anything else?"

Victoria's eyes widened, but she forced herself to be honest as she blushed. "Not now."

Diego grinned, pulling her close again. "You mean you've thought about it before?"

Victoria laughed, glad she could, then pushed him away. "Let me change. Go away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do? Victoria is opening up, and Diego is pushing her buttons. (If you want her to be more forward, don't forget Snuggly Hero, cause she goes after what she wants in that fic, and she wants Zorro!)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be in an evil mood today. Pam and Jan both said I could post unfinished stories and isolated chapters. Instead, here's the next chapter to A Simple Beginning. I promise even at 654 words, this is a full chapter, and will advance the story a TON. All kinds of romantic interaction between our newlyweds. I promise.
> 
> Did I mention I might be in an evil, sarcastic mood?
> 
> Oh…now we have two Facebook groups. New World Zorro Fanfiction you can search and find us, but it's now rated PG-13. The mature group is secret and by invite only, so contact me or Pam if you want to join. You have to join the first group first. We have lots of fun. 
> 
> Thanks to those who review and keep me writing, and to my friends in the FB Group. Also to Marla, who beta'd this scene months ago. It's her fault it's so short. (And so much better.)

Victoria peeked out a window at Diego, who was waiting for her on the beach. He bounced on his feet and dug his toes into the sand. She was excited, too, but she was still hiding in the kitchen.

He wore pants cut off at the knees, and a shirt cut off at the elbows. He obviously didn't feel exposed at all. She leaned closer, but she couldn't see his feet. She blushed and stepped back when she realized she was looking rather too closely at his body.

Her hands tightened on the blanket she had wrapped around herself and she turned around to face the kitchen. Opening the blanket, she looked down at her pants…too big in the waist, but tight around her hips. She pointed a toe out. Were her legs pretty? Would Diego think she looked ugly in a man's clothes?

"You're not gone yet?" Rebecca asked as she came into the kitchen.

Victoria rushed to cover herself again. Rebecca shook her head as she approached Victoria. "Let me see."

Victoria's hands tightened on the blanket, but slowly she opened her arms and let the blanket fall behind her. She twisted and turned her legs to look at the ugly brown pants as Rebecca walked closer to kneel in front of her.

"What do you think?" Victoria asked.

Before Victoria could stop her, Rebecca had taken scissors and made a giant cut above the knee of her pants. Victoria stepped back. "No! Why would you do that!?"

Rebecca patiently sat back on her heels and motioned Victoria forward again, waving the scissors in one hand. When Victoria only stepped further away, she glanced up at Victoria's face.

"Why would you ruin my pants? You said it was normal for women to wear pants in the water!"

Rebecca shrugged. "Short pants. Come here. If you wear pants down to your knees you will still be perfectly decent."

"What?"

Rebecca laughed at her horrified expression. "Shorter pants will be more comfortable. Victoria, come here. You trust me, don't you?"

Victoria's hair swung back and forth as she shook her head.

Rebecca scooted forward on her knees until she cornered Victoria. She patiently went about cutting Victoria's pants into shorts, then stood to put everything on the counter. Rebecca took Victoria's shoulders and met her wide eyes.

"So you're a little skittish, am I right?" Victoria stared at her blankly. "You seem to be afraid of Diego," Rebecca clarified.

Victoria ducked her head then forced herself to look at Rebecca again. "No. He's been nothing but kind to me."

"But as a man, he still scares you," Rebecca cupped Victoria's cheek and slowly lifted her chin. "Can I give you some advice?"

Victoria resettled the blanket around herself so she was hidden again, and protected from whatever else Rebecca wanted to say or do. She nodded.

"You are still well covered. So you're not in an ankle length dress. Your body is covered, right? All the scary bits?" Rebecca grinned encouragingly.

Eventually, Victoria nodded slightly.

"So let him look. What harm can it do?"

Rebecca stepped back and held out her own arms. "He's seen your arms." Rebecca lifted her skirts. "He hasn't seen your legs, but you haven't seen his legs before, either, have you?"

Victoria glanced up at the window where she'd risen on tiptoes to try to get a better look.

Rebecca grinned. "Ah…you were looking, weren't you?" Rebecca nodded when Victoria stammered. Rebecca stepped forward and straightened Victoria's hair. "He's just as curious about you as you are about him. Men are more forward about what they want, but trust me, honey, women enjoy it just as much as the men. Tell him what he can and cannot do. It's that simple."

Rebecca turned Victoria around and started pushing her toward the door. "And have fun," she advised before she shoved Victoria out the door and slammed it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, they have a long afternoon ahead of them at the beach. I'm sure it will be very boring 3:-). I just wanted to say hi and happy new year. It's been so long since I posted. Trying to get some stuff ready for you guys. Wish me luck. If you're not too angry about the short chapter, you could post a review. Not much to review, but … well …


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Remember me? Sorry life has been crazy, and nothing I write is working out. In honor of reaching 100 members in the New World Zorro Fanfiction Group on Facebook, I have to post something. This hasn't changed much in the past oh… year since it's been written, so I'm giving up on bending it to my will. I'm going to try to carve out some time to work on the rest of the story, I promise. Thank you all for sticking with me since you're here. There are many other things in the works, just nothing ever seems to get finished or polished to my satisfaction.

Diego turned when he saw his wife, not disappointed even if she was wrapped neck to toe in a blanket. She wouldn't stay that way for long. His eyes fell to the ground and he smiled, because even her toes were covered. He held out his hand for her, but though she came to him, she stayed wrapped up and didn't take his hand.

She tripped over the blanket halfway to the water, and Diego caught her. "I know you're shy, but it would be easier to walk if you let me carry the blanket."

Victoria finished righting herself, but considered Diego's casual observation. He wasn't leering at her, or trying to pull the blanket away. He was thinking of her. As Rebecca said. Looking was nothing.

Victoria dropped her arms, then tossed the blanket over his head before walking as calmly as she could toward the ocean. She couldn't be afraid of Diego if she was going into that angry water. She would be the one holding onto him in a few minutes. She refused to look back at his chuckle, and didn't stop walking till she reached wet sand. She could feel his eyes on her… but she was his and he was hers. They were married. He loved her, and he thought she was beautiful. She wasn't afraid of him.

The ocean, however… She watched the waves crashing in front of her, wondered how on earth Diego expected her to go into that. Was the ocean this loud yesterday? Birds foraging for food dodged the waves up and down the beach, but otherwise they were alone. The air was salty and fresh, with the breeze whipping her hair around and pushing at her clothes.

Her fingers twisted at her stomach, and she looked down at her legs. The wind was like a caress below her knees, and it felt sinfully delicious. She pulled at her pants, but the wind only made the fabric stick closer to her body. She ran her hands over her stomach and hips, then quickly around to the seat before she remembered Diego might be watching her.

Diego wasn't prepared when Victoria turned to face him, and his eyes lingered on her body long before he shook himself and met her eyes with a lopsided grin. "You're beautiful."

He focused on her blushing face instead of her hips, and stepped close to place his hands lightly at the gentle curve of her waist. _Nothing new here, Victoria_ …If she knew what seeing her legs did to him… His fingers itched to touch, but they had time. He'd have to thank Jacqueline for finding such flattering pants. The image of Victoria in tight-fitting clothing was burned into his mind forever. He'd have to get her a few more pairs.

"Are you ready to get wet?" Diego asked with a grin. He was more than ready to have her wrap her arms around him without his urging. She would be worried about the water. Less worried about him. _Perfect._

Victoria smiled, a little relieved Diego wasn't making a big deal out of being on the beach in less than her underwear. She took his hand and turned to face the waves. She hesitated when Diego walked further, his toes sinking into the wet sand. As she watched, a wave swallowed his foot and she leapt out of the way. Diego jumped with her, laughing.

He hadn't dragged her, hadn't forced her into the water. And he was smiling. Victoria took a deep breath, and this time curled her arm around his where he still held her hand. This time they stepped forward together. Instead of walking further, they stood still, and waited for the ocean to come to them.

When the water covered her feet, she smiled as she watched it bubble and curl around her. Her other arm came up to grab hold of him when she started sinking into the sand, the chilly water pulling at her feet, but Diego was solid and confident beside her. She grinned up at her husband. That wasn't so scary. It was Victoria who took another step, and another, and the next time a fine spray of water cooled her face. The sand sucked at her toes like a living thing, and she thought it the oddest sensation. _Marvelous_.

Diego kicked out toward the open ocean, splashing a beautiful arc of water. It was only water. The next time the wave disappeared, Victoria chased it several steps, her strong husband following with a chuckle. She gripped his hand hard when she saw the wave coming this time…it looked much bigger than she'd expected. She jumped when it hit almost to her waist… and splashed even higher.

Diego forced himself not to look at her wet shirt, and swallowed dryly. "The waves calm down after we get a bit deeper," Diego encouraged, his voice strained. _Don't think about your shirt, don't run away_ , he silently begged. He squeezed her hand, though inside he wanted to do so much more. He'd always thought patience came easy to him. Not with Victoria.

Victoria looked up at her husband, who now stepped forward before looking back at her. Her teeth wanted to chatter because of the shock of the water…and the fact that most of her shirt was drenched. She could feel it clinging to her…and she thought the wind had been revealing? Diego thought it was nothing because the shirt was black and he couldn't see through it?

But Diego never glanced down, only stood still, silently waiting for her to come to him. The water tugged at her legs as it escaped back into the ocean, and Victoria knew Diego and Rebecca were right. He'd encouraged the outfit so she would enjoy herself, not because he wanted to look at her legs. Legs didn't interest a man, anyway. She rushed to close the distance between them before the next wave hit, and now it did hit her above the waist. She could see the waves calmed down further out…but it looked so deep, endless. She looked back at the shore and it looked so far away…

"Just don't let go," Diego encouraged as he stepped out further.

Victoria almost laughed at that—she was surprised she hadn't broken his hand by now, she gripped him so hard. She took a deep breath and caught up to him.

"Jump," Diego said with a grin when the next wave looked like it might even go over her head.

Victoria jumped, holding onto his arm and shoulder with both hands as she laughed, surprising herself. The water lifted her, made her feel like she was floating. She found herself laughing still as she tried to jump the next wave and the water down below tried to pull her legs out from under her.

Soon the crashing waves became large swells, and even those calmed as they went into deeper water. She glanced back at the shore, surprised they'd come so far, yet she could still stand. Occasionally she even lifted her feet off the ground, but she didn't sink. She felt free.

Victoria released her death grip on Diego's arm as they finally stopped beyond the crashing waves. She still held his hand, but her other hand floated across surface, thrilled by the feel of the water moving against her. They were deep enough most of the time the water covered her breasts, so she was able to relax a little. The water wouldn't let her forget her clothing, though, because it kept sliding over her bare skin. No corset, no underwear at all… but bit by bit she began to relax.

Until Diego disappeared beneath the water!

Diego appeared a second later, wiping water off his face and brushing his wet hair back as he grinned at her.

"Don't do that!"

Diego chuckled. "Do what?"

Victoria splashed more water on his face.

Diego laughed. "You can go under the water. Just hold your nose like this."

This time Diego demonstrated, but she didn't like it when he was under the water. When he came back up, she put her hands on his shoulders. "Don't do that, please?"

Diego appeared to be shorter than her, so she bent her legs to be even with him. The water was so smooth and calm…and for the first time she felt on even footing with her new husband. The water seemed to hold her up, and she loved it. She didn't love it when he disappeared. "Stay where I can see you."

"Whatever you want." Diego put his hands on her waist, thrilled she'd grabbed him first. "Were you worried about me?"

Diego hadn't cared about decency…he was wearing a white shirt. Now it wasn't so much white as it was invisible. She looked at her hands where they rested against his chest and wondered what her skin would look like against his. What a strange thought. She felt his hands at her waist, and they smoothed up her back to bring her closer. The water pushed at them both, but she trusted Diego to keep her safe.

Her fingers moved against his chest, and once again she felt the desire to remove his shirt. Was that something a wife did? Did Diego want her to? She smiled when she realized Diego had slowly stood taller in the water as her hands moved over him, as if silently encouraging her explorations. The water pushed and pulled at her own shirt, which felt so strange against her skin. The shirt buttoned high, it covered her more than usual…but she wore nothing beneath it. Diego's hands barely moved up and down her back, and she shivered when they moved to her sides.

"Diego…"

Diego sank back into the water and pulled her closer, and once again they were the same height. Her hands slid up his neck to his hair, no longer soft and fluffy since he'd wet it. Strange that while standing with her husband in the middle of the vast ocean, the water made everything so much more intimate. The water was cold, but she felt warm when he held her.

Maybe she wouldn't mind if he kissed her again. She didn't mind the kissing. The water sliding her clothes against her body made her wonder if it would feel nice if he touched her. As Rebecca said…she was still fully clothed. Secretly, she admitted she liked touching him. Instead, he just stood there, his hands barely moving on her waist. Why didn't he kiss her?

She pressed her lips to his, kissing the small cut still visible on his upper lip. Diego stayed still as he let her kiss him, her lips softly caressing and sliding against his. She knew he wanted more, and was surprised she might want more as well. Her fingers smoothed over his hair as her tongue licked at salt lingering on his skin. He'd kissed her several times …but now she floundered, unsure. Diego's fingers tightened on her back, pulling her closer when she leaned away to trace his lips with a finger.

"I'm not…"

Diego leaned forward and kissed her again, sucking at her lips, kissing her lightly as she'd done to him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, and a deep hunger shot through her when she felt her breasts press against his chest. Wearing next to nothing…the chill of the water was forgotten as something stirred deep inside of her. The water seemed to push them together as his bare legs tangled with hers, exciting and forbidden. Shyness and modesty faded and she sought out his tongue, exploring his mouth as he'd shown her last night. His tongue wrapped around hers, deepening the kiss until her mind clouded over, welcoming the passion which caught fire between them. Diego's arms wrapped tight around her back, and this time she wasn't filled with fear when she felt him pressed against her stomach.

Diego tilted his head so he could kiss her deeper, lifted her against him so they lined up oh so perfectly. He grew dizzy, drunk on the taste and feel of her…of his wife. Now Victoria was pressing her body against him, and she didn't object when his hands moved below her waist. He stood on the ocean bottom to get closer to her, and might have fallen if he'd been on dry land when Victoria wrapped her legs around his waist.

Quelling the need to carry her out of the water and lay her down in the sand, he tried to gather his wits and focus on her pleasure. She seemed just as lost in their kiss. She might not even realize she'd wrapped herself around him. His hands gently caressed her bottom, pulling her tight against him when she made a sound of pleasure against his mouth, her heated breath flowing over his lips before she kissed him again. His fingers smoothed over the coarse fabric of the pants she wore, and he groaned in frustration when he discovered the belt tied so tightly around her waist. Why had he suggested _pants_ again?

One hand came up to wrap in her hair to hold her for his kiss, but she wasn't holding back now. When she gasped for air, he tilted her head so he could taste her neck, stopping to suck at the pulse he could feel racing beneath her skin. Her black shirt which hid so much from him earlier felt like gossamer as his hands flowed over her back. He kissed her mouth again, hungry for her, insisting on more. She didn't complain when he grabbed fistfuls of the shirt she wore and tugged. The belt wasn't strong enough to keep him away from her skin.

Victoria was, however. At the first touch of his hand beneath her shirt, he felt her stiffen. She pulled away from his mouth, her fingertips digging into his shoulders.

Diego closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He was proud of her. He loved that she'd come so far of her own free will…he had to remember that. He loved her enough to wait. He tried to catch his breath against her neck, but she pushed away. She glanced down as if just now realizing her legs were locked around his waist, and she kicked away before she remembered where they were.

He grabbed her before she sputtered too much water, and he pulled them both into slightly shallower water. "Shhh…I'm here. Put your legs down."

Victoria's fingers latched onto his arms, but she listened. Something loosened inside of him when she came into his arms. She wasn't running away from him.

Victoria saw no sense in trying to hide, so she sought out the comfort he offered. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his wet chest. His heart was racing just as hers, but they calmed their breathing together. She'd done it. She'd lost control. She wasn't sure how she felt about that, so she just let him hold her.

She closed her eyes tight and listened to his heartbeat, listened to the waves breaking on the shore. Her legs! What must he think of her? But she opened her eyes and stared at the horizon. He'd liked it. She knew that. He had let her take the lead, and she had taken it. Run away with it. He was so solid beneath her hands, but not once had he used his strength against her. His hands stroked lightly over her back, but soon he squeezed her shoulders and brushed his hands over her hair.

She felt him kiss the top of her head, and she took a deep breath as he pushed her away to look up at him.

"You want to talk about what scared you?"

Victoria's breath caught again, but she didn't look away. She wasn't sure she could answer…much less tell him about it. Diego had sunk into the water so only their shoulders were visible, his translucent shirt hidden beneath the surface. They held hands beneath the swells and she lifted his hands so she could see them, lacing their fingers together.

She remembered his hands caressing her bottom, remembered enjoying the feeling of being pressed tight against him. She glanced around, but no one was on the beach. She hadn't cared about anything until she felt his hands beneath her shirt. She shouldn't be ashamed, and she wasn't sure she was. Was she supposed to be? Was she scared?

Or was she sorry about her own panic? If Diego wanted her…if he wasn't so patient with her, she wouldn't be feeling so confused. He could take what he wanted, what was his right as her husband, and she wouldn't have this _thing_ hanging over her.

And he wouldn't be looking at her with such sad eyes.

She let one hand go so she could touch his arm. He was very strong, but he hadn't hurt her. Though she'd lost control, he hadn't. He had stopped when she pulled away, had helped her when she almost went under the water. He was chipping away at her fear, but that left her feeling vulnerable.

She ran a hand up his arm, tracing the muscle which flexed. His arm was lighter than hers. Diego was always properly dressed, at least whenever she'd seen him before. Fine ladies from Spain took care of their skin, too, stayed out of the sun.

"Maybe talk about what you did like?"

Victoria told herself not to be surprised this time at his direct question, and she met his eyes. If they were supposed to talk, she honestly didn't know what to say. However, if she didn't talk, he was going to ask her more questions. "I don't know."

Diego told himself not to be disappointed. He took a huge breath and counted in his head as he tried to clear his thoughts. The sun wasn't near setting yet, they had time. He lifted her hand to his lips. "Can I tell you what I liked?"

Victoria watched his smile, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, either. Slowly she released his hands and stepped back to watch her own hands flow through the water, stalling for time. She glanced back up at him and regretted seeing his disappointment as he watched her step away from him.

She reached back out and took his hand, and Diego wrapped her hand in both of his as he focused on it. Victoria lifted her other hand to his cheek as she stepped close again.

"I'm sorry. You can tell me."

Diego hesitated, unsure if this was a time to give her space or push her limits.

Victoria stepped closer, her hands on the back of his neck as he still looked down at the water. She reached down to put his hands back on her waist. "You should tell me." Victoria's hands smoothed up his shoulders to his neck, and she remembered sharing his morning routine this morning. Sharing wasn't a bad thing. Maybe she'd like what he said. Maybe he would tell her he didn't mind her dark skin. He said she was beautiful, didn't he? Maybe she should tell him…Victoria's lips pressed together…frustrated with her own cowardice.

Diego's fingers caressed her back as he held her again. "I liked that you came out here with me, even though I know you were afraid."

Victoria's eyebrows rose. That was _not_ what she expected him to say. Did he not like her losing control after all? She could talk about the easy stuff, too. "I liked it when you laughed."

Diego gave her a little smile, and Victoria felt like she'd given him something…even if it was something small. Maybe she could do the talking thing.

"I liked that you came back into my arms, even after you panicked."

Victoria stared at his chin as she played with his hair. She had panicked. "I liked that you held me after I panicked."

Diego's hands moved slowly over her back, trying not to pull her closer. He wanted to feel her against him again. He wanted to take her shirt off…to tell her he liked her body. Loved her body…

"I like feeling your fingers in my hair."

Victoria's fingers froze where they played with the ends of his hair. She liked his hair, too. Her fingers threaded again into his hair, enjoying how it flowed through her fingers. Diego pulled her closer, and she closed the distance because she liked being pressed up against him. Her heart beat faster and she felt a little light-headed…but maybe that was a good thing. "I like…"

Diego's hands paused their up and down motion as the world went silent waiting for her to finish. Victoria stared at his chin…what should she say? Diego's chest was a hard wall…she shouldn't like being pressed up against him…but she did. "I like your…" Her hands came to his shoulders, admired the muscles she could feel.

She wasn't some little damsel in distress. She'd survived on her own for a long time. She didn't dress up for parties, her dresses were functional. Some women stayed inside all day…rubbed fancy lotions into their skin to keep it soft. He was larger than life, though, and made her feel beautiful, as if she didn't have to fight on her own. Even still, she wasn't sure if she was happy about this power he had over her.

She tried to take a deep breath, but her heart was beating too fast. "I like your chest. How it feels when you hold me tight."

Diego grinned, encouraged as his arms wrapped around her tighter, pressing them together as his lips caressed her cheek. "I like your chest, too." He smiled when she looked away. "You're soft. I love that you wrapped yourself around me."

Victoria's eyes widened as she met his eyes again…but she'd already known that. Her breathing grew ragged at his rough tone, his smile melting any resistance. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, getting used to the idea of being so physically close to a man by choice. "But my legs…" Victoria looked down, embarrassed.

"I haven't finished." Diego smiled and kissed her forehead.

Victoria cleared her throat. "Oh."

Diego's hands moved to her side again, and Victoria's arms automatically came away from his shoulders to block them. Diego ignored her flinch.

"I nearly drowned us both when your legs wrapped around me. Like isn't a strong enough word. I love that you took the lead…your kisses make me crazy." Diego bent to press his lips to hers, his kiss soft and reassuring. "I love that you let yourself lose control…even if only for a moment."

"Why?"

Diego's hands still smoothed up and down her back, and he shrugged one shoulder. "Because it means you might be learning to trust me. Because it makes me think you might be a little attracted to me."

Victoria bit her lip. "I like kissing you. I am attracted to you." Victoria messed up his hair a bit. Everything was still so new, though…courtship was supposed to take months…not hours.

Diego's fingers pressed into her where he held her. _Then what happened?_ He silently screamed. He rested his forehead against hers as he waited, but she didn't continue. "Sorry Jacqueline didn't have softer pants. Are you comfortable?"

Victoria pulled back to look him in the eye when his hands rested just below her belt. She was. Of course, everything was hidden beneath the water right now…but she liked wearing the pants. The fabric was fairly rough, but it was just one more new sensation she wasn't used to. That wasn't what Diego was hinting at, and she knew it. She could feel his legs against hers again beneath the water, and waves of sensation slid over her skin.

Slowly his hands slid lower and she tensed. He didn't remove his hands, though, cupping her from behind and lifting her against him. Her hands fisted against his chest, but she didn't resist as Diego's hands smoothed over her hips, slowly pulling her legs back around his waist. His hands moved back up her legs, over her hips and back to her waist, and once again Victoria forgot to breathe.

Diego's breath whispered over her, his nose brushing hers. "You have this adorable habit of holding your breath."

Victoria met his eyes again, but it took a moment for her to let out her breath and unclench her fists.

"How about this?" Diego's fingers barely moved over her back, staying away from anything more threatening. "Do you like it when I hold you like this?"

"I—" Victoria couldn't say no. She couldn't say yes, either. Would he let her go?

But he wasn't holding her legs. Her hands moved to his shoulders, and slowly she put her feet back down on the ocean floor. "I'm sorry."

Diego had to take a moment to cover his feelings. "Don't be sorry, Victoria." He brought one hand up to cradle her face and kissed her cheek. "I want you to be honest."

Victoria played with the buttons on his shirt, and didn't step out of his arms. "You're not angry?"

Diego wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, and avoided her question. He didn't have the right to be angry after pushing her so much. He needed to find some control. If he scared her away, his chances of sharing her bed tonight would disappear. "You mind if I hold you like this?"

Victoria glanced around nervously, looking for a distraction even as she told herself not to be scared of him. "You said playing in the water would be fun."

Diego frowned and took a step back, his hands falling away from her. "You weren't having fun?"

He was disappointed in her, she could hear it in his voice. "Diego, it's only been one day."

Diego tried to shrug away his tension. "I know."

Victoria put her hand on his bowed head and stepped back into his arms. "I do like kissing you. I told you."

Diego held her close for just a moment before backing up to look at her again. "I'm trying. I just thought…"

Victoria put her hand to his cheek, but he didn't say anything more. "Rebecca said you might listen if I ask you not to…" Victoria paused to take a deep breath. "…if I set rules."

"Rules? You are my wife." Diego closed his eyes when she blanched, and forced himself to relax. "I'm sorry." Diego kissed her forehead. "Tell me about these rules."

"No, you're right." Victoria wrapped her arms around his waist. It wasn't bad. She was the one who wrapped her legs around him… she couldn't blame him for that. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Victoria, tell me about the rules." Diego's arms wrapped around her, taking what he could get. "I assume it's something about what I can or cannot kiss." Diego leaned forward to press his lips to hers, gently licking at her mouth until she opened for him. "I assume I can kiss your lips."

Victoria's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink, and Diego ran his finger over the heat of her skin with a smile. "Touch," Victoria whispered.

"What?"

Victoria cleared her throat. "Touch." She took a deep breath. "What you can or cannot touch. Why would you want to—"

Victoria gasped when Diego tilted her head and placed his mouth against her neck, his lips and tongue making her forget how to speak. Diego's lips lingered at her jaw, kissed her cheek and found her lips. He slowly caressed her lips, insistent but gentle until she pulled him closer. Her fingers dug into his hair, and Diego smiled against her lips. His hand came up to caress her cheek as he broke the kiss and waited for her to open her eyes.

"I will always want to kiss you. Everywhere." Diego paused a moment to admire her blush, then let his wet hand smooth over her cheek. He took a deep breath before he continued. "So tell me about these rules." And he really wanted permission to do more.

Victoria's fingers combed through his hair, and her thumb slid over his smile. He shouldn't be able to do this to her, to make her forget herself. He was her husband, though, and he'd been so understanding.

She glanced out at the ocean, not sure she had Rebecca's courage. Diego put a finger on her chin to bring her gaze back to his. "You have to tell me what I did wrong, or I might do it again. I wasn't lying when I told you I was afraid of making mistakes, too. Help me out."

Still, Victoria hesitated.

Diego's arms released her so his hands could cradle her face. "You don't mind me touching your face."

Eventually, Victoria shook her head.

"You like it when I kiss your lips." His fingers trailed down her neck over her shoulder. "How about your neck? Did you like that?"

Victoria felt her face heat up and considered going under the water like Diego had to cool off. "Yes."

"You don't mind if I touch your back," Diego went on as his hands moved over her back. She didn't object as he nibbled at her lips, letting himself enjoy her soft shoulders, her slim waist. His hands moved up sides, and Victoria broke the kiss to cross her arms over her chest.

Victoria's shoulders hunched as she stared at the water swelling and dipping between them.

Diego smoothed his hands up her back, then stroked her damp hair. He bent to press a kiss to the top of her head, feeling the distance stretch between them. The water gently swirled around them, pulling them together… but he only felt her arms between them, nothing soft. _A little frustration never killed anyone_ , he thought as he listened to the waves crash against the shore.

"If we set a rule that I won't touch your breasts without your permission, will you trust me enough to know I won't break that rule?"

Victoria didn't move, but Diego saw her tense. His fingers brushed up her neck to cradle her cheek, bringing her eyes to his. "The rules were your idea, Victoria. They won't help you if you don't trust me."

Slowly, her hands reached out to rest on his chest, then finally she stretched her arms around his neck, leaving herself exposed. Diego's hands ran down her back and up her sides, and this time she didn't flinch.

He smiled, because now she held him tighter. There was a lot he wanted to do to her. If he did it right, she wouldn't say no all the time. "Now that you know I won't touch your breasts…" He grinned, cupping her neck to bring her lips to his before smoothing his down to her waist to bring her closer. She held him just as tightly, and he felt her relax as she kissed him back. He caught her flimsy shirt in his hands, intent on finding her skin again.

Victoria's hands pushed against his chest and she stood away from him. "No."

Diego stamped down his irritation. It was important for him to know what scared her, no matter how frustrating it was for him. He took her hands beneath the water, lacing their fingers together as he calmed himself down.

"Is that alright?" Victoria asked.

"Victoria, you know I'm not going to take your shirt off in the middle of the ocean, don't you?" Diego didn't think admitting the thought had crossed his mind would help his argument at the moment.

Victoria glanced around…no one was in sight. "I don't want…"

Diego splashed water on his face, wetting his hair while he waited for her. "You have to tell me, Victoria."

"Not beneath my clothes."

Diego splashed more water on his face, frowning at the horizon.

"Please. It's broad daylight." Victoria stepped forward into his arms and she cupped his cheek. "I already feel naked." Victoria took a deep breath. "I like kissing you. I like it when you hold me. I even liked…Just give me time, Diego. Husband."

Diego took his time surveying their surroundings before facing her again. "I like it when you call me husband. I always thought it would be forever before we could be married." Diego kissed her briefly before remembering her stutter. "What else did you like? You started to say something."

Victoria grinned, embarrassed, but the words wouldn't come. He'd already talked about her breasts! Diego never talked about women, wasn't crude like other men in her tavern …but apparently he had no problem talking about her body now. Even after Alicia had spent the night with her husband, she hadn't talked so candidly. Now, of course, the woman had no shame.

Did Victoria really want to wait so long? She spent so much time telling him no…she should be able to tell him what she liked.

Victoria shook her head _no_ to her internal conversation, curling her toes into the sand for strength. She could feel her cheeks turn crimson as she stared at Diego's lips. She closed her eyes and counted to three, then reached beneath the water.

Diego's hands came away from her when she grabbed his wrists, afraid once again she was pushing him away. Quite the contrary, however. She pulled his hands further beneath the water, till his hands found her sweet backside. Diego didn't move, didn't breathe in case he was imagining it. Victoria's arms came back up to rest on his shoulders, but she refused to look up. "I liked that."

Diego didn't feel the coarse fabric of the pants anymore. Victoria bit her lip and gasped when Diego's fingers clenched. Diego lifted her higher, so she could hardly avoid his eyes anymore.

"Is that bad?"

Diego kissed her instead of answering. Victoria's arms wrapped tight around his neck. She really liked the kissing. His fingers moved over her and her fingers clenched in his hair, but he didn't seem to mind. She also liked his hands. Would Alicia be shocked? Diego didn't seem to be. Who knew her…

Diego's fingers moved again and Victoria's brain turned off.

Eventually, Diego had to take a breath or two. His lips traced the column of her neck, not wanting to let her go, but he knew his control was wearing thin. He kissed her lips again gently, appreciating the feel of her body against his for a few more seconds. He could probably push her further…but not here. He had a romantic picnic planned, and he was happy to wait until they climbed out of the water. He kissed her cheek, set her on her feet again and cradled her face to kiss her one more time.

"I love you, Victoria."

Diego brushed his knuckles over her cheek as her mouth opened, but no words came out. "I understand. You don't have to say it."

Victoria traced her fingers over his face. His lips were swollen. She ran her tongue over her own puffy lips and smiled slightly. "I trust you."

"That's enough…for now," Diego said with a grin, then he kissed her lips again. "You're perfect. Never doubt that."

Victoria frowned. "I'm not perfect."

Diego shrugged. "Neither am I." Diego shook away the serious mood. "I promised you fun."

Diego took her hands and leaned back, and he chuckled when she pulled at him to keep him above the water. "Come on, duck your head. The water feels wonderful. Move around and you'll warm up." Diego smiled, leaning close. "You said you trusted me."

Victoria looked down at the water, which now appeared murky and dark. She glanced back at the shore…land seemed so far away.

"You wanted to have some fun." Diego spread her arms out wide to make a wave and Victoria smiled as the water rushed over their joined hands.

Then finally, Victoria trusted her husband to show her a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my friends in the Facebook group. If you aren't there, why not come join us? I know I lost a lot of you on this story, but if you're still enjoying it, I hope you leave a comment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me. RL has been a beast. I have lots that I want to post, but nothing is finished and nothing is gelling properly. But I miss you guys and felt like posting something so here you go. Thanks to all my Facebook buddies for being my friends and cheering me on, and thanks for the reviews I've gotten recently during my dry spell.

Some time later, Diego put a hand to his stomach when it growled. He glanced back at the shore, and Victoria splashed him for not paying attention. He turned to her with a smile and captured her hands. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes bright with laughter. Diego grinned. She'd had fun.

What was better than a lazy afternoon playing in the water? She was relaxed, and didn't tense up if he touched her. Her hair was wet… he'd long ago convinced her to duck under the water with him. She'd even touched the starfish he'd found. They both had a few shells in their pockets, and Diego felt like the luckiest man in the world.

She protested when he pulled her arms around his waist, but she didn't shy away. Diego bent to kiss her salty lips, and felt lighter because now it didn't seem to shake her. Her hands stayed wrapped around his back, and she smiled easily after the brief kiss.

"Are you hungry?" Diego's hands smoothed over her hair when she nodded, and he kissed the top of her head. Diego figured they had about an hour before sunset … time enough to eat before watching it together again. "Come on, let's eat."

Victoria breathed heavier as she started to walk towards the shore. It wasn't this hard going into the ocean … but it seemed her legs weren't used to carrying her anymore. She glanced back out over the water, missing the feeling of weightlessness and freedom.

Diego stopped when she stopped. "Tired?"

Victoria lifted her foot out of the sand which tried to suck her down. A wave came up behind her and knocked her into Diego, but now she only laughed.

Playing in the water had made her forget. Diego had held her as she tried to float, kicked her legs, or tried to copy whatever he did. He never let her be afraid of drowning, and it all made her fear of him seem silly. The world was huge, and now she had someone to be there for her, to keep her safe.

"Diego!" She cried out as he scooped her off her feet, but then she giggled. She liked it when he carried her. She worried he might fall as he stumbled a bit, and she held on for dear life as the waves tried to knock her towering husband over.

Diego re-settled her in his arms to get a better grip, and Victoria glanced at her bare legs. She pointed her toes, the sky a fading grey behind them. Her fingers played with his hair and he smiled down at her as he finally escaped the grasping clutches of the waves.

Who cared about legs? Everyone had them. He'd already put his hands on her. She shouldn't bother worrying about what she was wearing. She was determined to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Diego set her feet on the ground, and Victoria stumbled a bit when he didn't try to kiss her… or even keep her in his arms. She watched his back as he walked away. Apparently they'd kissed enough for one day. She was okay with that … maybe. The ground still seemed to roll beneath her feet as she watched him open a large picnic basket and start spreading a blanket, completely ignoring her. She hadn't seen the basket before. How had she missed that?

She didn't expect to eat dinner out here … dressed like this. She crossed her arms at the chill of the wind, but she reminded herself of her plans to stop worrying. She was right. Legs weren't enticing. She felt undressed, but she was dressed as a man. Diego didn't care to look all that much. In fact, he wasn't looking at all. Her thoughts were confirmed when Diego wrapped a large towel around her shoulders. He barely looked at her. She could relax and get back to enjoying this time getting to know her husband.

"You can dry off, then we can eat."

She watched him turn away and grab a smaller towel to start drying himself off. She wasn't disappointed. She caught herself frowning and shook her head. She pulled the towel over her head and tried not to think too much as she dried her clothes and hair the best she could.

Diego barely dried off, hoping the slight breeze would keep him focused. He anchored a blanket to sit on, then pulled out a few more blankets and tossed them aside. He refused to look at them, determined to throttle Luis when he saw the interfering man next. He dug out some water and took a long drink, then stood to offer Victoria some. She wasn't looking at him, and was working hard to dry herself off.

Diego stood frozen as she touched herself with the towel, then he fell back on the blanket to lay out food. He set aside the water and opened the bottle of wine to take an even longer drink, and prayed again for patience. He stretched his arms and concentrated on tensing and releasing all of his muscles. It didn't help. He glared at the robe he'd brought for her, but lifted it off the pile of blankets before turning to face her again.

Victoria hid behind the towel as Diego stood, and smiled when she saw the robe. He was so sweet to think of her comfort.

Diego pushed his fingers through his hair. "Rebecca gave you her robe." He pointed at the stack of blankets. "Or you can cover up with those."

Victoria wanted to smile. He didn't look happy about his chivalry.

Victoria fluffed out her towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. It didn't give her much in the way of decency, leaving her legs exposed, but it kept the wind off her back. She glanced around the beach. They were still alone, and she wasn't supposed to hide from her husband. He hadn't looked at her legs at all, and she could keep the towel.

She smiled. "I'm good."

Diego's bright eyes met hers and he tossed the robe onto the stack of blankets with a smile. He bent and picked up a cup of water and brought it to her. Victoria closed her eyes to drink, and Diego took the time to watch her. He was never so captivated by someone drinking before. He could see the muscles in her throat work as she drank, and he resisted the urge to smooth away the few strands of hair which still clung to her skin.

When he'd been told to give her a brush and comb as a wedding gift, he'd laughed. What a silly idea. Now, though, he wished her gift was here instead of up in her room. She could sit in front of him, and he would brush her hair as they talked, until it was glossy and smooth again. Jacqueline assured him it was a wonderful feeling for the new bride, and considering how much he loved her fingers in his hair…

He smiled as he pictured her reaction if he did have the gift here… which included a mirror. Victoria didn't spend a lot of time dolling herself up, but her hair was always perfectly tamed. He loved her no matter how messy she looked, though. He ran his fingers through his own chaotic hair before he approached her again.

"Close your eyes."

Victoria closed her eyes right away, without thinking. She grinned, proud of herself.

Diego smiled when she trusted him so quickly. "This will get the salt off your face." She jumped a little when Diego wiped a wet cloth over her forehead, over her cheeks and lips. "We can take a bath later, but…"

He trailed off, caught by her blush, by what it meant for them. She wasn't protesting or balking at the thought of a bath with him. She'd held him close in the water, answered his passion with hers. She didn't ask for the robe. They'd had such a lovely day. Now they could enjoy a nice meal, watch another sunset. Then she'd let him wash her back, and brush her hair, and she wouldn't make him sleep on the couch tonight.

Victoria took a deep breath as Diego wiped his own face, relaxing as he helped make her comfortable on the blanket. She wrapped her arms around her knees as Diego handed her more water. She held up her fingers, grinning at the wrinkles as she drank. She was tired, but not from working. It was a good feeling. She should feel guilty, or out of place, but Diego smiled at her and the weight never settled on her shoulders. She smiled out at the waves, and let herself enjoy.

Diego finished setting out dishes of food, and then realized he was kneeling on the other side of the blanket from her. His carefully laid out picnic now separated them. She made him lose his sense – even with her hair was a mess from the water. He grit his teeth, damning his poor planning by surrounding her with the food. He sighed as he sat down across from her.

Victoria set her glass down and found herself chuckling at Diego's pout. It was enlightening to be around him so much. She was starting to read him rather well. She came to her knees to start opening the food. She hadn't cooked it, but everything smelled delicious. Victoria felt … happy as she fixed her husband a plate of food, sitting on the beach as the sun sank in the sky.

He thanked her for the plate of food she handed him, but even Victoria didn't like this seating arrangement. Neither of them were dressed for seduction. Maybe tomorrow she could wear one of the new dresses Jacqueline was tailoring for her. That would make him happy, too. She fixed herself a plate, then rearranged things so she could sit next to him. Diego helped her, his eyes lit from within, his smile increasing her happiness. Not such a bad thing, making someone happy.

Victoria took a bite of chicken and rice and glanced out at the ocean. "This was a good idea."

"I like the beach. It's nice to share it with someone."

Victoria bumped his shoulder with hers as she took another bite. Diego thought of some other places he'd like to show her. Part of him just wanted to go home. He wanted to show her his house, show her his land … to start their life with together. He'd wanted her since the first time her eyes lit up when he talked about one of his experiments. On the other hand, he liked being away from everything, and they needed this time alone.

He took another bite of chicken. There was something to be said about having friends in his corner. In Los Angeles, they'd be interrupted every day. Stared at and talked about because of his rushed marriage. Here, Rebecca had made a nice picnic basket with everything they needed for a late evening by the ocean, then left them alone. She'd made some effort to make friends with Victoria. She still didn't seem happy with him for some reason. Maybe they needed to have a talk.

Diego glanced at the pile of blankets. Luis had no shame sometimes. Luis needed more than a talk. Diego and Luis were polar opposites, but somehow they fit. He was the brother Diego never had. When Diego had met Rebecca, he had not been a good friend to her. He was young, trying to impress his father's old friend, Rebecca's father. Luis had been traveling with Diego, and Diego had been proud of himself for finding his friend a job and a place to live.

That had blown up in his face. Luis had seduced the boss's daughter, and Diego found himself in the middle of a family tearing itself apart. He had spent his life up to that point trying to live up to his father's expectations, seeing the world as white and black. He'd never met such an outspoken woman, and Rebecca sure had her own opinions. Eventually, he'd seen she wasn't a horrible person, and he'd stood up for her.

Maybe that's why Diego didn't see anything wrong with fighting against the government in Los Angeles, with being an outlaw. He did some things right, though, he thought as he looked at Victoria. Luis could tease him all he wanted. He'd been patient with Victoria, and now he was reaping the rewards.

Unlike last night, she was wasn't pushing him away. She kissed him... many times… and now she wasn't hiding, was sitting close to him. He didn't want their first time to be out on the beach, no matter how many blankets they had, but maybe he could change her mind about some of her rules.

Victoria uncovered another dish and found some bread. She ripped off a piece for Diego and put it on his plate, then took some for herself. This was nice, not having to grab a bite when she could while she fed the hungry masses. She had nothing to worry about but taking care of her new husband. He'd shown her patience, had cared about her feelings. They sat close together now, her shoulder still touching his.

She pushed at a piece of chicken with her bread, and inhaled the aromatic spices on the delicious food she hadn't cooked before she took another bite. How much food and wine had she wasted over the years? She'd fallen in love with the tavern the first time she'd seen it when she was only thirteen years old.

Another year showed her the delights of cooking for others. She was a part of the center of town, where everyone stopped to relax and chat, where travelers brought stories of far-off places and wild adventures.

Another year and her grandmother had wanted to leave, to sell the tavern. Victoria had known she was the luckiest woman on earth when she was able to buy the building. She'd painted the sign for Tavern Victoria herself. Had bought a new dress to celebrate, because her meager sewing skills couldn't keep up with how fast she was outgrowing her clothes.

Another year taught her harsher lessons. Suddenly as an independent business owner, no one thought she had a right to her own body. _She_ dumped wine on a man's head, _she_ was left with the unpaid bill, _she_ got the bruised knuckles when a man didn't listen, and _she_ had to clean up after all of it.

But _she_ succeeded. She started to get compliments on her food and her tavern instead of her … new assets. Friendly strangers became friends, and good men started to outnumber the bad. Still, when she said no, she was prepared for anger, not gentleness.

In the ocean, she'd started to forget. He'd even touched her bare legs when she tried to float in the water. Every touch was gentle and full of love and concern for her. Most of the touches. When he'd held her so tight, when she'd lost herself, he'd let her go - and it hadn't been terrible. He did not react in anger, he simply asked why. Because he cared.

Now Diego was standing **for** her. She didn't have to fight alone anymore... but once she gave that up, what did she have left? He wasn't paying for her body, she knew that. She'd given it when she had recited her vows in front of God and the town she loved. You couldn't take that back. She didn't want to. Diego was an educated man. He obviously had desires, they both wanted children, but he was giving her time. She was growing used to being near him, to feeling his hands on her. His hands were different than those who expected different things from a taverness, and he deserved better. He was a man who respected others, and he respected her. She had new duties now, and it had been her choice.

Part of her was still waiting for the trick, preparing to maneuver when the illusion was shattered… She frowned. Diego didn't deserve that, either. Diego's shoulder brushed hers, and she brought herself back to the present. She leaned her head against his arm and took another bite. Yesterday was good. Today was good. Their future together would be good, because the past wasn't part of her future.


	20. Chapter 20

Diego leaned down to place a kiss on Victoria's crusty hair as she leaned against him. The hair he loved so much wasn't so soft and silky now, and he ran a hand through his own clumpy hair. She laughed when he shook his head like a dog, and suddenly he was warm again. Victoria held such power over him, and she had no idea.

The towel fell off Victoria's shoulder, revealing her slender neck and a bit of smooth skin. The bread caught in Diego's throat. She didn't notice … no. She didn't cover herself because she didn't mind. She liked it when he kissed her neck. She wasn't hiding from him and pushing him away anymore. He couldn't really see her legs from his position, but he was almost done with his food.

He _was_ done with his food. Diego nearly choked as he tried to swallow everything at once. He wiped his face and blushed when Victoria laughed at him. He set his plate down, then turned to take hers.

"Hey, I was eating that," Victoria complained as she held on to the plate.

So, she was still hungry. There was nothing wrong with that. They had a long night ahead of them. Diego let go of her food, deciding he could be patient and watch her eat.

Victoria blushed as he settled himself so he could watch her. She swallowed the giant lump of food which was stuck in her throat and coughed a little. "Jacqueline seems nice."

Diego's eyes glazed over as he remembered the gown Victoria had been wearing. He shook the memories out of his head. Victoria was still eating. He could manage polite conversation for a few minutes. "Yes. We met in Virginia."

Victoria stopped chewing for a moment, insecurities trying to rear their head. How many places had Diego traveled? "You've been to the United States?"

Diego shrugged.

"What was it like?"

Diego ruffled his hair as he looked back over the ocean. His trip to Virginia had not been pleasant. "I wanted to meet a doctor fellow there. I wasn't prepared… I didn't expect…" Diego stretched out his legs and looked at the sky. "Everyone has slaves there."

Victoria set her plate down and reached over to take his hand.

"I came across Jason fighting another man. There was a woman on the ground, Jacqueline, and I went to help her." Diego squeezed her hand and looked back out over the water. "That's when we met."

"What happened?"

Diego moved to the side and pointed at her legs. "If your feet are sore, I could massage them for you."

Victoria blinked at the change in subject—something Diego was quite good at doing. They'd been friends, but it always seemed Diego kept a part of himself hidden. Before, she was just the innkeeper. His friend. Now she was his wife. Shouldn't he talk to her? Was she supposed to let him change the subject? If she didn't understand what happened to put that pain in his voice, how could she take care of him?

She finally broke away from Diego's eyes to glance at her legs curled up beside her. They'd done a lot of walking today, but it was nothing compared to working in the tavern.

"My feet aren't sore." Victoria watched him frown, his hands curling and folding in his lap again. She bit her lip, unsure if she'd made another mistake. "You were telling me about the USA."

Diego stared at her legs where they were hidden from him. "There is beauty here. You are not missing anything because you haven't travelled to other countries. The world isn't always a beautiful place."

Diego saw her frown and looked up to the sky for patience. If she was going to make him talk, and wouldn't let him touch her, she could touch him. He made room, and pretended he didn't see her surprise when he fell onto his back and put his head in her lap. He continued as if he'd never stopped telling the story. "Nothing to tell. Jason wanted to marry her. I fixed her contract and brought them home with me. We left on the next ship."

She held her plate high, and she hadn't moved since he'd made himself comfortable. Diego reached up and took her hand, playing with her fingers. "I assume I can touch your hands?" He pressed a kiss to her palm. "Kiss them?" Diego didn't look up, fascinated by his mother's ring on her finger. He spread her hand against his, admiring her delicate fingers before he kissed each fingertip.

Victoria carefully relaxed her muscles as she set her plate aside, heat racing up her arm from where he kissed her wrist. She brushed her fingers through his hair, and found it easier to relax as she concentrated on combing sand out of his hair. "Fixed her contract?"

Diego closed his eyes, focused on her comforting fingers as he hugged her other arm to his chest. "She was an indentured servant. Barely above a slave. Her _owner_ was the one who broke her arm … for loving Jason." Victoria massaged his scalp when Diego spat the word. "They're happy here."

"You probably saved her life."

Diego shrugged. "I did what I could."

Victoria continued stroking his hair. She liked seeing him like this, being able to learn his moods, his expressions. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed, but she could still see lines of stress on his face. She soothed them away, then ran her finger over his bare lip. "You did a wonderful thing. You help a great many people. Sometimes I wonder why you act as if you don't care."

"I'm also a wanted criminal in Virginia." Victoria's hand stilled, curled around his jaw.

Diego's eyes opened, and she looked away before she resumed petting him. "But you're not in Virginia. You're safe here."

Diego reached up to stroke her cheek once before taking her hand in both of his again, holding her eyes intently. "You understand that I do what I can."

Victoria's heart sank. No one noticed the improvements Diego brought to the town. Everyone, including her, only thought about Zorro. "You are the smartest man I know. People talk, you know. Your people never complain. You treat them well. You help everyone with farming, water, reading … You do more than anyone."

Diego turned on his side, glad she didn't protest as he hugged her legs. "Don't call them my people."

Victoria rested her hand on his shoulder, then leaned down to kiss his cheek and hug him awkwardly. "Your workers. You pay them well, give them power to live their own lives. I didn't mean anything by it."

Diego only knew those he hadn't helped. He liked being Zorro. Since Victoria turned Zorro away yesterday, he'd begun to feel a budding sense of shame. He was going to Monterey this week… why not last week? Last month? What lasting impact had Zorro actually achieved? Or had he just wanted to do as he pleased, without the consequences he'd had to escape in Virginia?

His fingers stroked her knee once, then fell to the blanket. How did they get on this subject? They were here to forget. Wasn't she done eating yet? "Can't I hold you?" Diego leaned up on his elbows, but didn't look at her as he poked at the blanket beneath them. "I won't do anything. I won't break your rules."

Victoria felt a tightness in her chest as she stared at the top of his head. She didn't mean to insult her husband, and now he sounded so somber. She glanced at the towel around her shoulders, but the wind was hardly blowing. She dropped it behind her and fidgeted as she tried to figure out what to do. Diego moved to the side, and Victoria didn't look at him as she scooted down on the blanket.

Diego's fingers stroked down her arm, then he took her hand and lifted it over his head, tucking it around his shoulders. For such a big man, he was incredibly gentle. He turned on his side, digging into the sand so he could tuck his giant of a body close. After a moment, she shifted under him so she could play her fingers through his hair as he settled against her, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"We can stop off and make a few visits on the way back home."

His voice felt nice, the sound vibrating into her chest.

"You're going to introduce me to your tenants?"

"You're going to be my wife, why wouldn't I?"

She let out a chuckle, and was vividly reminded of parts that jiggled beneath his head. Her fingers clenched in his hair before she continued petting him, hoping he hadn't noticed, but his arm tightened around her. Her fingers tugged at his hair to keep him still, but he wasn't as careful to avoid touching her as he leaned up on an elbow to look at her.

"What was funny?"

Victoria fidgeted, unsure what to do now that she couldn't distract herself with his hair, her arm flopping aimlessly above her head. The breeze cooled her body where he wasn't holding her, where his absence left her feeling more exposed though he kept his eyes on hers. She broke his gaze, and he didn't move out of her way as she brought her arm back to her side. She felt mean as she untangled herself from him, and her hand slipped up to her stomach to still the butterflies there when Diego's lips pressed together.

She licked her lips to gather enough moisture to answer. "Nothing."

It wasn't that she wanted to run away from him, or push him away. Maybe she just wanted a blanket … or her towel back around her shoulders. The breeze was cool. It had nothing to do with the way he scowled at her hand, or the way she felt his gaze as he took his time looking at her now. Victoria reached up to adjust her gaping collar, saw him watching, and put her arm down again. Maybe she could distract him, grab her towel when he wasn't looking.

Not a chance.

Diego's eyes darkened as they moved over her and he leaned closer, as if his arm wouldn't hold him up much longer.

"I misspoke. You _ **are**_ my wife. My partner. My companion." Diego saw her eyes soften as she looked up at him, and he bent to kiss her forehead. He reached up to tug at her collar himself, pulling the shirt properly up her shoulder, then running a finger down the small V left by the few open buttons on her chest.

Victoria grabbed fistfuls of the blanket beneath her, closing her eyes against the heat of his touch. The unspoken word "lover" shouted in her mind, and she waited for him to remind her about a wife's duties to her husband. She sucked in air when his hand barely lighted on her stomach, his eyes lingering a little higher. Her hands itched to push him away, so she edged her fingers beneath her hips to keep herself still.

Bit by bit, she was doing something right, she told herself. The disappointment was gone from his voice, his face no longer lost in troubled memories. She'd taken care of her husband, had changed his mood. At least, her body had. She closed her eyes to breathe as his fingers traced over her middle. She wanted to protest his easy possession of her… but he said he loved her – all of her. Everything in the last twenty-four hours had not been about sex, even if it might seem that way to her. So he wanted to touch her. That didn't hurt, and he'd already promised the pain could wait until later. So she wouldn't think about it.

"Your stomach still touchable?"

He was asking permission again. She couldn't say yes last night and change her mind now. Her fingers gripped the blanket beneath her as he settled closer, as if waiting for her to object. He pressed his lips against her stomach, and Victoria wondered where the fire was as her body heated. It was indecent to be laying out here beneath the sky so undressed, with only one layer of cotton between his hand and her stomach.

"Kissable?"

Maybe he wasn't asking for permission. He'd already kissed her, hadn't he? Then he kissed her again, and it was different. She glanced down to make sure her shirt was still in place, because the heat from his breath was spreading through her body too fast. His fingers stroked along her waist, and Victoria wondered why his touch felt so different than last night.

It wasn't her missing corset, or the chemise Rebecca had convinced her not to wear. Her breasts tingled, warming at the knowledge that this was how she slept, alone in her bedroom. Her bedroom would soon he his. The corset was supposed to make her attractive. Now she felt … inadequate … and that didn't make sense.

Diego lifted his head to look at her, and his other hand bent to stroke her hair away from her red face. "Victoria?"

Victoria blinked, because she hadn't heard the question. She'd say yes to anything he asked right now, so she nodded again. She watched as he lowered his head, and true to his word he avoided places which she'd set off limits. He kissed her stomach again, and left more trails of fire above her shirt with the gentle touch of his fingers. She tensed as his fingers grew near a place where her shirt had ridden up, caught beneath her. How had she missed that? Instead of taking, though, again he moved the shirt for her comfort. Every time he covered her, he left her feeling more exposed. Feeling that she'd done something wrong – keeping her husband from doing as he pleased.

Diego caressed her hip lightly on the way back up to her waist after smoothing out her shirt. He spoke against her stomach, teasing himself with the warm skin just beneath the single layer of dark material. "You might be a mother soon." Diego glanced up at her face, his hand still resting on her belly as if to protect it for the future life it might hold. "How do you feel about that?"

Victoria's hand came to his cheek and brushed through his hair. The hope in his eyes fed her hope to have a child, buried deep down inside her, beneath all the insecurity and fear. She smiled weakly. "Happy."

Diego returned her smile and tickled her stomach, wishing she was more enthusiastic. "Maybe a birthday present for you. Be funny to share your birthday with your child."

Victoria took a shaky breath, trying to find her voice. "My birthday is in June."

Diego kissed her stomach again then rested his head on it, capturing her gaze. "Your birthday is June 13th. It's September 20th. That's almost nine months."

Victoria smiled when his eyes closed as her fingers stroked his scalp, pleased he knew her birthday. She took a deep breath and released it slowly as she focused back on the conversation. She hadn't even let him into her bed. What about Rebecca? "You're that confident? What if…"

Diego pressed another lingering kiss against her stomach before he settled himself next to her, waiting for her to finish. His hand smoothed over her stomach, then wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. "What if…" he repeated.

Victoria traced a finger over his face, seeing the worry she'd put there. Maybe she should feel bad about that, but… this was part of what she wanted. Sharing her worries. "Rebecca told me she lost a baby. Said she hasn't been able to conceive again."

Diego experienced another moment of panic, thinking back to his conversation with Luis yesterday. He wrapped his arms around her, buried his face in her neck. Just as suddenly, he released her, falling onto his back and resting his arm over his eyes.

Victoria watched him, for the first time wondering if Diego wasn't as confident as he seemed. She turned to her side, resting her head on a fist as she looked at him. Victoria's fingers twitched against her hip briefly while she hesitated, then she lightly placed her hand on his chest. Diego's mysterious eyes met hers, but now she didn't feel like she could read him at all. His hand came up behind her to stroke over her hair, and it seemed natural for her to rest her head against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer while his fingers lightly traced her arm.

"The sunset is nice."

Diego glanced at the ocean again, the view awkward from laying flat in the sand. "We're missing it."

Diego sat up, setting her away from him and turning to grab some blankets. He spent a few silent moments building up something to lean against, then sat back against the blankets and picnic basket. _How could he reassure her when he was just as afraid?_

Victoria watched what he was doing, worried by his silence, then sat close to him to look out over the ocean as the setting sun stretched out over the water. She squeaked when Diego picked her up and set her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to rest against his chest.

Diego nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent before placing a single kiss behind her ear. Victoria's head fell back against him, her neck weak from the tingling which raced to her toes. He took comfort from her softness, then settled them until her legs were straight, cradled between his own. "Any rules about your legs?" Diego's fingers pressed into her sides. "Are you comfortable?"

Victoria pointed her toes, then waved them back and forth. Diego's legs were much longer than hers. His feet were huge, his legs covered in black curly hair. She remembered it tickling her own legs as they tangled beneath the water. Her arms fell on top of his as she relaxed back against him, deciding it wasn't worth fighting when she was so comfortable.

Diego remembered all the times Zorro rode into town to find Victoria in the middle of a crowd standing up against the alcalde… or worse, standing alone. All those times he wanted to pick Victoria up and carry her away someplace safe before dealing with the soldiers. She was always right in the middle of trouble. On the other hand, Luis was right… nothing would ever happen if he lived in fear. He couldn't protect her from everything.

"Rebecca is a good woman, and I'm sorry they haven't been able to have another child." Diego hugged her tighter. He had her now, he wouldn't let anything happen to her. "There's no reason to think you won't get pregnant … or that you won't enjoy sharing my bed."

Victoria frowned as she watched a gull fly away. He sounded perfectly confident again. He also made it sound like she was insulting him with her protests. Diego's legs moved closer, and Victoria thought she should be uncomfortable sitting in damp, gritty clothes, pressed up against his damp, gritty clothes. Instead, she felt surrounded by warmth. It was becoming harder to voice those protests.

When Victoria threaded his fingers with hers, effectively removing his hands from her stomach, Diego relaxed his hold.

"We have to live our lives, Victoria. We can't waste our time worrying about all the things that could happen. We have to seize the day."

Victoria chuckled silently, looking down at her pants, at their legs so close together. She had changed a lot in one day. Diego was chipping away at the armor she'd built around herself being a single woman constantly surrounded by men. "Like marrying someone the same day you propose?"

This time Victoria wasn't surprised when his arms drew tight around her. She smiled when he nuzzled her neck, her own hand reaching up to stroke his hair as he pressed his lips against her pulse.

"I love you," he whispered against her ear. "I couldn't resist." He tucked his chin over her bare shoulder when he felt her tremble. "Is this alright?"

Victoria heard the unspoken question. She held perfectly still, because now she could feel the heat of his arm beneath her breasts. If she relaxed…

He'd promised not to touch her breasts. He wasn't… technically. Diego was a scientific man. He would probably say something like that. She'd have to be more specific in the future… but really he wasn't bothering her. He was just holding her, as he'd done often since their marriage. She'd been specific about the important things, and even now he was simply asking if she was comfortable with his hold.

Diego pressed tiny kisses along her neck, his heated breath making shivers spread and build at each touch of his lips. A hand moved up to caress her skin as he moved to kiss the other side. His lips barely touched her ear as he whispered to her. "You can touch me, too, you know."

Victoria forced her eyes open, tried to catch her breath. His legs were right there. Her hands rested on his arms because she had no other place to put them … except on him.

She remembered how she'd enjoyed wrapping herself around him this morning while they made breakfast. She was fascinated by his body, even as it scared her. He loosened his hold, and she let her hands relax on top of his thighs. He kissed her neck in encouragement, but how was she supposed to know what to do? She thought of how his hands felt on her, but his legs were hard as stone. She could feel the muscles twitching beneath her, but she couldn't feel his warmth through the fabric. Couldn't see his skin.

She wiped at the grains of sand which clung to his pants, but they didn't move. He flexed and she traced the muscle, still hard and unyielding beneath her. He could hurt her, so easily. Yet she wasn't uncomfortable sitting here. The wet fabric was warming the longer she touched him. She liked it when he held her against him, even when his fingers clenched tight around her. She stretched her hand across his thigh, and once again felt small.

Victoria felt his body respond and she faltered. She hadn't meant to make him respond. She frowned slightly as she remembered that uncomfortable conversation. Diego was so technical about something which before now had been vulgar and rude. She gave herself the lecture which was becoming familiar to her. Diego was her husband. He loved her. He showed her things, listened to her, shared everything with her. He wanted her to share his bed, and that was his right. An endless loop of reasons raced through her mind why she should never push him away or flinch from his touch.

She remembered the alcalde and his mocking words. He would be shocked, just as she was. Diego knew how to kiss a woman, knew everything about romancing a woman. She wasn't sure why Diego hid so much of himself, but he was letting her see the real man. Diego was hardly hopeless … or helpless as many believed. She felt a flutter in her chest, butterflies in her stomach. Was that love?

She shifted to the side to look at him, her mouth gaping when she caught the hungry way he was looking at her chest. Just as quickly, the look was gone. For how long?

Diego shifted away from her, and Victoria stopped him. "Stay still, you didn't do anything wrong."

Diego kissed her fingers, then bent to gently kiss her lips. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Victoria felt her face heat up again and she shook her head before turning to look over the water. What had they been talking about? "So you don't worry about anything?"

"That's not true." Diego kissed her hair, happy when she settled back against him, pulling his arms back around her … if not as close. Here, he wanted to forget. It wouldn't help Victoria to think he had no worries, though. "You know my mother died in childbirth?"

Victoria shuddered and covered his hands with hers. Then she twisted to wrap her arms around Diego's waist, seeking out his soothing heartbeat. Diego moved to cradle her close, and she didn't know who was comforting who.

"It's just as terrifying to know your mother was executed for treason."

A chill raced down Victoria's back. "How did you know that?"

"My father told me one day. I was upset. I wanted you to stay out of trouble." Diego's hands smoothed over her drying hair before hugging her. "My father said you were just like your mother. You terrify me."

"I'll stay out of trouble." Victoria squeezed her arms around him. "And I'm sure you will read every book ever written about childbirth if I get pregnant. Our baby couldn't ask for a better father."

Diego smiled down at her. "You think so?"

Victoria reached up to caress his cheek. His cheeks weren't smooth anymore, but she liked how the prickly stubble felt against her hand as she stroked his face. Arms and legs got tangled, and Diego's body certainly wasn't soft to lean against. Diego moved easily, as if he'd spent years learning how to keep her close, how to fit her body securely against his.

Diego pressed his lips against hers, barely brushing over her lips before kissing her cheek. He put a finger under her chin to kiss her more thoroughly, pulling her closer when her fingers threaded into his hair. His hand smoothed over her back, smiling against her lips when she gasped.

"Your rules," he reminded her, raising one eyebrow in challenge. He gave her an innocent kiss on the nose as his hands lifted her soft bottom.

Victoria tried to catch her breath, wondering if she'd been too hasty with her permissions. "It's different out of the water."

"Worse?" Diego smiled broadly, lifting her up for a bone-melting kiss. "Or better?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my friends on the Facebook Zorro group who keep me encouraged through hard times.
> 
> You know this is National Novel Writing Month? Are you participating? If you're a reader, you can help us by reviewing. Remember it's not just me, we all live for reviews. That's how we improve and keep writing, by getting feedback!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so finally here you go. This is the section I struggled with so much. I hope it flows well, and I hope you enjoy the character development.

_Diego pressed his lips against hers, barely brushing over her lips before kissing her cheek. He put a finger under her chin to kiss her more thoroughly, pulling her closer when her fingers threaded into his hair. His hand smoothed over her back, smiling against her lips when she gasped._

" _Your rules," he reminded her, raising one eyebrow in challenge. He gave her an innocent kiss on the nose as his hands lifted her soft bottom._

_Victoria tried to catch her breath, wondering if she'd been too hasty with her permissions. "It's different out of the water."_

" _Worse?" Diego smiled broadly, lifting her up for a bone-melting kiss. "Or better?"_

Victoria's head was spinning, and she couldn't look away from his lips. He held perfectly still, still cupping her intimately. When she didn't answer, Diego's hand squeezed gently, just once … then smoothed over her hip to her knee. "You didn't give me any rules about your legs." His hand felt huge as stroked his hand back up her thigh, taking his time as she trembled, holding her captive in his gaze.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you were? Standing in front of the ocean, the sun setting behind you, showing me all of your curves." Diego nibbled at her bottom lip, his tongue teasing at something more intimate. His hand caressed her hip, around to her stomach, touching the curve of her waist as he showed her what he enjoyed. His hands smoothed over her bottom again, cupping her to lift her against him for a chaste kiss considering what his hands were doing.

"I wish you would never wear a skirt again. Never hide your body from me again." He found her hip again, pressing closer, his hand smoothing over the inside of her thigh and she couldn't breathe. Her mind felt fuzzy, and she had no clue what she wanted.

Diego saw her faltering, saw the panic pushing at the desire he saw in her eyes. He moved his hand before she could push him away and add more rules. "I could give you that foot rub." Diego kissed her burning cheek, held her innocently for a moment hoping she would calm down.

He patted her knee when he found his voice. "Switch places. We're still missing the sunset. And I need to talk to you."

Once again, Diego moved with a grace and strength which made her eyes pop as he sat her against the blankets. He sat across from her and pulled her feet into his lap, one of his legs stretched out next to hers. He brushed at the sand on her feet, then took a wet cloth and gently ran it over her skin.

Victoria was still floating, her brain struggling to recognize the blankets at her back, the uneven sand beneath her hands. When he kissed her ankle, Victoria could see the goose bumps, could feel his touch everywhere on her body. The world didn't exist except where he touched her, and she couldn't hear the ocean because she only wanted to hear his voice. She felt completely melted, and struggled to find the strength to sit up, to decide if she wanted to pull her ankle out of his grip.

She glanced at his leg, bare below the knee. She knew he was relaxed, that the muscles beneath the soft hair were hidden while he focused on her. Her leg still looked delicate and fragile beside his. Her hand ran over her own thigh where his fingers had gone, trying to wipe away the fog and instead remembering the heat that had flashed through her…

Maybe a foot rub was a bad idea…

In spite of her unease, Victoria leaned back as he held up her foot. Maybe she wanted to see what he would do. She'd never had a foot rub before. She never imagined toes would be seen as sexy. Victoria laughed at the absurdity.

Diego dug his thumbs into the base of her foot, and the laugh caught in her throat. Relaxing became easier as Diego's hands worked magic on her feet.

"I like that smile," Diego said before he concentrated on her toes. Tonight was going to be the best night of his life. "There's a hot spring north of the hacienda. Even has a little waterfall nearby. It's not the ocean, but it's a nice place to relax. We can go there whenever you want. When you're pregnant, you won't have to lift a finger. I'll treat you like a queen, I promise."

Victoria grinned. "Only when I'm pregnant?"

Diego shook his head and kissed her ankle again. The warmth lingered, spreading over her foot and up her leg. "Always."

Victoria took a deep breath, determined to remain in control. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Diego's fingers stilled on her foot briefly and he avoided her eyes.

Victoria shook her foot in his hand to get his attention. "You're the one who brought it up."

"Promise you won't be mad."

Victoria's fingers dug into the blanket beneath her as she narrowed her eyes at her husband. That didn't sound good. "Why will I be mad?"

"You shouldn't be…" Diego still didn't meet her eyes.

Victoria tugged, wanting her leg back.

Diego held onto her foot, capturing the other and holding both in his lap. "What you said this morning … I kept it a secret from everyone. My father knows." Diego's hands wrapped around her ankles and he hoped to come up with some brilliant excuses in the next few seconds. "There's no conference in Monterey."

Victoria's eyebrows shot up, but she said nothing for several moments. "Are we going to Monterey?"

Diego released his hold on her ankles and lifted one foot to begin the massage again. He focused all his attention on her delicate toes for a moment. "Yes. I figure we will stay here a few more days, until you're ready to travel." Until he was ready to let her leave the bedroom. "We can stop and spend the night so we don't have to sleep in the carriage, like I was going to."

Diego caught her eyes again, and had to clear his throat to shake the images which popped up in his mind of camping with his wife. "There's a waterfall about half-way. We could swim in the cove if you wanted." His massage turned into a soft caress, his fingers smoothing over her ankle and higher. He looked up when he felt her flinch, as if she wasn't sure if she wanted to pull her leg away or not. Diego smiled at her red face, kissed the ball of her foot and resumed his massage.

"In Monterey we'll stay with my father's old commander. That was already arranged, I'm sorry. Our hasty marriage might not be received well, but my father said he would send word. I think you heard him trying to set me up with this man's daughter. I have no idea why … my father didn't like him very much. If you don't like it, we'll take a room at the inn or stay with the governor."

The governor! What kind of man had she married? To drop in unannounced on the governor of such a large city?

It meant he was the best of men … but still Victoria swallowed. One room. Diego couldn't arrive in Monterey with a wife who demanded separate quarters.

She'd been a fool yesterday, imagining another trip with her _friend_ who took a room across the hall. This wasn't an overnight trip to Santa Paula with a friend. She glanced out over the vast ocean, once again feeling lost and overwhelmed. Maybe they had different ideas about waiting until she was ready.

"I don't know this family. Sometimes people can be …" Diego examined her foot closely before setting it in his lap to lift the other. "People can say things without thinking. I don't mean to make people angry, but my father puts ideas in peoples' heads."

Diego glanced up at Victoria's distracted chuckle. She'd been witness to many of the times Diego had had to fend off unwanted advances. "You mean women and their fathers are upset when you don't fall at their feet and beg them to marry you."

Diego grinned with a shrug of his shoulders. "They weren't you. Why would I marry them?" Diego's hand stroked over the bottom of her foot again, but now Victoria hardly felt it.

Her thoughts were chaotic, a jumbled mess. Diego said he'd loved her for a long time, even that he'd wanted to marry her for over a year. He said it so casually, as if she had no reason to question it. He never even hinted at love before yesterday. Suddenly he wanted to marry her. It had to be today, right now. Because of a conference, which was a weak excuse at best … but the conference did not exist. The Diego she knew was gentle, passive, always buried in books. He got excited about science, not breasts! Now this bookish man was larger than life. He never used his size to intimidate her, but he never let her forget he was there, waiting on her. Always touching her, demanding more, wanting her in his bed.

Why make up the conference? Why drag her to Monterey? Victoria shook her head, still unsure about the events—or lack of events—leading to their hasty marriage. "So we're staying with people who will be jealous," Victoria understood, still bogged down by her thoughts. It turned out his thoughts mirrored her own. Even he knew people wouldn't accept her as his wife. So why rush things? "People who won't approve of your marriage to someone so obviously beneath your rank."

Victoria sucked in a breath as in the blink of an eye Diego was kneeling over her, her feet forgotten as his hands planted in the blanket beside her waist. She watched a muscle tick in his jaw, his eyes glittering with what might be anger. She leaned away, not afraid … just stunned by this raw passion Diego showed so often now. She never knew, and she was having a hard time adjusting to it.

"All this time, from the beginning … we have been friends. You attended parties at my home. I spent countless hours in the tavern with you. We worked on the newspaper together. Have I _ever_ made you feel as if you were beneath me?"

Victoria tried to slow her racing heart, and one hand came up to rest on his shoulder. She felt the tension in him, felt the flex of his muscles beneath her hand. Deep inside, she liked this possessive Diego. Never in her life had she felt so desired, so loved. It confused her, but she believed him. Her breath was shallow as she shook her head, unable to speak because Diego was stealing all her air.

Diego's head fell as he tried to get hold of himself. This constant trying to prove his love while not touching her was taking him apart piece by piece. Far away from Los Angeles, it was supposed to be easier. Marriage was supposed to remove the boundaries, let him be finally free to show her how much he loved her. Instead, he'd tied his own hands by giving her the choice.

His eyes opened to an up-close view of the buttons she'd undone when he wasn't looking in the water. She confused him. Why had she done that if she didn't want him to touch her? Arch her body into his and then push him away? Her breath was shallow even now, when he wasn't touching her at all.

He lifted his head to take her mouth, hungry, insistent, his tongue thrusting inside as his hand tangled in her hair to hold her still. She gasped against his lips, but then she was kissing him back. Her arms reached up to wrap around his shoulders as his mouth slanted over hers again, his thumb stroking her jaw. When she made a sound deep in her throat, his arm weakened, curled around her back, pulling her even closer. The blankets behind her moved out of his way easily so he could lay her flat and fit his body to hers.

The feel of her soft breasts pressed into his chest had him kissing her again, encouraging her passion, demanding her surrender. Victoria responded, deepening the kiss all on her own. Again she moved against him, teasing, begging for something she'd refused him. He loved feeling her fingers in his hair … her soft body cradling his. He fell deeper into her, wanting to get closer as his leg fell between hers and the rest of the world faded away.

He remembered her damn rules. His _wife's_ rules.

He knew rules could be bent.

He forced himself to pull away, catching his breath and speaking her name against her lips. His hand smoothed up from her waist, pushing against the boundary she'd set then begged him to cross. Waiting, hoping even as she arched her back in complaint when he lifted his chest from hers.

Instead, he felt her tense because he had given her a chance to catch her breath. Her fists clenched in his shirt, and her knees tried to come up, pushing him away. Diego rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes as he forced his legs off to the side and his fist clenched in the blanket beneath her with a growl of frustration.

What was he doing wrong? She admitted she liked his body. She responded to him. Even now he could see her arousal. He rolled onto his back, refusing to let her go, pulling her on top of him.

"Or I could be beneath you." His hand cupped her neck to bring her down for a kiss before she could sit up, and he gentled his grip even as he insisted. She didn't kiss him back, her hands still tight fists instead of touching him. Was it really too much to hope she might touch him without him begging?

Diego knocked his head on the hard sand as fantasies fell in pieces around him. "Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

After a moment of silence, Diego opened his eyes to see Victoria's astonishment. At what? At him? She knew he wanted her. At herself? Every time he kissed her she lit on fire. Why did she keep pulling away?

He twisted his body, and she fell off of him onto the blanket with a muffled sound of surprise.

"Watch the sunset, Victoria." He didn't look at her as he helped her lay on her side in front of him, facing the vast ocean. His arm wrapped tight around her waist to hold her against him when she tried to find some space. "Stay still. I'm not attacking you. Watch the sunset."

Victoria watched the last slivers of light kiss the waves. He had done nothing wrong. He was right to be angry. She loved his taste, loved how she felt when he kissed her so passionately. She even liked feeling his body on top of hers … until she didn't. She tried to listen to Alicia's passionate words in her head, but still other voices intruded. Passion turned wicked. Comfort turned suffocating. Fire turned to ice.

She felt the cool air slide over her as Diego moved away less than a minute later. After a moment, she looked over her shoulder to see him lying on his back. For the first time since she'd come out on the beach, he wasn't trying to touch her.

She turned her body to face him, cursing herself when she put more space between them. She was afraid of what he would do … or maybe she was only afraid of the voices in her head. She never let the men who said those nasty things ruin her day. She never let any of it be true. Why was she letting them in now? Insults whispered behind her back or propositions posed directly to her face were still not true. She was attracted to one man: her husband.

The way Diego held her was completely different than a stranger's unwelcome touch, she just had to remember that. If Diego wanted the same things … but he didn't. Diego was not trying to use or abuse her – he respected and loved her.

His body was still tense, but his harsh breathing gradually calmed as he scrubbed his face and tugged at his hair. She told herself to reach out for him, but hesitated when his hands fisted again. She sat up straight when he reached into his pants, but it was over before she could protest.

"Don't look at me like that," Diego growled. "It hurts. I have to ..." His voice faded to a grumble, but then he stood and stalked away.

The sun was barely a glow on the horizon, but Diego stared out over the water into the growing darkness. The breeze picked up and Victoria shivered, but she didn't think it was from the wind.

She grabbed a blanket and carefully approached him. When he didn't turn, she unfolded the blanket and reached up to drape it over his back. He eventually took the edges, pulling the blanket close around his shoulders. She took the few steps to stand in front of him, but he didn't move. Victoria glanced around the empty beach, then crossed her arms when the wind blew. She poked a toe at a shell mostly buried in the sand and hugged herself tighter.

"It's a big blanket," Victoria offered.

Finally, she looked up at him, but it was another moment before he met her eyes.

"Diego, it was only yesterday that you said you loved me." Her feelings confused her, and she didn't understand, much less know how to make him understand. "You're the only man I know who never talked rudely about women. Now you're…" Victoria fell silent. He wasn't behaving like those men in her past, she had to remember that. "Everything has changed for me. My head hasn't stopped spinning since yesterday morning."

He really wasn't going to answer her. She looked down at her feet, trying to think of what she could say. She found another shell and started digging with her other toe.

Her shoulders relaxed when he stepped forward and wrapped her in his blanket, pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sought out his heartbeat again.

"Everything has changed for me, too." Diego's chin rested on top of her head as he continued watching the horizon. "All of a sudden I have a wife. I've always been a private man. Now I'm supposed to be a good husband. Take care of you."

Victoria chuckled against his chest, and Diego's face cracked a small smile. His hands moved up to stroke her hair. "No matter what, you're my responsibility. I _want_ to take care of you."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and his arms wrapped around her again as some of his tension started to release. "You're not the only one who had different ideas about courtship and weddings."

Victoria grinned. "Oh really? Not romantic enough for you?"

Diego smiled. "Well, you didn't wake up one morning and rush into my arms, knowing you couldn't live another day without me."

Victoria pulled away, pushing away her surprise to grin at him. "Disappointed?"

Diego shrugged. "Not really. I got to sweep you off your feet. Be the hero for once."

Victoria kept her smile in place, because now it was harder to remember the hero he was talking about. "I think you are my hero." Victoria couldn't hold his eyes, and turned to look out over the ocean, keeping his arms around her. "I might be a little slow, but you're showing me what a relationship means. How it feels to be loved. I've never had that before."

Diego's arms tightened around her, and Victoria tilted her head when he bent to her neck. It was a long moment before he spoke again. "Two months ago you almost died in my arms." Victoria shivered as his hand pressed over her scar. "My nightmares have shown me what my life would be like without you in it."

Victoria reached up to tug the blanket closer. Maybe she should have seen it then. The fear and concern on Diego's face, the hours and days he must have spent at her bedside.

"Forgive me if I rushed you." Diego turned her around, wrapping his hands around her neck to lift her eyes to his. "Now you've married me. I'm jealous. I'm greedy. I want it all. I still want you to be crazy about me. I'm not angry with you. I'll always love you … please forgive me if get ..."

Diego pulled her close so he didn't have to meet her eyes. "I want to be loved, too. I'm not perfect, but I'm not a bad man, am I?"

Victoria shook her head against his chest as she squeezed her arms tighter around him.

"So maybe I'm a little ahead of you. I think you want me..." Diego sighed and skimmed his hands up and down her back, his touch barely there through the blanket. "… but then you don't."

They held each other in silence, and Victoria peeked around him to see a few gulls fighting over their crumbs. If he wanted her to love him, why did he keep everything secret?

She needed to understand, which meant he owed her answers. "You told me about the conference two weeks ago."

Diego glanced over her shoulder, then back at the remains of their picnic. "Will you sit with me? I'll tell you."

Victoria nodded, letting him tuck her under his arm as they walked back toward the blanket. Diego knelt to arrange their seating arrangements, and sat down next to the pile he'd obviously arranged for her. She sat down close to him, and he wrapped the blanket back over their shoulders. She took his hand, and they sat silently and enjoyed the sound of the ocean.

Victoria felt his thumb stroking the back of her hand, and knew he was trying to be noble. He was right, she didn't touch him. Smiling to herself, she released his hand. Once again, the blankets and picnic basket were tossed out of the way. Victoria laughed a bit as she worked on maneuvering herself behind him. It was harder than she imagined, but she figured she should take advantage of wearing pants. It was still indecent … but many of things they'd done today had been indecent.

She had second thoughts … and third and fourth as she grabbed the back of his shirt to keep her balance. After a bit of grunting and a little laughter, she spread her legs around his and wrapped her arms around his chest. It wasn't quite the same ... but at least she'd made the effort.

Diego chuckled as he turned to look at her over his shoulder, covering her hands on his stomach. She pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades in embarrassment for a moment, then peeked around his giant back. His shoulders hardly tucked beneath her chin. Her arms wrapped around him, but she didn't feel like she was wrapping him in the cocoon of warmth he'd held her in earlier. Her feet barely reached his knees. She wiggled them, amused at her brilliant failure.

Diego grinned, and Victoria somehow tugged him back so she could kiss him. "You're pretty big, you know that?"

Diego dropped his hand onto her foot, his arm casually caressing her bare leg. She wiggled her foot again in his hand, and found she didn't mind so much. She protested when he lifted it up onto his thigh, but this time, she was playing with him.

Diego ran a fingertip up the center of her foot and she squealed. "There a problem with that?"

Victoria rested her head against his back, then moved a hand up to feel for his heartbeat. His casual grasp on her foot essentially held her captive, the angle of her leg not quite uncomfortable. His size did scare her, but her sudden imbalance in life scared her more. She wouldn't lie and tell him it wasn't a problem, but she would work on it. While she did that, she'd try to be more honest. "I like feeling your heartbeat. Listening to it. I'm not sure why that should be comforting to me."

She squeezed him, this time not thinking about how solid he was, not letting his strength intimidate her. "I like that you're big, I just need to get used to it." Victoria pulled her hands away, then smoothed her hands up his back, pressing against his shoulder blades and reaching to massage his shoulders. He was solid everywhere, so she needed to get over that quickly.

She felt the stretch in her legs, recognized her thoughts going places she'd rather them not go, and decided she'd pushed herself enough. "Though this isn't very comfortable." She grinned against a shoulder blade. "Can't imagine why you wanted to sit like this."

Diego laughed. "You're softer." He swatted her foot off his leg so he could pull away and sit on his knees in front of her.

Victoria mirrored his position, putting her hands on his shoulders. His hands found her waist, and she told herself to enjoy the compliment. She reached up to smooth his hair into some sort of order. "Your hair is a mess."

Diego lifted a frizzy string of her own curls with a chuckle. "Want to see a mirror?" Victoria gasped, covering her hair and leaning away.

Diego tightened his hands around her waist and brought her close. "It doesn't matter if your hair gets messy. If you have morning breath or steal all the covers at night. If you're all red and blotchy with a cold, if you're covered in mud or throw something at me when you're angry one day." Diego ruffled her hair, then set it back to rights, finishing with a gentle, lingering kiss. "You will always tempt me beyond reason."

Holding her close, Diego pressed his forehead to hers. "When we're old and grey, if you have to use a cane, if I can no longer carry you out of the ocean … I will still love you."

Victoria felt the ground shift beneath her again. "You do have a way with words." She shook her head to clear it. He kept avoiding the subject. Victoria sat on the blanket, tugging him down beside her and lifting his hand into her lap to hold him captive. "You keep saying you're going to explain yourself. What was the big secret? Why did you tell everyone you were going to a conference? Why didn't you tell me …"

"… that I love you?" Diego finished when she trailed off.

Victoria laced their fingers together so she wouldn't pull away. "Yes."

"It wasn't a big conspiracy."

"You said that before, and still you haven't explained. You told me there was an academic conference. You used it to push me into marriage. I think I deserve to know."

Diego shrugged a shoulder, and Victoria sat away from him to watch his eyes.

"I didn't want people speculating about my trip, so I made something up. Sorry if I used you. You listen when I talk about my experiments. Your eyes light up when I talk about science. You liked the switch I made, didn't you?" He reached a hand toward her cheek, but dropped it when she raised an eyebrow. "I needed a reason to go to Monterey. If it happened to give me more of your attention, all the better. If I was planning to show off my invention, maybe you would keep working on it with me. No one else ever pays attention to my experiments."

Victoria dropped her eyes, knowing he was right.

"I missed you when you left the hacienda," Diego continued. "I was going to miss you when I left. It was my first trip since you were shot."

Some of the tension left Victoria's shoulders, and she leaned back on her hands and stretched out her legs. It was a new feeling to be missed. Of course she'd missed him. She missed her father, her brothers, a few friends who had left her behind. No one missed her.

Diego's hands folded into his lap and he shrugged one shoulder, as if he were embarrassed by this admission above all the others. Victoria didn't let herself look away. "I missed you, too."

Diego's grin was innocent and sweet, and Victoria felt another flutter in her chest. He was right about them. She did consider Diego to be her closest friend besides Alicia. She didn't have other friends. She worked. She fought. She counted herself lucky to have Diego's friendship, and it was enough.

She never looked at a man with interest until Zorro … but that was a lie. She had looked at Diego.

Nothing had ever come close to coming between her and the tavern she loved. After a few weeks living in Diego de la Vega's house, sharing meals with him, listening to him read fantastic stories, sitting across the gaming table from him… Maybe that was why she had latched onto Zorro last year: she knew nothing could ever develop between them. Their rumored affair kept the pushy men away, helped her to live in peace with her friends and her tavern, and helped her forget what she was missing.

She had not missed the tavern while she stayed at the hacienda. She had known she would miss Diego when she went back to her life. When she had healed, when Alejandro had talked of her returning to the tavern … she'd jumped a stranger in a mask. She had ignored his surprise, had pushed them both, had desperately grabbed for anything to make her forget.

When she knew her _friend_ Diego was leaving her for two weeks, she'd proposed marriage to that same stranger – Diego's complete opposite, the man she'd convinced herself she loved.

She wasn't as brave as Diego, though. Caring for someone wasn't something that she could admit so easily, especially when she'd hid from her feelings for so long. It was a new treasure she'd uncovered, fragile and delicate.

How did he go from hiding his feelings to demanding an immediate marriage? She admitted there were feelings. They were distracting her. She wanted to believe in them … "Why are you going to Monterey? Why am I here?"

Diego stretched his own legs out behind her, then put his hand on the other side of her legs to lean instead of sit properly. He didn't ask, didn't apologize as he moved to sit opposite her, his leg right up against hers. She could feel the heat of his fingers beneath her calf, watched the muscles in his arm flex as he settled himself to touch as much of her as he could without technically holding her.

_Was it back to this then?_ Victoria frowned.

"I'm going to Monterey to meet with the magistrate."

That was the last thing she'd ever expected him to say, and it was enough to distract her from the touching. "The magistrate?"

Diego nodded. "There's a new one, recently arrived from Spain. My father and I sent letters to the king."

There was power behind the De la Vega name, and Diego was a smart man who knew how to use it. Quietly, without stirring trouble. "What are you going to talk to the magistrate about?"

"I'm going to get rid of the alcalde."

A cold wind blew across her damp clothes, and sea gulls chased each other up and down the beach, unaware of Diego's crazy declaration.

"That easy?" Diego grinned and squeezed her legs, and once again Victoria narrowed her eyes. Couldn't he talk to her without touching her?

"Well, it wasn't going to be, but now I'll have you with me." Diego smiled, but she didn't return it. He nodded. "It won't be easy. It might be dangerous. I don't know this man. He might even accuse me of treason if I say our government is corrupt," here Diego paused, and all traces of the lighthearted grin disappeared. "… and that an outlaw deserves a pardon."

Diego watched her, but Victoria didn't look away. She'd learned a lot about herself today. A pardon for Zorro meant surprisingly little to her. Maybe it would have meant something to her three months ago, but not now. She hoped Zorro would understand, so she could embrace this new life Diego was offering her.

"Did you hear me?"

"He deserves a pardon. If you find a good alcalde, he'll disappear. He shouldn't have to live with a reward on his head because of the people he's helped."

"And after Zorro is pardoned?"

Victoria shook her head. "It has nothing to do with us."

"Us?" Diego dared to hope…

She owed him this. "You know Alicia always said you spent a lot of time in my tavern."

"Did she? And here I thought I was being subtle."

"You were. Too subtle," Victoria half smiled before she caught herself. She wished he'd be more subtle now. She wiggled her feet, but Diego didn't release her. Maybe it was just as well. Let it all out, be completely honest. She cared about him. He'd married her. She would let him do whatever he wanted with her legs, or anything else. Alicia would approve, at least. "She thinks I used Zorro to protect myself."

Diego heard a strange ringing in his ears, felt something squeezing the breath out of his chest. "Used Zorro?"

Victoria missed the pained note in his voice. "Grabby men left me alone when they thought an outlaw had a claim on me. I wasn't looking for a husband. Alicia thought I chased Zorro because I couldn't have you. She was probably right."

Now it was Diego's thoughts which were in chaos. He'd asked himself a million times what she loved about Zorro. She didn't know him. He worried she would be disappointed when she found out, would be angry.

Victoria had kissed Zorro – after a month at _Diego's_ hacienda. Kissed him with _and_ without the mask … on the same day. What kind of woman did that?

"So you kissed Zorro because you were afraid to care for me? Lied to Zorro because you needed protection?"

Victoria's throat threatened to close up. It sounded so cold and calculating when he said it. She turned to him, but he was focused on his hands in his lap. She hadn't even noticed him pull away from her. She pulled his hands out of her way and moved until she leaned into him, one hand wrapping around his waist, the other cupping his cheek to make him meet her eyes. "That's not what I was saying."

Diego glanced around as if waking from a dream. "Are you ready to go inside? We should pack up before it gets any darker."

"Diego."

Diego covered her hand on his cheek and then patted her arm as he reached over to pick up the picnic basket, ignoring her. Victoria intercepted it, pulling it out of his hand and tossing it out of his reach.

"Diego, don't assume you know everything. You don't know what it's like to be alone in the world."

"Your brothers –"

"My brothers … where are they? You can't blame me for being flattered because a nice man gives me a rose once in a while … even if he wears a mask."

He gave her roses once in a while. Nice that he was able to _flatter_ her. So much for the great romance of Los Angeles. Either way, as either man, he couldn't win. Maybe would never win.

"You can stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

Victoria started to smile, but Diego didn't look jealous now. Victoria came to her knees, put pressure on his shoulders to keep him from stalking off again. "Zorro _told me_ he cared about me. I imagined he had the same worries I did. He had to fight to survive, just as I did."

_Always Zorro_. "Because wealthy landowners don't have to bother with fighting?" Did she really have such a problem with his station?

"I had to protect myself, Diego. You said it yourself: Men like you don't marry women like me."

"I just did." Diego's hand squeezed hers a little harder than necessary, his eyes glittering with something she didn't quite recognize.

Victoria tugged her hand out of his grip, then covered his hand more gently. "Why? After all this time?"

Diego glanced away with an angry exhale. "Well, subtle doesn't get your attention, does it? Now I may be just another grabby man, but you _are_ bought and paid for."

Diego focused on his anger as he watched the color drain from her face. She sat back on her heels, then stretched across the blanket to grab the picnic basket.

He didn't want to fight with her … he didn't want to doubt her. He wanted her to love him. The scientist, the caballero, the landowner. Would he ever get that? Something just for himself?

"Victoria … "

She stopped packing the basket, sat back on her heels in front of him. She didn't look up. Diego wasn't cruel. She must have hurt him so deeply, so many times. She owed him so much, so many apologies. How could she deny him anything?

"I couldn't stand it anymore. If I was jealous of Zorro, it's because I was jealous of everyone who got to spend time with you. You say you're alone in the world … but the entire pueblo loves you. I even think Ramone … " Diego shook his head. "But me? Not even my father cares." Diego barely stroked the back of one hand, but didn't attempt to touch her again.

"You know we've danced together seven times? In Madrid, people would talk. Here, people think you're taking pity on foolish Diego."

Finally, she looked up at him with a shake of her head.

"Funny how two people can see things so differently?" He reached up to her cheek, but stopped before he touched her. "You never saw me, even when we danced. You like my inventions, but I'm not man enough, remember?" He watched the memory surface in her eyes while he tried to forget it himself. "I saw a chance and I took it. I thought if I got you out of Los Angeles and away from everything, you might see me as a man. As someone you might grow to love."

Diego smoothed out the blanket, not sure how to apologize for saying such a cruel thing when she was so fragile. He never thought of her as fragile, though, and he was only human. He didn't expect her to jump into bed with him last night, but … He had never been more confused in his life. If he was doing something wrong, if she didn't like him at all, she wouldn't be so responsive. It was almost as if she could forget who he was up to a certain point … and once again Diego de la Vega wasn't good enough.

"I didn't buy you, you know that. I'm sorry. Subtle wasn't working. If I wanted a chance with you, I had to get you away from … " Diego ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you even notice I've been at your tavern every day since you left the hacienda?"

Victoria picked at her fingernails and hoped he didn't need an answer, but the silence stretched. She mumbled something, but Diego lifted her chin when he didn't hear her.

"I tried not to notice," Victoria repeated. "I spent the last month trying to forget what a wonderful man you were. Having feelings for you would hurt too much."

Diego came to his knees again, reaching for her hands with renewed hope. "You were having feelings for me?"

"I was," Victoria defended herself, looking down at their hands as she laced their fingers together. "I am. I already admitted I missed you."

Diego enjoyed the moment, took a cleansing breath and tried to put the past behind them. "So you forgive me for lying to you?"

Victoria nodded, lifting their joined hands to kiss the back of his. Maybe it was easier to discover things together, after they were already joined in marriage. When you couldn't run away and leave things so confused. "Yes." She smiled to break the tension. "People would have talked. Months of ceremony, planning a big wedding which I wouldn't have wanted."

Victoria sat back on the blanket, tugging him down next to her. "I did notice. Did you notice I stopped serving you?"

Diego squeezed her hand with an emphatic _"Yes."_

Victoria smiled. "Alicia wouldn't shut up about you, either. Diego wants this and Diego said that and Diego asked how you were doing …"

Victoria remembered peeking through the curtain at him, too, wondering if he would ask about her – knowing he always did. "You were injured, too. Last year, remember?"

Diego didn't remember for a moment, but then smiled at the memory of Ramone's face at Zorro's funeral. He squeezed her gently, then tilted her so he could see her face.

"You took care of me."

"I didn't do much." Her fingers traced his upper lip. "You saved my life."

"I was terrified I was going to lose you. I didn't want to go after the bullet, but you wouldn't stop bleeding."

Victoria knew he'd been worried about making a mistake. "It wouldn't have been your fault. Or Zorro's fault." Diego had been so angry. "Forgive him. Try for his pardon because you're a good man. Then forget him."

Diego tried to straighten her hair, and Victoria turned pink as she reached up to try to smooth out the frizzes. A smile spread across Diego's face, and Victoria folded her hands back into her lap. "You don't care if my hair is messy."

"I love your hair."

Victoria couldn't say anything about it, because the way he was looking at her made her feel beautiful.

"I liked having you in my home."

"Did I beat you at chess, or did you let me win?"

Diego let out a silent chuckle. "Does it matter?"

Victoria crossed her arms, but she didn't look very fierce cradled in his lap. "Then I demand a rematch."

"I think that could be arranged." Diego shook her a little. "I thought you didn't like chess."

Victoria shrugged, settling into him again. "I changed my mind."

Diego started to lean to the side, but Victoria's fists clenched in his shirt before her back hit the blanket. Diego straightened with a small grunt of frustration, then sat her up so she had to look at him. "So you didn't think you would like chess, but once you gave in and played a game, you liked it?"

Victoria's mouth dropped open. "Are you comparing chess to—"

Diego watched her sputter. "To what?"

Diego chuckled and let her off the hook, helping them both to stand. "Well, we are both healthy and happy now …" Diego glanced at her and was relieved by her nod. "There's no sense in dwelling on the past."

He tossed everything best he could into the basket, except for the robe, which he held for her to step into. He gave her the final blanket, picked up the basket, and they walked hand-in-hand back toward the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hours and hours of blood and sweat and tears (rewrites) went into this section for your approval. If I made you smile, please review.


End file.
